How, Why?
by VAmpire.girl.Southisde Serpent
Summary: Betty want's to joins the Serpents but she is finding it hard to convince them to let her join. Jughead is all for it as he want's a Serpent Queen. When Cheryl and Betty go out to a bar, Betty sees a girl dancing when a starnger tells her you want to become a Serpent you have to do the dance. Ect
1. Chapter 1: Finding

I wake up to see Jughead still sleeping beside me. I'm so happy as my mother is out for the weekend, so that means I don't have to wake him and tell him to leave. I find myself staring at Jughead's Serpent tattoo, I want one but I have to be a Serpent for that to happen. I lay backdown "Jug, I want to be one" I whisper "what, what do you want to be?" He asks "I want to be a Serpent, what else is there for me to be" "Betty are you sure you want to be a Serpent, you saw what happened to me and I have no clue what would be your way into the Serpents but I agree you can be a Serpent but you have to do whatever you have to do be one" he tells me. Jug is now facing me. I kiss him but it's only a quick kiss. "Ok well I'm never going to be one if I don't get out of bed" I say, I sit myself up but he grabs my hand "not so fast Nancy Drew we have all day to make you a Serpent but for now", I giggle hard.

I'm finally out of bed and trying to call Cheryl. **Cheryl** "What's up cousin?" **Betty** "I was wondering if you want to help me become a Serpent, Jughead and I are on our way out to Pop's if you want to join us and then maybe you and I could hit the stronger stuff after Pop's as I really need to figure out some stuff" I ask her **Cheryl** "sure thing I'll meet you down there". I hang up the phone. Jughead hands me a helmet. We take his bike to Pop's.

We arrive at Pop's to see Cheryl sitting in a booth with three milkshakes. We take a seat with her, "I just ordered for you two saves you the trouble," she tells us.

When we finish our milkshakes I tell Jughead that I'm gong out.

"So Betty witch bar are we going to" She asks me "I know of a place"...


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

Cheryl gives me a concerned look. We take Cheryl's car or should I say I take her car and she sits in the passenger seat. While I'm driving to the place I know of I keep thinking of how it would be on my own bike. The wind brushing off my back and my hair blowing in the swift wind, the speed going a thousand miles an hour as I go down the r _oad._ I put my head back in the space I am in now not the future. I pull up at the place I know of. It's a bar I have been before with Jughead, we went once when I just needed a night to forget things that has happened. Cheryl is looking at me and then the bar. "Betty, I know where we are but what the hell" She exclaims, I give her a smirk and walk inside with Cheryl. As we walk people in there sitting start to stare at me and Cheryl. "I remember you, no King today" the bartender says. Her black curly hair sitting in her shoulders, dark eyes are looking at us "brought a friend today, red hair and a Serpent Jacket let me guess, Cheryl Blossom" the woman speaks "ah yes, I'll have a sunshine mocktail and Betty" Cheryl orders "I will have a Margarita thanks" I also order. We take a seat at the bar but my eyes ar suddenly drawn to a girl dancing with a pole "if you want to be a Serpent then you must do a Serpent dance unless you somehow can get in without doing it" a stranger in speaks up, "Betty, I didn't do that dance and I got in but I did because of Toni you might not need to do the dance" Cheryl tells. The bartender gives us our drinks, I catch her badge name "thank you Gloria" I thank.

We have been her for 20 minutes and Cheryl has gone to the bathroom. I go over to the woman who told me about that girl doing the dance. I take a seat without asking "how may I help you?" She asks me "I want to know more about this dance," I question as I still have more to ask her "you want to be a Serpent, let me guess you like someone who is the Southside or is on the Southside but you need to be a Serpent to be with them or something like that" she tells me "I'm actually with the Serpent King, and he is looking for a queen and he would like me to be it of course, you may of heard of him, Jughead Jones like F.P Jones's son" I tell her "ohhh I get it now, I may be able to help you, with the dance you want to make it unexpected wear something that you would normally wear but underneath is a totally different you, when you dance you need to make it hot, it needs to draw people's attention it needs to be perfect, it's all about the hand movement and timing, the timing is a way you can do it, but it's your choice on clothes, song, timing that is all about you and what he will like and what they will like" she explains "Thank you for answering my questions" I reply, before she can say anything else I'm up on my feet as Cheryl has walked back into the place. I go over to her "let's get out of here" I tell her!

 **A longer chapter this was, I'm finding this hard to write but I will try and continue it. I'm very new to writing for people.**

 ** _Always, Galaxy_**


	3. Chapter 3: Keep on going

I let Cheryl drive home when I get a call from Juggie. **Betty** "Hey Jug where on our way back where are you at the moment" J **ughead** "Meet me at the trailer park, Serpent stuff going on oh and make sure Cheryl stays with you as she would want to hear this stuff" **Betty** "Jug is everything ok" **Jughead** "it's the 75th anniversary of the Serpents, don't ask why the 75th there is an anniversary but there is so there is a celebration and I need help planning it so I need Cheryl's help" **Betty** "we will be there soon,". I hang up the phone, "change of plans Cheryl to the trailer park, Serpent stuff" I explain.

We arrive at the trailer park to see everyone crowded around Jug and F.P, we walk over and Cheryl goes to Toni and I just stand in the back and listen. Jughead spots me and smiles. All of a sudden Jughead walks over to me "hi" I greet "we can leave in a couple of minutes if you would like?" He wonders "no Jug if I'm going to be one of you I need to learn more of what I have to be in with and who I am dealing with" I tell "So is it only going to be Serpents at this celebration or ex Serpents that still have an involment like one trying to be involved with the ex Serpent king and girlfriends or what" I hear Sweet- Pea ask, he was talking about my mum and me and that really set me off and Jug as well "ah Sweat- Pea I will let Cheryl and Toni be in charge on who gets invited ok," F.P answers "but I'm confused can Ex members that are still good come and people that are involved with a Serpent come or not" He asks, F.P knew what that meant and was frozen with words. So I was going to say something, "you got something to say to me Sweat- Pea" I shout out to him, everyone's head turns towards me "yes I do, you and your mother will you be there, also why do you keep sticking around here your not a Serpent" he argues. "I might not be one but I stick around because there is a reason that I have tried to explain to you heaps of times but we don't need to state it now and yes my mother and I will be attending the celebration" I argue back. Sweat- Pea glares at me, thank god that F.P ends the meeting. "Jug I will be back in a second" I tell him and go over to Sweat- Pea. "I don't understand what it will take for you to see I want to be one of you, what do I have to do" I tell him "you might be Jughead's girl but you need to do a proper Serpent thing and mean it and really show that you want to be one and then I will be ok with you being one but mean it Betty Cooper and show it" he explains to me. That is exactly what I'm going to do, I will show them that I am more than the girl next door, the writer I will show them I am more than that!

I walk back over to Jughead "you alright?" He asks, "yea, let's go back to mine, we still have until tomorrow night before my mother comes home" I answer...


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

We're back at my place, I go up to my room with Jughead following me up to my room. No one knows about my little dance I will be doing at the celebration. I sit back up against my bed frame with myself in Jughead's arms. "I was thinking maybe you could get Archie to do a song for you as him Veronica have been working on something and sounds really good, I think it will help you a bit, it could only be one song" I suggest "I'll talk to Arch tomorrow, but for now" he tells me. Jughead kisses me, I kiss him. I rip his beanie of his hair, and now I know what my night is...

"Jug, Jug" I whisper, I have thrown myself up from the bed to sitting straight. I'm breathing heavily. I pull the sheets up around myself as I'm cold. My stomach is turning. I rush myself over to the bathroom and to the toilet. My stomach empty's what it needs to. I must of ate something that didn't like me very much. Or am I nervous about the dance or was it the nightmare I just had. I could see blood all over my floor, from when my mother killed the guy that was involved with Chic, why am I having nightmares about that it was a month or more ago. I feel myself needing to throw up again. As I am getting rid of whatever i am throwing up I hear "Betty" Jug whispers. Little tear droplets fall down my face. I flush the toilet as I stand up but only to sit back against the wall. Jug comes over to me and holds me in his arms. "Betty, what's going on with you?" He wonders "nothing Juggie" I reply "nothing isn't having something going on with Sweet-Pea and not telling me what it is, nothing isn't throwing up at 3am, what's going on Betty" Jug won't stop going on unless I tell him something. "I had a dream about that night when my mother accidentally killed that guy that was involved with Chic, the blood made me sick so that's why I'm here spewing my guts out" I tell him "and Sweat-Pea what is going on with him, Betty, is there something I need to know about?" He keeps questioning me "no nothing has happened between Sweet-Pea and I he just thinks I need to prove myself to be in the Serpents and I'm starting to agree with him, and I will show that I mean it I will Jug, Sweet-Pea was just telling me what he meant but it's ok Juggie you don't need to worry about it, it's my problem not your's"I answer. "Let's go back to bed unless you prefer sitting on a bathroom floor" he tells me. I slowly make my way up and back to the bedroom. "I am just going to get a glass of water" I tell him. I go downstairs to the kitchen and get a glass of water. I keep thinking about how everyone will act when I do the dance, could I be sabotaging things with Jughead our relationship, Will Sweet-Pea finally accept me or am I just doing something that could mean nothing. I have water and then I go back up to Jughead. I lay back in the bed. "You will never have to prove yourself to me, I already see who you are and the beautiful person you are, but if you want to prove yourself to the others than I'm ok with it," Jug tells me, "thank you" I thank him.

I wake up to smell food cooking, I get up and put some fresh clothes on instead of walking to the kitchen In just my sheet and under clothes. I go downstairs to see Jughead cooking. I go over to the pot of coffee. I pour myself a cup of coffee and sit down at the table. "So Bets what are the plans for today, Alice comes back tonight so I won't be sleeping in you're bed for a while sorry but you can always come to mine just remember that" he explains "I know and I make take you up on that offer, we could ask Archie, and Veronica if they want to hang out today" I suggest "yes ok, and then I can hear this song they have prepared for something that now they will do at the celebration, Betty are you sure you're ok?" He adds.

She is just sitting there so silent. "Ah yes I'm fine, I'll call Archie and Veronica now to let them know to meet them at Archie's" she says. She looks nervous about something but I don't know what, I want to ask her but I don't want to push her that she snaps and then feels bad. I will just have to wait and see what is making her nervous!

Half an hour later we are going next door to Archie's. I knock on the door "Hey Betty, Jughead" Archie greets, "Hey Arch" Betty says quietly, she goes inside, Archie gives me a look as he knows something is wrong with Betty. "We will be in a second" Archie shouts to Betty and probably Veronica. He steps outside with me. "Jug what's wrong with he?" He asks. "I don't know she won't tell me and it's making me worry" I answer, "I guess Betty will tell us or you when she is ready," Arch tells. We go inside to the girls. Betty and Veronica are talking about stuff probably us. "So Archie I heard from Betty that you and Veronica have made a song and I would love to hear it as I really need someone to play something at the 75th celebration of the Southside Serpents"I explain. Veronica's eyes grow wider, "Archiekins, get ready," Veronica is so excited now.

They start to sing, the timing and song is perfect and it is perfect for me to dance to, I just need to work out myself for Monday now.

When they finish singing my whole body is amazed by them, I look over to Jug who is speechless. "That was beautiful, Jug" I exclaim "you have to play tomorrow night, please" he beggs, "of course anything for my B, and I know Archie would do anything for his best friend or should I say his brother" Veronica answer him, Archie's face looks surprised. "Ok, so what now?" I ask, "well we could all go to Pop's if you want" Archie suggest "yea sure" Jug answers.

 **That was a longer chapter. Sorry I haven't posted in about 2 days just been busy. In the next chapter someone will find out about Betty's little secret, and Alice comes into it in the next chapter but comes home to early and at the wrong moment.**

 **Until the next chapter...**

 **\- Vampire.girl.music**


	5. Chapter 5: News

We arrive at Pop's and slide into a booth. We all order a milkshake and chips. I look up to see Sweet-Pea sitting in a booth with Toni and Fangs diagonally across from us. Sweet-Pea is staring at me, Jughead notices him staring at me, he goes to get up "Juggie please" before I can continue he is already over to them with me following behind.

"Why do you keep staring at Betty, Sweet-Pea?" He asks "well, no reason, I just was if that's ok with you" he answers "no it isn't ok with me, keep your eyes on people who don't have someone already and lay off on her," he orders "or what Jones" he fights back "STOP, please both of you just Stop" I shout, they both of them look at me. I go outside immediately. Jug follows me outside. "I'm so sorry Betty, I didn't mean to make you feel this way" he apologises, "it's ok, can you come back over a little later, I will call you but at the moment I need some girl time with Veronica" I explain "ok," he answers. He looks at me and kisses me. I hear heels clutter there way over to me "so Jughead I was wondering if I could steal my B just for a while?" She ask "yes that is fine but just letting you know I will be back at Betty's around six thirty so I can spend half a night with her before Alice comes back at nine or ten" he explains. He gives me one more kiss and goes back inside with Archie.

It's 4:30 now, "have you done any shopping lately B" She asks "does online count or not" I answer "yes, ooo can I see the items" she wonders "ahhh, sorry maybe next time I shop, sorry V" I let her down. I don't want her to see as I have got my outfit for the Serpent dance. I ordered this black cropped top that has an X cut in it and black tight shorts with lace on the bottom of them. I also have fishnet stockings, and finally black and silver glitter strapped high heels. "I will be back in a minute, just going to get us some water" I say leaving.

Being the snoopy person I am I wasn't going to take no for answer with clothing. I grab Betty's phone that is just light on the bed. I go on every shopping app until I reach EBay, I go into my orders to see it. It's not normal. As Betty walks into the room "what the hell is this, you have some serious explaining, what is this, why did you get this, you would never wear this and the shoes what is going on with you?" I rant...

"I told you I didn't want you to see it, you were eventually going to see it anyways so I guess hiding it from you was a bad idea," I babble "Betty, what, why, explain" she continues on "VERONICA I WANT TO JOIN THE SERPENTS" I shout! Her face is completely blank, I can't spot any expression on her "what does Jughead feel about this?" She questions "he is fine with it, actually he is looking for a Queen as he is the King and all, that is why Sweet-Pea won't leave me alone, he doesn't know I'm doing the dance but he knows something" I start to explain "wait what dance" she asks "it's a dance a female has to do when she wants to join the Serpents, Cheryl only got in Because of Toni, but Jughead is the king so I have to prove my loyalty to them and him" I answer, "let me guess this is why you were happy that Archie and I are singing at the celebration because you know you will be dancing, as long as I am singing you will not be dancing, B do you hear me, you will not put yourself through that and embarrass yourself in front of those low life's", I was taken back by those last two words "GET OUT" I yell "what" asked questionly "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW, NOW GET OUT" I bellow. She grabs her bag and phone, I walk her down to the door but she freezes there "Veronica if you don't get out by yourself I will remove you from my home by myself, I will s you tomorrow night" I excalim. The door slams behind her way out. I feel little tear droplets water down my face, I get my phone and go the contact that I know that will fix me. **Betty** "Jug can you come over now" **jughead** "yea, what happened are you ok?" **Betty** "fight with Veronica don't want to talk about it just need to see you" **jughead** "ok on my way, would you like me to bring anything" **Betty** "no not that I can think of, actually bring whiskey but put it in a drink bottle that isn't see through as if my mother comes home before we know it and sees it in my room she will freak" **jughead** "wow you're asking for some of the hard stuff, ok be there soon" I hang up the phone. I collapse back on my bed when I feel like I'm going to cry, I might cry now instead of when Jug comes Over. The tears stream out of my eyes. I feel overwhelmed and tired, I'm sick of trying to have to show people I am worth but this time I feel normal, I want to show the other Serpents that if I be Queen or just be in the gang I can be trustworthy and can stand all of the laws of the Serpents.

 **I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages. I have had my best friend over so I haven't had the time. Literally everyday I have been out shopping, movies or just enjoying my holidays. It's now 11:30 and I'm posting this chapter. I promise there will be more this week maybe tomorrow...**

 **\- Vampire.girl.music**


	6. Chapter 6: I wish you would just stop

The door goes and I go down to it to see Jughead and a large drink bottle fool with Whiskey I hope.

I close the door behind me.

When we are sitting on the bed I snatch the bottle out of his hand, I twist off the lid, I take a gulp and sips when he pushes the bottle away from me. He takes it off me and drinks some. "Why are you gulping this down Bets it's not like you?" he asks "Veronica and I had a really bad fight and I through her out of the house, I told her to get out or I would remove her, oh and my mother is coming home so I need one last time of freedom until she is here making me feel stuck in a hole" I explain "I won't ask too many questions but as the celebration is tomorrow night, Cheryl has this bonus bit put in but I don't know what it is, i was wondering if you could find out for me" he asks. I need to think of something fast "ah, maybe Cheryl has a little surprise for you, I will not find out until tomorrow we both will until then" I reply.

We drink the rest of the bottle and have water in between I kiss Jug, and then he kisses me back, again after again we kiss. I don't think it will go anywhere, I'm hoping to have a night with him tomorrow but that's if he still wants me after what I will be showing. I look into his eyes, and then to the him then to the time that is 6:30. "Betty" he whisperes "shhh" I order. He takes my hands away from him. "As much as I like this, not while you're upset or angry, that isn't a good way to have a night, and I can hear your stomach telling me that your hungry" Jughead Jones refuses, wow! "True, I don't really feel like leaving the house tonight I can put an order through at Pop's" I think "yea sure, Betty I'm sorry", "don't apologise when you know what is best for me more than I do myself". I call Pop's and place the order.

We had to wait a while until it arrived it's now seven o'clock, I open the door to see a delivery person there, I pay and take the mouth watering food.

An hour or more later we are finished food. I feel more myself now and ok, I start to pick up from where I was told not to, "Betty", I know Juggie is only telling me the truth but screw it. I don't listen to him I just do what I want. "This is not what is going to happen but we can have a moment" He but's in. I push everything off the bed. As the time goes by that's when I hear "Elizabeth," my mother. I lunge myself away from Jughead but still closer enough I can get him out of the house. "Ah,hi mum" I am in so much trouble. "What, ah Jughead I think it's better if you leave" my mother kicks out, I look at Jug miserably. We wait until we know he is gone. "So how was your trip?" I wonder "it was fine, it was perfect but then to come home to her daughter wither her boyfriend kissing in her bed was the best bit, hang on I take that back my favourite part is now being able to smell the liquor off your breath" she argues, "Betty why, did he make you do anything you didn't want to do" she adds "no he would never do that do me, mum, ah um the liquor well I had a really bad day so I wanted something for it, and what you saw I promise it wasn't what it looked like, I swear" I explain "ok but Betty is there anything I should know before I go on about something else" she questions "tomorrow we are going to the 75th celebration of the Serpents I already said yes so we are going and I want to go", her face didn't like it "ok, but if I see you getting into some really strong drink we leave straight away" she stands ground rules. "Oh and just you young lady is seriously gong to need to talk to me eventually about Veronica Lodge, I need for a story with the Lodge's" she perks in. "Ok, I'm going for a shower, then write, and sleep p" I tell her...


	7. Help author needs help

**Ok so I need a name for Betty that Sweet-Pea can call her as I really need a name. I need answers tonight as I'm writing the next chapter at the moment and it is getting harder as I don't have a name for him to call her. It must be original and hasn't been used before, it must suit there funny bond they have... Get back to me ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 7: Ride along

As the hot water runs down on my body I feel tingles go up my spine. I step into the shower. As I bathe I keep remembering that tomorrow is the night I shine but only if Veronica isn't singing, I am going to need something just to make her not so good while she is singing. The only person I know I can get a favour like that from is someone who is sly, and won't tell Jughead what I have asked for and that is Sweet-Pea. I get out of the shower, I get dressed, I grab my phone and text Toi asking if Jughead is at the Wyrm and she reply's saying he isn't in until tomorrow morning, I write back saying I will be coming down tonight as I need to see someone for a favour. I make my way into my room and change again into something a bit warmer. My mother has gone to bed luckily she is a deep sleeper, I sneak out the window. I need to get there, I text Archie asking him if he can give me a lift to the Wyrm. I give him a flash of my phone to let him know I'm waiting outside. I see him walk outside over to me. "Betty why the White Wyrm?" He wonders "just need to talk to one of the Serpents as of the celebration tomorrow" I answer. He nods and we take Fred's truck.

When we arrive I tell him to leave as I can get a ride home. I go inside. I walk over to the bar to see Toni "one bear thank you" I order. She unpops the lid and hands me the beer. I spot Sweet-Pea and go over to him as he is playing pool. "What brings you here", ahh he is so annoying when he asks things "I need a favour" four words only, I turn my head over to the corner. We walk over tot he corner "what do you need?" He questions "I need something that I can put in a certain someone's drink that will make them feel sick and bolt to the bathroom" I answer "I have something that will work but I want to know more, who is the for,?" He prices " Veronica Lodge, I need her drink spiked as she is singing with Archie as I will be taking over for her but she can't know and I need her gone from the sip she takes" I reply "done deal, I will put just a little something in her drink when she goes up to sing, but I must say lately I've been liking the new you, but I know what you're doing, I know why you want Veronica gone, you want to be one of us"he exclaims. I go silent "maybe I do but you will just have to wait and see, Jughead can not know about this conversation he doesn't know anything that has been going on, I mean it Sweet-Pea" I explain "ok, ok, ok, come have a drink with us" he tells me "I have one waiting for me so sure" I give him the answer he wanted, we take a seat at the bar and we drink. I look at the time realising I have been here longer than I thought I was, it is about 10:45. "Toni, let's have a little round of shots" I call, Fangs, Toni and Sweet-Pea join. I make the most rounds. By the time we the rounds it is 11:15. I really need to get home. I shoot my head up to the clock again even though I know the time "I can give you a ride home" Toni says "don't worry about It Tones, you clean up, I can give Princess a ride home if she wants it" Sweet-Pea pos in "thank you" I answer. We head outside to his motorbike. He hands me a helmet "like I said before Sweet-Pea Jug can not know about this, he doesn't even know I'm out tonight" I confirm "why would I tell him as there is nothing to tell, now hop on and hold on tight" he orders me. I put my arms around his waist, but it feels weird because it isn't Juggie, as Sweet-Pea takes off I feel a jolt go through me. He goes faster than Jug, "do you trust me?" He questions "I guess so" I answer. He goes even faster and the bike pumps it's gears as zooms up the road. I realised I am holding onto his waist tighter than I was before. I

We arrive at my house but I don't want to get off the bike "this is your house isn't it" he speaks "yea it is" I am still on the bike, "would you like to go for another ride?" He asks "no she won't be" I turn to see Archie there "Andrews, come to take Princess by her will," Sweet-Pea jokes "she won't be going on your bike again, Betty why were you even at the White Wyrm", gets this isn't going to end well "I was with my other friends, I will be fine or I am fine, Sweet-Pea keep driving" I answer. "Betty" Archie yells at me "sorry Arch see you you tomorrow night! I say. I put my hands back around Swet-Pea's waist again and he drives off, "any requests?" He asks "anywhere, but after, home" I tell him! He gives me a grin. I have no clue where I am going all I know is that I feel good.

It's pure dark, only street lights are the light I can see. I'm starting to get cold. "Take this" Sweet-Pea grabs my hands a puts them on the steering handles. "Sweet-Pea I have no clue what I am doing" I freak, "you said you trust me," he reminds me, his left hand takes one of the handles but his other hand holding out his Serpent jacket for me, "put this on and you won't be so cold, you might as well get use to this jacket as it will be what you mostly use as a jacket," I put on the leather black jacket. It's so warm. "You know, no one knows but you and Veronica as she kinda found out, please don't tell anyone, everyone will know tomorrow night, or should I say tonight" as it's 1:00 in the morning, "Betty hold on tight" he tells me as he goes a little faster. "How did you know?" I asks "it was a matter of time before you would want to join, to be honest I like you, I may not act like it but you would be a good Serpent hell even a Queen, I know your doing the dance, when you asked me about the thing for Veronica I knew straight away, don't worry about it just let your body flow with the dance" he tells me.

It's about 1:45 when Sweet-Pea drops me home. I hop off the bike. I hand the jacket to him, "thank you for the ride," I acknowledge "stop by earlier tomorrow today, oh and Toni will call you some stage today, I will see you later Princess" he says good night. I give him the jacket and sneak back into my room through the window.

I get inside and put my pyjamas on and head to bed.

 **So this was a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, so I don't know if anyone noticed it or not but change of prospective key for me hasn't been working so my thing for you guys is for you to pick it up and guess. If it's to hard to pick up please let me know ASAP.**

 **Let me know on what you think of Betty's nickname from Sweet-Pea, if you don't think it's suits let me know please, and if she becomes more than a princess to a queen I probably will keep her as princess. The reason she is called princess is because she is a northisider and part Southside so I thought that as Betty is sweet but has a dark side and Sweet-Pea can see that in her I should call her Princess and to me it suitable.**

 **Feel free to review and give me advice and ideas for the next couple of chapters.**

 **-Vampire.girl.music**


	9. Chapter 8: Celebration part 1

I wake up. My head keeps going back to the night I had and early morning that went by. Tonight is the night I get to show off the other Betty Cooper. There is one question I have, why does Sweet-Pea call me Princess? Am I a Princess, but I am going to be queen hopefully with Jughead, then why Princess?

I get out of bed and have a shower and get changed. After I put on some clothes I get a text from Jug saying.

 **Jughead:** Hey beautiful, was wondering if you wanted to help me setup for tonight

 **Betty:** sure thing, are you picking me up or

 **Jughead:** I have my hands full so I will send Toni to pick you up at 10

 **Betty:** ok. See you in half an hour!

In the meantime I might as well just do leftover homework. I go downstairs to get myself some coffee before I hit the books. Mum has work today and then she will meet me at the celebration tonught after work as I'm going with Jughead. I go up to my room and start the books...

The doorbelle goes. I go downstairs and out the door to see Toni waiting for me on her bike. "Hey" I greet "Hey, I'm happy you're helping setup for tonight, Cheryl has gone full out for this party, and plus I wanted to talk to you" She unfolds, I give her a look "so what is with Sweet-Pea calling me "Princess" I'm a little confused?" I ask "oh, it's because you're sweet but badass and on the Northside and Southside a lot, he won't tell me the other reason but I think it's really cute, but how was the ride last night" she explains "it was amazing, he goes very fast, and then Archie was being a jerk so I told him to drive off so we came back at 1:15 I can't remember the time, but it wasn't like the way Jughead drives with me," I tell her "that's good, are we going or just standing here" she adds. I realised we haven't left. We get on her bike and drive off to the Wyrm.

We arrive and go inside.

I walk in to see Cheryl ordering everyone to do stuff "Hey cousin" I shout to her, I walk over to Cheryl "ohh Betty you can help me setup or help me tell everyone where things go, Sweet-Pea more to the left, now Jughead more to the right, YES" she orders, the boys are trying to put up a banner. I go over to the bar to help Toni, I don't let her tell me know. I grab some glasses and put them with the others, I dry some as well "Thanks Betty" Toni says "hot Blondy two beers" Jughead's voice I turn around and unpop two beers for Jug and Sweet-Pea. They take a seat and I give them their order "Toni do you have a new recruit?" Sweet-Pea asks "if she wants to sure but I'll go easy on her" Toni answers. I laugh a little, "So Betty tells me you and Andrews had a little show off last night when you took Betty home," Toni speaks, oh crap I haven't told Jughead I was even at the Wyrm, "you were here last night" Jug says confused "yea I needed a favour and Sweet-Pea helped me out" I answer "yea we did have a run in, and he didn't like seeing Betty on my bike or just knowing that she was at the Wyrm with us" Sweet-Pea answered "he better be on his best behaviour tonight and not mention how you acted Betty" Toni adds, I really need Toni to stop talking "what happened Betts?" Jug is asking "I told Sweet-Pea to keep driving, so i kept Archie standing there, he was being a jerk, and I was fine, we went for a drive, a short drive and Sweet-Pea took me home" I explain "I promise Jones I wasn't being stupid on the bike, I gave her my jacket when she was cold, she held the handle bars, but Andrews was really getting her so I drove off" Sweet-Pea covered for me, "Ok, I trust you with my girl, changing the subject but am I the only one who thinks that Betty looks hot behind the bar" Jug replies "no your not" Cheryl pipes in and then the others agree "well you might be seeing more of me behind this bar and Jughead Jones you will get the special treatment" I giggle "get a room" Cheryl laughs. We spend a couple of hours helping until Jug and I leave to go get ready for tonight. He drives me home and will be back at 5:45 to pick me up as it a far drive to the Wyrm.

I rush inside as I need to get ready. I race to my room and pull out my outfit. I put on the dance outfit first, before I put on my other clothes I look in my small mirror to see what I look like, I hope I haven't pushed the boundaries though. I put a pink jumpsuit with buttons on the front that I can rip apart. I put on my black and silver heels that thankfully go with my jumpsuit. I get out my curling iron and curl my hair. Makeup is simple, dark pink lipstick that I wish was red, soft eyeshadow, I looked into the mirror to see what the innocent look, except the fishnets went up my legs, I felt powerful. It had taken me half an hour to get ready so it was only 4:30. I was going to do touch ups and make sure I knew how I was dancing. I sat on my chair slowly moving my hands on my body, timing every touch I made. I was ready!

When Jughead arrived I went downstairs opened the door and closed it to reveal what I was wearing. He looked at me from head to toe. "Betty Cooper you look beautiful, sexy as hell" he complimented "not bad yourself Jughead Jones" he was wearing, black jeans, one of his S shirts, his serpent jacket, and beanie of course. I hoped on the bike and we drove off.


	10. Chapter 9: Celebration part 2

We reach the Wyrm, before getting off the bike I take a breather. I make my way off the bike. I lock arms with Jughead and enter. As we walk in some eyes turn to stare. We go straight over to the bar and I go behind it to help Toni. Cheryl is sitting watching Toni work. "You look absolutely amazing cousin, I approve" Cheryl pipes in, "I have to say Princess I'm impressed" Sweet-Pea of course, "Princess?" Jug asks "don't worry about it Jug, Toni will explain later" I tell him, in the corner of my eye I see Veronica and Archie sitting in the corner having a drink. F.P walks over to us "I see Toni had found someone to help her out, but I must say Betty you look beautiful and your mother will not approve of the fishnets" F.P talks "what can I get you F.P" I check "bourbon, oh talking of the devil" he orders. My mother has walked through the door wearing all black she makes her way over to me, "Alice good to see you, even though it wasn't that along ago" F.P winks at her. "Shh F.P the children are here" my mother whispers. Everyone is looking at everyone "you didn't" Jug bluntly asks, F.P and my mother smirk, "oh my god mum," I sigh. Sweet-Pea is laughing with Toni and Cheryl "What can I get you mother" I do the job "straight up tequila, long day at work" she orders. I make her order and give it to her. I make myself a drink and step out of the bar and sit with them. My mother's eyes go to the heels and fishnets "tonight Betty is the only night I want you to wear those nets and shoes, but I approve" wow for once I can get dressed and feel normal. F.P tells stories about other Serpent related stuff and so does my mother.

An hour or more goes by and I haven't seen Veronica and Archie move from the spot I didn't sae them in. I get up from my chair "excuse me" I leave and go over to them "can I get you anything like another drink" I ask they are both staring at me "B, this is not what I was expecting but, ah what the hell" Veronica puts her words in "what is going on with you Betty, you're not the girl next door anymore," Archie adds in "no I'm not Arch but I feel anther me right now and I like it so I will ask again is there anything I can get for you" I restate "two martini's" Veronica replies, before I walk off her hands grab my wrist "get you filthy little rich hands off my wrist" I blurt out, before I know it I have Jug, Toni beside me "everything ok here Betty" Toni wonders "sure thing, Toni two martini's for these two" I answer Archie goes to talk before Jughead cuts him off "shut it Archie"! We take our seats back...

Hours go by before it's time for Veronica and Archie's performance, I give Sweet-Pea a look so he knows to spike Veronica's drink. He comes over to me "this will work" he says. I take the drinks off him and take them up to them. "Veronica this is yours and Archie this is yours" I explain. I make my way over to the corner to watch. I look around the room to see where everyone is, Jughead in the right centre, Sweet-Pea other corner leaning against the wall, my mother and F.P in the back near the bar, Cheryl and Toni front right. All I need now is for my plan to succeed. They're halfway when Veronica's hand goes to her stomach and then mouth, her legs move quicker then her body to the bathroom with Archie following behind her. Sweet-Pea gives me a sterind look, the crowed starts to boo louder. I walk my way up to the stage "children waiting for the day they feel good, happy birthday, happy birthday" I sing, I start to undo the buttons and let the jumpsuit fall down my body, I continue to sing as I step out of the suit. I take a step back and slide my hand up my thigh to my hair and to meet with my other hand. I am looking Jughead right in the eyes as I do this. I walk over to the pole. I wrap my hands and legs on it and glide my way down it. I stand back up and swing around it, I do a little more when I walk back over to the microphone and sing the last line "Mad world". The crowed is dead silent until it cheers. F.P comes up to the stage and hands me his jacket even though he isn't the king of the Serpents, I walk off the stage and back in the corner. I see Sweet-Pea smiling at me and I smile back, F.P is thanking people and talking about Jughead, when I see my mother look at me shocked and walk out the door to leave, I follow after her.

"What were you thinking, why did I ask that, Betty I know my other side of my daughter now" she cry's "I'm sorry mum but I had to, I wanted to, Mum I want to be one of them" I exclaim, "of course you do, I'm going home do what you want I'm not stoping you" she says and leaves, I eat her her drive off but to see Jughead now standing in front of me holding my jumpsuit. "You're mad at me" I whisper "I should've known you would do this, I knew you wanted to be a Serpent and we talked about it, I was gonna get another way then this, but I'm not mad at you, I'm overwhelmed by how you danced, how you were, but this is different" he says looking at my clothes, "Jug, I love you" I tell him "I love you so damn much Betty Cooper, put this back on and we can go back inside" he says handing me my jumpsuit, I put it back on but leaving one of the buttons undone.

We walk back inside and to go the group in the middle space, F.P still talking "Jughead will you come up here" F.P asks. "You know what you have to do" F.P whispers to Jug, "thanks dad, now 75th anniversary of the Serpents and hell has it been a rlong ride and it will be even a longer ride when you have another leader standing with us, I think we all know who that will be" he announces, Sweet-Pea comes over to Jug and hands him a Serpent Jacket, "Bets" He starts he holds out his hand for me, I take his hand and step up with him, he helps me put on the Serpent jacket, I flick my hair away and back to my shoulders. "Here's to our new Queens" Jug shouts, the Serpents are cheering loudly, Jughead pulls a strand of hair away from my face and kisses me like no one is watching but it's the exact opposite. We get off the stage and head back over to our friends. Archie and Veronica saw me get crowned Queen, and I saw them leave after it. "That jacket looks nice on you Princess, no matter if your queen I'm still calling you princess" Sweet-Pea speaks "You rocked that stage Betty," Toni tells "we should be drinking to our new Queen, congratulations cousin" Cheryl adds.

We drink a couple of rounds until I start to feel tired. "Jug I'm ready to leave," I tell him, "ok" he replies, we say our goodbyes and leave. We get on the bike and get out here.

We pull up at his trailer.

 **It's one thirty in the morning and I am doing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed what you read.**

 **Now I must sleep!**


	11. Chapter 10: Romance

We go in the trailer hands in one another. I open the door and quickly shut it close. I kiss Jughead. He gets the idea. He pushes me up against the wall, he picks me up as he kisses my neck. "Jug" I moan. I lead him to the bedroom. We fall back onto the bed. I push my self up to the bed frame, Jughead follows me up. He takes off his shirt and I realest mine. Jug kisses me from my mouth down. "Juggie, don't go anywhere" I tell him "I'm not leaving you Bets, Bets" he replies. "Juggie I need you tonight," I say. I move myself on top of Jughead's lap I'm sitting, his hands go up and down my back, it tickles, he goes for my bra strap but then stops "Juggie" I whisper "Baby are you sure?" He says sternly "yes," I answer. The strap comes undone, I rip the bra off and chuck it on the floor, I pull Jug's beanie off and run my hands through his hair. As I kiss him, I unbuckle his belt "Juggie, uh, what about" I say giving him a look. We both know what I mean, he reaches over to his bedside draws. I wish this day and night would never end. I feel free, I am happy, very happy!

"Baby, you are amazing," I tell her "I know I am if you said I wasn't I might have to punish you for it" she replies. Her hands push my body down hard onto th bed... Betty takes control.

As I push him down onto the bed I feel more confident then I ever had, I'm surprised that Jug let me be in control, being Serpent Queen definitely comes with some advantages and disadvantages but this is a big step of an advantage. I make my way onto the side of the bed and off him, he picks me up and flips me over so now he is on top. We twist our legs around each other. This Queen is a warrior Queen and Jug is my one and only!

I wake up at 10 in the morning, I look over to my side to see my King still asleep. I sit up and wrap the sheet around my body as it will be the only thing I have on. When I think to myself I have no clothes, why am I thinking about that now when I should be thinking about the night I just had. I get my phone from wherever I left it on the floor and text Cheryl.

 **Betty:** Cheryl, emergency, I need some clothes. I don't care if they're yours as long as they fit.

 **Cheryl:** oh my dear cousin did you and Jughead last night

 **Betty:** we will talk after as long as I know you are bringing me clothes

 **Cheryl:** yes ok, they're going to be mine, I will be at the trailer in about 20 minutes, can't wait to see you in my clothes.

 **Betty:** thank you so much Cheryl, now I must go see you soon, please hurry!

I look through Jughead's clothes to find one of his S tops. I get, I put back on my under clothes and put his top over me. I try to sneak out of the room when my wrist is being pulled back to the bed "where do you think you're going" Jug's first morning words awesome, his eyes look at the top "I see you are wearing my property" he adds, "yes I am, go back to sleep my King" I comand him. He gives me a cheeky grin.

I walk out to the kitchen to see F.P sitting on the couch watching TV, I go straight to the pot of coffee "would you like some coffee Mr Jones" I ask "oh god morning Betty, no thank you I have some alreadyl" he says taking a sip out of the mug he has. All of a sudden I feel these arms wrap around my waist "you know we could go back to the bed" "I'm right here son" F.P cuts him off, I laugh a little "Juggie, stop that is ticking me, and the door is open" I laugh, "no one can see us or hear us but my dad that I'm probably making feel very uncomfortable" Jug answers "I saw and heard everything" Cheryl, it hasn't been 20 minutes it's been 10, I let her in the house "oh good morning Cheryl" F.P greets, "don't worry I won't be here long I just came to drop some clothes off to Betty" she explains "I'm going out for a little while, so feel free to say" F.P tells us "on second thought I might stay for a bit" Cheryl of course. I grab the clothes off her and go change in Jughead's room.

I'm dressed, I look myself up from head to toe, I'm wearing a black short sleeved top with like a cross fold that shows my stomach, that has a rose on one of the shoulders, a red skirt that I like, red normally doesn't suit me but this time it does. The shoes are mine as they are slip ons and my Serpent jacket. I walk out of the room, "you look hot cousin" Cheryl blurts out, Jughead's eyes can't keep their eyes of me "do you like what you see" I smirk "I always like what I see when it comes to you even if" "ok still right here" Cheryl cuts him off!, I look up to both of them and laugh.

Cheryl, Jug and I agreed to go to Pop's for food as we are all starving, except I have one worry... we take the bikes and I hop on Jughead's...

we arrive at Pop's!

 **Ok so this chapter was quite slow but good I thought. So I will be bringing in some other characters such as: Penny and Malachi (goulies) as well, there is going to be a little thing with Betty though and Jughead. It might be in the next chapter I don't know all I know is that writing this story I haven't had many reviews or just anything, I've only had two. I love reviews and ideas, I am looking for ideas otherwise I can't continue this story.**

 **Always- Vampire. Girl. Southside Serpent... (changed my name)...**


	12. Chapter 11: surprise

As we get off the bikes, I take a moment as I'm sitting still on the bike and the others are off and start to walk when Jughead realises that I'm still sitting on it. "Baby, are you alright" he worries "ah yea, I just realised that this is the first time I am walking into Pop's as a Serpent, what will people think of me, how will other react, what is Riverdale going to think of me," I rant "it's ok you don't need to worry about what everyone will think of you and they will react, you Betty are perfect, you are that perfect that you are my Queen, so will you do me the honours of coming into Pop's with us as our new member of the Serpents" Jughead "I hope Princess will because we have a little surprise waiting back at the Wyrm after Pop's" I turn around to see Sweet-Pea and Toni standing there, "your Queen can do this or should I say your Princess to Sweet-Pea" I answer. I get off the bike and we start to walk. As we walk into Pop's Cheryl and Toni behind me and The boys in front and me in the middle. I feel a hand get on my wrist and it's Veronica "get your filthy little rich hands of my wrist like I have told you before, so don't make me ask you again" I order, I shake my wrist and then Archie has just walked up behind me, "what's going on Ronnie, Bets?" He asks "well Betty and her crew just walked in, Arch do you realise what she is wearing, and she called me filthy little rich" Veronica complains "Arch Veronica is just trying to turn you against me" I tell him "Betty, I know what you did with Veronica's drink, you spiked so you could take over our song to do your slutty dance," He spills CRAP, Jughead's face is looking at me and Toni's "it was the only way I could get to where I am, and Archie I knew you both wouldn't and don't accept me for what I am now" I answer, both of there faces are still the same "you know what V let's settle this once and fall all, outside now" I explain "Betty" Archie starts "actually Andrews I think our Queen has a pretty good idea" Cheryl says.

We all walk outside. "North/ Southsider vs rich know it all Northsider" I declare "Betty I'm not going to fight you" she replies "yes you are if you want to go back to Pop's again" I declare as well, "Betty what" before she can finish my fist goes to her face "come on V, it will be fun" I order, I look behind me to see Jughead smiling at me in horror. Veronica goes to punch me and succeeds, and it was hard. I touch my nose to feel blood, "you wanted me to play so let's play" She goes back at me. We fight a little "I'm sorry V" I punch her hard and she goes flying backwards, she hits the ground and Archie rushes over to her "Betty, what the hell happened to you" He questions "I saw who Veronica really is and I got over her, Arch you might want to take her to her place or yours as she might have a concussion" I reply, I bend down to him, I kiss him on the cheek, "sorry Arch" I answer, I get up and start to walk back "if you still care about one of us or any of people from Riverdale High like Kevin you will hand in your coloures" he yells out, the other people that are standing before me I look at them and back at Archie "I'm so sorry Arch but I can't do that" I tell him and walk back with my Serpent friends.

Before I go in Jughead stops me "Betty I'm not having a go at you but what happened with Veronica's drink?" He questions "don't have a go at Sweet-Pea, the favour I asked him was to spike V's drink so I could do the dance as she threatened me about the dance" I explain "it's ok Baby," he tells me. We go back inside and slide into a booth.

"I'm in a good mood, so how about we head back to the Wyrm and have a few drinks" I ask "yes I forgot, we have something waiting back at the Wyrm for you Betty, I'll call Fangs and tell him we're on our way" Toni answers "I wonder what it is" I wonder? We head out to the bikes and I hop on with Jughead. We drive off to the Wyrm.

We arrive at the White Wyrm. I get off the bike and but I notice this thing covered with a sheet, we walk back inside, as we walk in Fangs stops us "turn around where going outside the front" Fangs tells me I realising I am the only one standing at the door we walk back down to them "what's going on" I question everyone is there looking, "Juggie, what is going on" I weirdly ask he comes up over to me and all of the others that are out with me "we though you may want a little something" Toni says "Fangs, Cheryl do us the honours" Toni adds. Fangs and Cheryl pull back the sheets... To see... a black bike with hot pink stripes up the side of it with polished silver gears. "We know it's only been about a day or two but we still thought as you are the queen and all" Jughead answers. I race to him, his arms wraps around my waist and we kiss, "ok, ok, ok, we're still here" Fangs puts out, I still have one of my arms around Juggie's waist "thank you guys, now are we just going to let my brand new bike just sitting there or do I get to ride it" I exclaim, "what about we take a little ride just a small one around the Northside so we can show of my beautiful, badass cousin" Cheryl always the one. We agree, I swing my legs around the bike and put on the helmet that came with it, it's like Jughead's. I let Sweet-Pea lead the way.


	13. Chapter 12: Hope part 1

As we speed down the roads of Riverdale I feel myself grow a little worried about everything. My friends hate me, but this part of my friends don't, I just don't understand why the Northside thinks I'm too good to be on the Southside or in the Serpents. As we're driving the cold wind brushed against my neck but it's hard to feel it with my leather jacket on me. We stop, I look to see we have stopped at Pop's. I stop my bike with the others. Sweet-Pea, Cheryl, Toni, Fangs, Jughead and I walk into Pop's. We get in and still heads turn to me but I don't get why as everyone knows that this is who I am now. We slide into booth, "you know what today and when we go back tonight has been really nice, thank you so much again for my bike" I acknowledge "you don't need to say thank you as the Queen gets what she needs, we protect our family" Toni adds "well she was already mine, and now Toni and I have a Serpent sister" Cheryl exclaims "I know I've said it before but, I'm sorry that I was a such a jerk to you when you wanted to join and I pushed you to your limits, but look where you are now, our Queen" Sweet-Pea explains "it's ok Sweet-Pea, I'm glad that you pushed me otherwise I wouldn't be sitting with you guys" I answer. I lean closer to Jughead and he puts his arm around me, "awww, cousin you two are so happy I like seeing you happy and away from friends that hurt you," Cheryl tells me. We sit for a while and then drive back to the Wyrm.

Her hair is out instead of her high ponytail, as she drives with me I notice a smile on her face, blonde curls fly in the wind as the wind takes her. The ride is long but we arrive at one of the places Betty and I enjoy.

We arrive, everyone is off there bike but me. My hair is fuzzy as I take off the helmet. My blonde curls fall to the side of my shoulders. I take a moment and then hop off. I join the rest of them and go inside with them. Instead of taking a seat at the bar I go behind it and help Toni, she puts her hands on mine "go have fun Betty, take the drink sitting in the counter and go have fun before you are put into your duties of the Queen" she tells me. I go over to Jughead playing pool with the guys. I wrap my hands around his waist, "Hey beautiful" he says "I wanna play and that is an order" I confirm, I grab the stick of him and rack up. Toni and Cheryl come up by my side and Jug, Fangs and Sweet-Pea team up. "My rules, I vs Jug, Toni vs Sweet-Pea, and Cheryl vs Fangs, best of three" I explain "your going down Princess" "don't jinx yourself Sweet-Pea I wouldn't have to clean your tears if the floor" I backfire. We grin and start to play Toni goes first with Sweet-Pea and Toni wins, Cheryl goes against Fangs and Fangs wins "it's a draw Cooper, get ready for your tears to be on the floor" Jug teases "game on Baby" he replies. I he breaks.

It is on the last ball and we are both going for the 8 ball. It's my shot and I... I hit it in the hole. The girls hug me "don't worry boys, maybe next time" I tease again, "you did well, well done our Queen" Fangs being stupid wow. That's when we hear it, engines roaring up outside and laughter. We go outside, No... Penny and the Goulies . I keep walking by Juggie, even though I'm almost frozen from fear, except that now I'm part leader I shouldn't be scared "what do you want" Jug shouts "well we heard that Ponytail was a Serpent but not just a Serpent the Queen Serpent with her King, so we wanted to see wanted to see if it's true on what I've been told and I see it is" Penny explains "but we also wanted to see how far you would go to protect her, and how amazingly bad the King and Queen are together, Jones you wouldn't want us beating you again would you" Malachi adds, Jughead looks down and then back up, "you won't touch a hair on her body" Toni spits out "enough, you want to see who I am, I'm not hiding anything" I yell, "I see ponytail has fire but how long will the fire burn for" Penny teases, "you mean before I put a bullet in her" Malachi questions "you wouldn't dare to fire that gun at our Queen" Sweet-Pea argues!

 **Sorry to make this chapter shorter than normal.**

 **Sorry guys for leaving this on a cliffhanger, I'm so bad..**

 **until the next chapter, I am also sorry that it takes me a while to post but I should be posting more often now as I have a plan but writing is so HARD!**

 **Always Vampire.girl. Southside Serpent**


	14. Chapter 13: Hope part 2

When I hear a gunfire go off, but to only look down to my stomach to see a small but turning into a large expanding blood wound. "Cousin, cousin" I hear Cheryl yell, I feel myself falling to the ground "that's all we wanted, you will be hearing from us Jones" Penny calls out, I hear the bikes leave with laughter of the Ghoulies as they ride away. As I'm falling I feel Arms hold me from the ground, "Juggie, I'm sorry" I apologise, "shhhh.Betty, don't close your eyes baby, Bets" I slightly hear him. My eyes flutter close... I will fight like hell to come back to Jug, the Serpents, my friends and family. This is not how Betty Cooper leaves this selfish world!

I am holding Betty, my Queen in my arms as her gash of blood gets worse, her blood is smeared all over me, my hands are covered in her DNA , my shirt has her ichor on it. "We need to get Betty to a hospital, we all have bikes not cars," Toni informs me "not helping T, I don't care how we get there as long as I get Betty to a damn hospital," I shout "it's ok Baby," I whisper, I see a car pull up with Cheryl in it "well I may of just hi jacket a car, hurry up get in," Cheryl orders, Cheryl gets out of the car and let's me drive, she goes around to Toni and rides with her, Toni and the others take the bikes and follow me behind.

I'm pushing this car as fast as it goes "just hold on baby we're almost there, keep on fighting" I talk even though she probably can't hear me. I can hear the others as their motors are pumping, I pull up at the hospital. I get out of the car and pick Betty up. I carry her in my arms and race in. As I am running my way into the building "somebody HELP" I scream a few nurses come over with a bed for me to lay her down on, "name, what happened" the woman asks "ah, Betty Cooper, she was shot and I think it has gone deep" I explain I follow them but I get to, two double doors that I get held back to not go in "I am all she has, her mother is out of town, her father is jail, and her sister is somewhere, please let me go in" I beg "I am sorry but you must wait out here for when you can see her" the doctor replies. "Jones" I hear Toni yell out. Toni pulls me away from the door "She is in there fighting for her life, because she joined us, because I made her Queen and this is what she gets in return" I bellow, "you need to calm down Jug" Toni tells me. I walk back over with the others "I tried getting in touch with Alice but her phones is off, and Jug I called F.P as he will be able to sort this out and Betty thinks of F.P and you as family so that's why I called him and he said he will be here soon" Cheryl explains. I take a seat with Sweet-Pea and the others. "They Ghoulies and Penny will pay for what they did to our Queen," Fangs tells me "Uh Jug, we may not see eye to eye a lot but from when Betty joined officially I knew I was going to say this, I will help you put an end to those filthy low life Ghoulies and that Snake Charmer, I will stand by my word and rest to sure that your Queen and my Princess is safe" Sweet-Pea declares. For the first time I have heard Sweet-Pea say something like that and stand by his word, "thanks Pea," "Hey, Sweet-Pea lets go get some food for when Betty wakes up and for us" I hear Fangs say. Ok this is weird Fangs is never like this but they did all grow on Betty when I very first had her in the White Wyrm... Cheryl and Toni have gone to find coffee for all of us. "Son" my dad is standing in the middle of the room. He rushes over to me and hugs me, "how is she?" He wonders "I don't know, I haven't had anyone inform me about anything, dad I really don't know what to do" I answer "it will be ok Jug, Betty will pull through this otherwise you wouldn't have put her in charge or the Serpents with you, I tried contacting Alice but no pickup so I left her a message," he exclaims "thanks dad now we just have to wait" I reply. A while later the guys come back with food and the girls come back with coffee.

I have my eyes close shut but my mind is going back to my mothers Senior year.

 _- Flashback\- **Alice** _

_I feel myself rushing to the girls bathroom. I go in a cubicle and spew my stomach out. I flush the toilet. I grab out what I was dredging from my pocket. A pregnancy test I am holding in my hand, I never considered this option but every morning I just haven't been feeling myself, and I'm late. I follow the instructions and wait the amount of time. "Crap" I say looking down at the test that has a plus sign, I'm positive. I'm frickin pregnant with... F.P's baby. F.P and I have hooked up a couple of times, when I think of a couple I think a lots. "Alice, what, oh my god" Hermione Gomez standing in front of me. "It's my worse nightmare" I answer. I get out of the cubicle and go to the sink. I also turn to see Penelope Blossom "I see Alice Smith has been a bit naughty," She jokes "yea with F.P Jones" Hermione giggles "while I'm pregnant he is screwing a cheerleader," I talk "well you must of really turned him on for him to make you pregnant" Penelope teases "you shady Bitch" I say as I slap Penelope, I am going to be in detention after this but oh well it's worth it, as I get to slap this rich kid._

Flashback- **F.P**

Fred is nervous about running down the halls of Riverdale High half naked "I'll do it with you buddy, hey it will be fun" I say making him feel better. Mantel is sitting there smirking. We strip off and run down the halls. Laughs and people stare.

 **Time skip**

 _Sitting in this desk with the room filled with others in detention as our names get called out on the detention list. I look behind me to see Alice sitting there and Hermione gives me and look and then to Alice. What the hell? Alice looks at me and then back to the paper, "you will write a 1,000 word essay if it is not completed today you will do it tomorrow". Alice gets out of her chair and grabs a envelope knife from the desk and goes over to the window. From the corner of my eye I see her ingraving our initials. I give her a look!_


	15. Chapter 14: Life

I feel a jolt go through my body, a miner spark telling me to wake. I gasp as my eyes immediately open, I look around felling like I'm almost out air. "Betty" Jug, F.P sitting there "oh Jug," I stutter, "ah, what's going on, last I remember was a pain of a bullet go through me, oh my god am I dead" I speak "certainly Alice Coopers daughter, you're not dead Betty" F.P replies, he continues "I'm going to go and let the others know that Betty is awake".

I take Jughead's hand edging him to lay with me "I don't want to hurt you Baby" "if you think that will hurt try having to be shot" I reply. He lays with me on the single bed. I look to him, and kiss him as I get the chance before the others come rushing in. Sweet-Pea, Toni, Cheryl, and Fangs are here with me. "Where's my mum, not that I'm happy to see you guys but I would've expected another adult here" I question "we tried to contact her but we had no luck Betty" Cheryl starts, "can someone please tell me what has happened?" I question, "the Ghoulies and Penny took off after you were shot, you should be out tomorrow and the bad news is that you can't ride your bike" Toni explains, "they shot our Queen and they will pay" Fangs exclaims, "they will but not yet, Betty they will pay but we want to lure them out" F.P adds. I'm silent, I don't know what to say, "cousin, you ok" Cheryl asks "ah yea, so what's the plan from here?" I wonder "for starters, we are going to have a Serpent around you all times, you will not end up in here again, I will take you to school on Monday, and make sure that each class one of us is with you" Jug declares, "I will be with Betty first plus she is family by blood and gang, and we have some serious catching up to do" Cheryl suggests "done, Cheryl you will do the first half of the day and then I will take the second or anyone else who wants to" He confirms "oh Betty why you are at school I'm going to try and find your mum and get a Serpent or two to help, once a Serpent always a Serpent" F.P explains, "ok thank you, ah if you don't mind can I talk to you Mr Jones,alone" I ask. The others are looking at each other weirdly, Jug looks at me and gets off the bed and follows the others out. "What can I do for you Betty" "I know you said you will try and find out more about my mother but if you find out anything can you please let me know what you find out, I just have this really bad feeling, I just I don't know, I" before I can go on F.P puts a hand in my shoulder "I won't let anything else happen to you, I will find your mum, and Betty you don't need to keep calling me Mr Jones, you're family, F.P ok" he answers "ok" I reply. F.P walks out to leave me laying here alone, but I feel this sharp pain go through my wound. I get my phone, I text Toni.

I look to my phone, a message from Betty, **Betty** something's wrong with my Stitches I need you to get a nurse, please don't tell Jug I don't need him worry. I look up to Fangs and Sweet-Pea, all of a sudden Fangs starts saying something to Jug to distract him. I go over to a nurse "hi, Betty Cooper needs some help, something is wrong with her stitching she thinks" I explain. The nurse and I go to her room as the boys district Jug. Betty is sitting up holding her covered patch. The nurse peels of the patch to reaver what looks like an infected stitches, "these need to be restitched, I will have someone in right away to do them" the nurse explains. As the nurse leaves "Betty, why can't Jug know about this?" I have questions that need to be answered "one he is already worried about me that he doesn't need to be, he is trying to figure out how he can get revenge on the Ghoulies and Penny, he doesn't need to worry about my stitches getting out of hand," I explain "I'm sorry to say Betty but, Jughead and you are committed to each other more than you know, he is going to worry, he is going to want revenge it's a Serpent thing so he will want to look after his Queen," I tell her "I just wish things weren't so complicated, I dragged F.P into my mess, my mum is away and when she finds out that I have been shot she is going to kill F.P, none of this was suppose to happen". She looks lost that she is rambling, I grab her hand "girl you are going to be ok, on Monday for school will be like any other school day, yea you may have ditched a few classes here and there, you found your family and this family will strive to protect their Queen and hurt anyone who try's to land a hand on you, now I will not speak a word to Jug if you stop worrying about the crap you didn't cause, you are going to get restitched and then we will get you out tomorrow" I comfort "thanks Toni, I really needed that" she tells me, a nurse walks in with stuff to restitch the infection. I let go of her hand and walk out.

I make my way over to Cheryl. The boys are no where to be seen "oh the boys left and Jughead made us on Betty watch until they get back, you ok T,T?" She asks "I just keep seeing and thinking how lost Betty really is, she tells herself that she will get through stuff but when she doesn't she crumbles, I just wish we could do something for her Cheryl, she feels like she is the fault" I open up "we will do something for Betty but we need to give her time, now because I'm so coco bananas for you do you think I could smuggle you into a closet and kiss you like you've never been kissed before" "maybe not a closet but right here in this chair you can kiss me" I confirm. Cheryl is right about here kiss, she is rough but passionate!

It's hours later, I'm lying in this hospital wishing I was lying with Jughead. He tried to stay but ended up getting removed from the hospital as he wanted to stay with me. I know that tomorrow I will be on bed rest even though I don't want to be, I'm hopefully going to get out of it. I close my eyes shut hoping I can make the night go by.

I wake up to Ju sitting in a chair "morning sunshine, let's get you out of here and to a comfortable bed and a shower" Jug greets. I slowly make my way out of the bed, "oh and I thought you might be missing this" he says throwing me my jacket Serpent jacket. I hold the leather black jacket in my hands and smile, Jug walks out. There are clothes on the table next to me. I change into the sweater and jeans and put on my jacket, I slide on my sneakers and head out to Jug. "My dad signed your discharge papers this morning as he is older than us, so because you can't ride your bike I thought I still could drive you around" he explains, I grab his hand and we leave on his bike and to his trailer probably.

 **So the next chapter I'm going to do bed rest Betty and Serpent stuff. The following maybe will be Betty goes back to school, with something Weather-bee doesn't approve of, but Betty isn't alone in this choice she makes. If you know where I'm going on that idea review to find out, I have planned out a lot of the chapters,**

 **Until the next chapter...**


	16. Chapter 15: We are who we are

We arrive at the trailer, I drag myself off the bike and to the door. I get inside, I feel so rundown even though all I have done is sleep. "My father will be out today as he is trying to find more about the Ghoulies" Jug tells, I make my way to the couch. "Baby you really should be lying down or sleeping," he adds "if you think you are going to order a Copper to do something then you're wrong, I will rest for a little while but then I want to hit the Wyrm after, I need to speak to Toni and sus out some things" I answer. I get up from the couch and make my way to his bed, I flop onto the bed. I feel Jughead's arms cradle me as I try to fall asleep. "Juggie, please don't worry about me" I speak "but that's part of my job, to protect you, plus if Alice Cooper found out that I wasn't protecting you from anything she would never want you to see me and I don't think we both could stomach that" he answers. I nod and softly drift off to sleep.

I wake, Jug is still holding me, I push myself out of his arms and get my phone and sit outside. I text Toni telling her we need to talk and that I will be coming to the Wyrm very soon. "Hey" I hear Jughead say behind me "do you think we could head to the Wyrm now?" I ask "sure, oh and your bike is at the Wyrm and safe" he informs me. We hop onto his bike, as always Jug hands me his helmet leaving him with nothing as usual.

I walk inside the Wyrm I go up to Toni "something strong I don't care" I order, my body hurts so I need something. "You said you wanted to talk" she says and giving me a drink. "What I told you in the hospital I need that to stay between us, and I need a job done," I exclaim "ok on the first thing and what is the job?" She asks "ok so I was wondering if you were able to do my Serpent tattoo, I'm going to be doing nothing today and I want it done before school goes back, so would you like to do the honours of doing the Queen's tattoo as you did Jughead's" I ask "of course but why do I feel like there is more to this" she adds "well I also need you to do some snooping for me, I need you to see if Penny and the Ghoulies have made any Jingle Jangle deals lately, and see if Penny is anywhere to be seen, I know Jughead is on this lead but I need to know more" I explain "ok I will see what I can do but it's a risk, I can do your ink today give me about an hour or so" as she finishes that sentence the same feeling I got in the hospital when my stitches were re done is going again. I finish my drink and let Toni get back to work.

A little time goes by but the pain hurts. I go behind the bar to the medical box, I scramble through it to find what I'm looking for, patches. I grab one out and some stuff that helps swelling. I go to one of the offices in the Wyrm that I think was F.P's at one stage. I close the door, I sit on the edge of the table. I slide my sweater up halfway so my bra isn't showing, I peel back the old patch to see.

 **(Sweet-Pea)**

I'm looking for Jughead, I open every door to find him not caring who is in the room, when I open one to see "Princess " I call, she looks up at me exposing her wound that is purple and looks infected or worse, dry blood leaking out "it's nothing" she lies, "well it doesn't look like nothing, let me help you" I offer "what we're you doing, did you just suddenly stalk me" she questions "of course not I was looking for your Jones, Princess please let me help before you make it worse" I argue, I go over to her, she is trying to put the liquid on the wound but it is going to go everywhere, I grab the tissues and por some onto it, I go to put it on the infection but stop "Sweet-Pea it's ok" she whispers. I apply the liquid, Betty winches as it stings, I place the other patch on her stitching. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you really shoukd tell Jughead Princess" I say "No I can't, he is already worrying about me and other stuff last he needs to know is that my gun shout wound is infected" I explain, "I'm sorry Princess but I would hate to see you suffer" I say, I get up and go on from where I left off before I came to Betty. I go back to the bar to see Jughead I walk over to him.

"What can I do for you Sweet-Pea?" I ask "I think you need to get Betty to a hospital, I just helped her re apply another patch on her infected gun shot stitches" he unfolds. Why wouldn't Betty tell me about this "ah thanks Pea, thank you for helping her, I should attend to her now" I reply. I go looking for Betty but to only have her rush to me "ah Betty I'm ready to do you tattoo" Toni calls out, Tattoo?

Crap I still haven't told Jug about my tattoo "before you start let me explain, Toni is doing my Serpent tattoo as I asked her she is doing about now, and I figured Sweet-Pea told you about my stitches, I swear it isn't as bad as it looks" I quickly explain "ok with the tattoo but with the infection I will stop by the hospital with you to get it locked at, now let's get you inked up" he answers. We go back to the trailer and Toni as well. She has her tatto stuff. I explain to her where I want it and how I would like it. As the prick of the needle goes through my shoulder I dig my nails into my palms "no more, do it to me instead" he tells me, I grab a hold of his hand squeeze it as the needle glides through my skin.

By the end of it, a green Serpent is now permanently on my right shoulder with a crown on top as of the Queen. "Thank you heaps Toni, hear" I get up and grab my purse I pull out $50 even though I have more but not as much as I would like with Alice gone. I go back over and hand it to her "Betty no, I will not take your money, you are the Queen plus I did it because you asked," she refuses "fine but when you need something come to me" I reply. Toni leaves... "I need to do one more thing before we go to the hospital" I say. I tell Jughead that I need to make an announcement at the Wyrm.

I'm standing on the stage, Serpents are gathered "for those who go to Riverdale High I have an idea of something, tomorrow you will wear your Serpent Jacket to school with me, show off your tattoo, don't hide who we are" faces look puzzled "not going against you Betty but Weather-Bee made it clear that no gang related stuff should be tolerated at Riverdale High, I got suspended once we all did so" Fangs questions "I don't give a sh*t what Weather-bee tells us, we are Serpents, we will not hide who we are or fault who we are so whoever is with me, Meet me tomorrow at the front of Riverdale High in your skins if you're against me then don't bother wearing your jacket anymore because you sure as hell won't be walking into this family again" I declare "bravo cousin" I hear Cheryl yell. Smirks are exchanged. I will not let the Serpents die because of the Northside!

The night goes on, I get my stitches redone for the second time. But I am in one of the places I call home. With The Jones's!


	17. Chapter 16: I am ME part 1

The morning comes, It's time for me to face the dredge of school. I sit myself up "Jug, I need clo" before I finish my sentence I look to my right to see a stack of clothes. I feel cool hands on my shoulders "where did these come from" I ask "my dad put the in the room this morning, I think Cheryl might have went shopping for you" he answers, oh no. I get out of the bed only to have my underwear and top on. I go through the pile. Cotton tops, lots of black that is good, midriff crops and tops, leather leggings, skirts, jeans, and one old Betty sweater. To my left there are shoes and jackets, black boots, all of them some sort of heel, except one that are black with red roses sneakers, the jackets are just a denim one and a dark red leather jacket same with black and good one, Cheryl went all out for me. I chose the grey cotton spaghetti strap midriff crop, with black ripped jeans and a faded black mini wedge heels, then my Serpent jacket. I realise that Cheryl also got me a whole heap of bra's but some that I would never wear or the old me would never wear. I choose one and panties "im going to go change in the bathroom as much as I know that I can change here the last thing I want is your dad to walk in" I exclaim. I open the door and rush to the bathroom as I'm only wearing what I wore to bed. I get changed and then walk back out. Jug walks out in his normal clothes but his Serpent jacket. We take coffee before we leave "before you go Betty, good luck in your idea of the jackets" F.P tells us, I nod and we hop onto Jughead's bike.

We arrive to see the Serpents that go to Riverdale High waiting for me in there Serpent Jackets. A huge smile goes across my face as I am proud that I made a difference, we get off the bike. I stand up next to the girls "you ready to do this Princess" Sweet-Pea wonders "I am ready as I will ever be" I reply. We all walk into the high school together. Heads turn, whispers are exchanged. "Ok so, Cheryl you're on the first half of the day until later I switch with you" Jug informs Cheryl, "already on it" as Cheryl goes by my side , I kiss Jug "I will see you later" I tell him, the Serpents split, Cheryl and I go to our lockers, someone taps me on my shoulder to see Archie and Veronica "you're going to get suspended Betty, why risk it" Veronica starts "don't bother playing nice to me V you know your only doing this to destroy my happiness, and to you Arch when your ready to see who V really is come find me at the Wyrm and then we can talk, but I still want to be friends with you unlike the spoiled brat standing near me" I answer, Veronica grabs my arm, my fist meets her face "sorry V but I've changed" I say walking away with Cheryl to class.

As I am in class principle Weather-Bee comes in "Betty can I please see you" he wants. I get up from my seat and grab myself "I need you to remove your jacket and cover up your tattoo that I have heard you got" he orders "No, I will not hide who I am and your the one who says who ever comes to Riverdale High should be comfortable and be who they are, well this is who I am and I'm not hiding, suspend me but don't go and make the other Serpents wearing there jackets leave because I started this and I will continue this," I declare "if you continue to wear and show your new you same with the others there will be no fights or any other gang related stuff including if I spot one sort of drugs I will make everyone of you gone from this school, do I make myself clear" he informs "yes you do with a cherry on top" I answer. I might as well ditch the rest of class. I text Cheryl saying I'm ditching join if you want, after I send the message Cheryl is out of class and with me, "I was thinking let's hit the blue and gold office and we can catch up" I suggest "hell yea" she answers.

We sit down, "so what do you think of the clothes I got you" she starts "I love them, thank you, it was time for a new me and they look awesome, but I must say the heels well there heels" I compliment, "how are things with your King any good nights" she giggles "Cheryl I will not answer that, anyways we have class" I say dodging the question, we get up and go to class.

A while later I'm sitting with the Serpents when a some people stand on a table "Northside traitor" they yell meaning me "she has a name" Fangs calls out "how is it to have more than one Serpent on your arm or should I say in bed with you" they call out Jughead's eyes widen to glare at Sweet-Pea, Jug is now on his feet and at Sweet-Pea "what the hell did you do Pea" he yells, this is what the people want "I swear Jones, I did nothing and your Queen, your Queen and I did nothing all I have done is help her with her patch and helped her but we didn't do what your thinking, Betty is your girl" he says, Jug looks to me "Bets" he starts "No nothing happened I promise you" I say, I storm up to the table where the boys are and push them off "I did not sleep with Sweet-Pea, if there are anymore rumours you would like to know if they are true or not please speak now or otherwise if I hear about it later you might want to lock your doors and stay the hell away from me" I make it clear, when Archie steps forward leaving Veronica "is it true that you got the Serpent tattoo?" He asks, o slide my jacket halfway down my arms to reveal the ink "yes as you see, next"I confirm, questions get asked and I answer. I step off the table and head back over to the Serpents "that took a lot of courage" Fangs says "oh hell it did, I just gave them want they wanted to hear, anyways I have to get to class and if you don't mind I would like to have this one by myself" I reply, "you sure Baby after what just happened" Jug wonders "Hey I will be fine it's not like they can do much here" I answer "Betty before you go I need to tell you something" Toni pipes. She walks with me to class "I did some digging for you, there is no trace of Penny and Jingle Jangle is the same with the Ghoulies but none on us" she tells me "ok thanks Toni really thank you" I acknowledge. I go to class...

A while later I'm walking to my locker, people are smirking and whispering to each other. As I unlock my locker I get a fright to see... a snake, wrapped up with a box. I carefully put my hand in to get the box, the snake hisses at me, I get the box to open it to, a note. I read the note, keep walking Slut, just to the wall down there. I do as the note says!


	18. Chapter 17: I am Me part 2

As I walk I see crowds of people swarmed around each other, I hurry over but to only see what the note meant. On the wall with Serpent logos is written GO TO HELL SERPENT SLUT! that isn't paint it's blood, there is snake skin scattered as well.

 **(Fangs)**

I get a notification from Instagram. I go into it to see something related to Betty that isn't good, the description says: Northside traitor got what she deserved, Burn in Hell Serpent Slut. I race myself to the cafeteria "Guys, it's Betty hurry" I shout. We rush but Jug is faster, he stands still in fear on what is written on the wall.

I keep staring, I told people the truth and they still won't listen. The Serpents are standing here, Veronica and Archie run over to me "oh my god Betty let's get you out of here" Archie tries to be nice "stop being fake Arch" I yell. I run to the girls bathroom. I slam a cubical door open, I put myself over the toilet, I find my stomach puking as of the blood. The door slams open to Jughead running beside me "oh Betty," he says, he takes my hand "Jug you shouldn't be in here" I tell "I don't care my girlfriend/ Queen just got humiliated I'm not going to sit by and watch you get trashed" he comforts "talking of trash, Jug you need to get back out there before the Serpents like Sweet-Pea have someone head as the new mascot, I'll stay with Betty" Toni barges in saying. Jug let's go of my hand and Toni comes over "Betty are you ok" Toni asks "I'm sick of making things like this, first I'm shot, then the thing at the bar, now this, Toni I'm over it but I knew this was going to happen when I joined the Serpents" I tell her "I'm going to get you out of here, we are going to run like hell to my bike and I'm going to get you to my place, when I say go you run" she puts in, I nod. We get off the floor. "GO" she shouts! We run my way through the crowd of people that are still arguing. I get on Toni's bike and we ride to her house.

( **Toni)**

Her fragile body is latched to me but not tight, it's weird for her as she is used to her own bike and holding onto Jughead, and for me I normally have Cheryl with me. I pull up at my apartment, we get off the bike and we go to my room. As I walk up the stairs of my loft Betty follows behind "is it just you?" She asks "yea sometimes when Sweet-Pea or Fangs need a place to crash they come here so sorry if not my belongings are left at my place" I reply. I open my door, Betty stands "take a seat on the couch Betty, would you like some coffee" I ask "yes and Toni that is one question you never need to ask me" she answers. As I'm making coffee I call Jughead "don't worry Betty is safe, she is at my place you can come over, just get Sweet-Pea to give you the address" I tell "ok thank you Toni, I will be over now" he says and hangs up. I take the coffee over to her and sit next to her "I was thinking that maybe if you would like to, you can stay here, I can get Jug to drop off some of your clothes and you stay for a night or two?" I suggest "yes thank you Toni, we can do movies and stuff" she reply's, for once I see Betty with a smile on her face. I text Jughead and tell him to bring Betty some clothes for two days and pjs.

"Toni, have I made a bad choice on joining the Serpents" I ask "oh god, No Betty you haven't I'm so glad that you joined to be honest you have only made it stronger" she reply's. The door opens to Jughead, "Hey Baby" he whispers. Toni takes the clothes and puts them in the spare room. Jug sits beside me and takes my hand. "I'm going to stay with Toni for two days and then come back to you, I promise you've done nothing, it's just maybe some girl time with Toni will clear my head, but I will see you at the Wyrm one of the days and possibly nights," I explain to him "you don't need to explain anything to me, enjoy your time with Toni and if anything happens you call me" he says "I know Juggie" I answer as Toni walks in "I have an idea, how about tomorrow night we do game night, Fangs, Sweet-Pea, Cheryl, you two and I, we do it at my place, I still have the poker stuff in the spare room, all I need is some Booz and we can have some fun, oh and make sure your here at 6 because we start when we're ready, bring some cash" Toni suggest "I'm ready to have some fun" I say, "I'm in, I'll go let they guys know, you guys have some fun today and have the best movie marathon but Betty no one can beat our marathon specially the treat we have" he says and winks "ok, Jones if you don't get your dirty mind elsewhere I will make sure that you have to start paying double at the Wyrm" Toni backfires, I kiss Jughead. "So what do you want to do?" I wonder "what about we go do something spontaneous" she quirks "oooh, what about prank Hiram Lodge like prank call him" I answer "you are a bad girl Betty Cooper but let's do it" she agrees. Toni suddenly grabs a spare phone "an extra" two words. We put in Hiram's number.

 **Hiram** "this is Hiram Lodege" **Toni** "my girl and I were wondering if we could do business with you" Toni puts on a different voice **Hiram** "do you want to get your hands dirty because if you do then deliver my personal Jing Jangle to some low life's" **Betty** "oh no is that the cops I hear" I panic **Hiram** "I have to go" he says and hangs up, "that was good, ok let's do one of my personal favourites, Sweet-Pea, trust me just follow my lead and this will be fun" Toni say, she puts in his number "is this the famous Sweet-Pea," Toni is flirting "and who is asking" he snaps **Betty "** My girl here and I found out about you, we also heard that you were a Serpent that ruffled our feathers, we want to know more about you, Sweet-Pea" Toni is shocked by the way I am, **Sweet-Pea** "if you're a Southsider I don't have a problem but if you're a Northsider don't bother becaus I think your cheap" **Toni** "good becaus were from the Southside, trace my number and we will see you soon, bye bye, kisses" Toni hangs up "that was amazing, they way I spoke to him wow" I told her "yea he better not forget that" she answers.

The day goes by, and the night. Toni and I watched heaps of rom cons, but now I'm lying in the spare rooms bed, I am so happy that I get to stay with Toni for two days, but I need sleep if I'm going to win Pocker tomorrow night!


	19. Chapter 18: Games

I wake up. For a moment I almost forget where I am but I realise my surroundings. I get out of the bed. I look to the table with a mirror that have my belongings on it, I go over to it. I scavenger through the clothes Jug brought me. He packed stuff Cheryl got me, instead of packing a little he packed extra, I pull out a black cris cross top and jeans that are ripped. As I find a new bra there is a note on it. _Have fun with Toni but not to much fun oh and wear this for tonight love you._ I clip on the black Lacey red and black bra, I put on some fresh panties as well. I'm dressed, I'm hungry as well. I walk out to the kitchen to see a note from Toni, gone to get some food and stuff for tonight, I don't know what's in the cupboard and fridge. I check them but there is stuff but not enough for me to get through breakfast, ahh what do I do. I text Cheryl asking if she can give me a ride or deliver me food, but she says she is with Toni having a coffee, of course now I'm so damn confused. I text Jug, he tells me he is with his dad dealing with stuff and his sorry to reject a food offer. My last people I can think of. **Betty** "ok this is going to sound strange, I need food, everyone is out I don't have a ride because of my injuries" **Sweet-Pea** "ok, sorry I'm surprised Jones blew you off, why me Princess, hey Fangs we are going to pick some food up" just then my injuries start to hurt, **Betty** "you were in my recent contacts, ah SWEET-PEA I AM STARVING, just get me some food from anywhere, Pop's I don't care but I need to eat something, oh and do you think you can bring over some patches" **Sweet-Pea** "ok, Fangs and I will hurry, Jones would kill me if you were not looked after, Betty try not think about food", I hang up, I hope he hurries. Ok just need to chill.

It's been half an hour I'm pacing back and forth, I've never found myself so hungry except from when I'm an emotional wreck... The door opens, Fangs and Sweet-Pea come in, "oh my god thank you" I huff, I grab the bags out there hands. They guys and I sit down to eat and the Minnie table in the middle of the room. I go through the bags, I take out the pancakes, I start eating like I've never tasted food "wow you can eat" Fangs smirks "sorry I'm just so hungry, Toni is out with Cheryl and I can't ride anywhere, being shot really sucks" I complain, I feel my top go a little damp, "ah excuse me" I say getting up and going to the bathroom.

 **Sweet-Pea**

"I'm just gonna see if she's alright" I say to follow after her. I knock on the door "Princess, you alright" I ask "it's doing it again" she answers, I open the door to see her wound still bad, "did you bring them" she wonders, I pull out the patches "I brought you an extra incase it gets worse, didn't you get this fixed" I suspect "I did, I'm not going to get it looked out maybe it's healing, thank you" she rushes, she try's to pull out the patch from my hand, "Princess let me help you" I tell her, I peel back the content of the patch, she lifts her top higher, I place the patch on her. We walk out to the middle room to see that Fangs has cleaned up, "we need to get going I got a call from Jug he needs us" Fangs says "do you think you can give me ride to the supermarket it's fine if you can't" she favours "yea sure, Fangs tell Jones that we're going to be a little late saying helping out the Queen" I answer.

I grab my Serpent jacket and money before we go to the bikes, I lock up the house as Toni gave me a set of keys. As I hop onto Sweet-Pea's bike I remember I have done this before "not so fast this time" I order. We ride down to the supermarket. I get off the bike but Sweet-Pea goes to get off "just wait here I will only be a minute" I say. I walk into the market and go the area I need. I stop and stare at something that isn't probably going to be true but just to be safe. I grab the pregnancy test of the shelf. I go up to the register "oh a Serpent and this" the lady speaks "uh it's probably not positive but just to be safe" I answer. I pay, I just need to hide this, I take the bag and warp it up in it, I put it in my jacket and go back to the boys. I get back on the bike "you good Princess" Sweet-Pea asks "yea, take me back to Toni's" I answer.

We get back and I tell them thank you and I will see them tonight. I go inside and rush to the bathroom.

I am probably wrong but I've been a bit weird lately so I'm wrong hopefully.

It's been ten minutes, I check to see negative. I'm happy but if it was positive I would still be ok. I wrap the test back up and hide it in my bag. With my clothes. The door I hear opens and it's Toni, "help me set up, the boys are coming early and we're doing an half nighter" she explains, we set up.

The guys arrive and Sweet-Pea gives me a nod. I go over to him "I won't say a word" he says "good" I answer. I go to the kitchen to grab a drink but hands go around my waist, "Hey you" I flirt "right back at you" I turn around and kiss Jughead. He holds me as we place ourselves at the table, "I'll deal, I raise 50" Jug starts. We play.

The night goes on, and I have drank already too much but not that bad that I'm going to be hungover. Fangs is loosing, Sweet-Pea and I are close, Jug in the lead with Toni. "Let's spice things up a little, I raise 100," I put in, the money goes higher until I place down the inning cards "what aren't you good at Baby, pool, poker, me" Jug rants "Juggie there are others around" saying about his last word. "Oh I haven't told you yet, last night I was at the bar and these two girls called me, one of them were so flirty and the other was mean, they were asking so many questions about me, saying I was famous, and asking about meeting place" he explains, those girls where Toni and I, Toni and I exchange looks and then Sweet-Pea sees our expressions, we start to laugh "what's so funny" he wonders "oh my god you don't know man" Fangs laughs with us, it takes him a moment to realise we were the ones "oh my god, those girls were you, I should've known plus this isn't the first time you haven't called me Topaz and flirted with a friend or should I say Cheryl but Princess, that was different I can tell who was who now, don't worry Jug nothing bad was said" he laughs "ah Betty I'm going to get some water, I also have to get something from the spare room called aspirin for my head and maybe yours" Toni says. When all of a sudden "Betty come here" Toni shouts.

I walk into the spare room to see her holding the negative test. "Why do you have a negative test in your bag, I wasn't snooping" She inspects "I was really off for a couple of days so I had to be safe and see, Toni Jughead can't know about this please, him even knowing I thought I was would push us apart, please don't say anything to the others" I beg "ok Betty, I will make sure no one knows about this" she says, before she walks out " Toni and if I ever was you and Cheryl I would go to" I say. We walk back out to the guys and sit back down. "So we were talking and we thought about doing a favourite tomorrow night, karaoke, our Queen needs to have some fun and she hasn't sang to have fun" Fangs tells us, "done tomorrow we party" I declare "but I think if we're going to that we cut it short tonight and I can sleep and we have fun tomorrow" I say. Jug and I say goodbye and the others leaving, I go to the Soare room and start to get ready for bed when Toni stands at the door "I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I was just shocked to see a pregnancy test in your bag, but Betty If there ever comes a day when that test says positive I just want you to know that I will stick by you every step of the way" she unfolds "thanks Toni and I will" I answer!

 **So what did you think abou this chapter. I didn't have this all planned but it worked out.**

 **I have this whole story planned out and I can tell you it's going to be long, but I need support through it I haven't had much reviews and they are good to ready, so please comments review I don't mind.**

 **If you review you get to ask a spoiler for this story, you get to find out about something you want to know but there will be rules with it. Hope you enjoyed this, I know I did! **


	20. Chapter 19: other side

I wake up. I touch to my side remembering Betty is not with me. The fact that my girl is feeling worried makes me want to be with her every minute of her day. I know I'm seeing her tonight at the Wyrm but it doesn't change the fact that I can't be with her. Betty is probably still asleep or organising something. I get out of my bed and go to the kitchen for coffee, my dad is sitting in the couch "so dad we're having karaoke night at the Wyrm tonight you should come and join or watch your son embarrass him self bad" I tell him "sure why not" he answers.

Waking up is not always my favourite part of the day but I have stuff to do. I get out of bed and go over to my bag of clothes, I pull out some jeans and a black top and my Serpent jacket, I'm going to change for when we go to the Wyrm tonight. I go to the kitchen when I get a call _. "_ Are you the Serpent Queen, Betty Cooper" **Betty** "yes, who's asking" I've heated your looking for my mother I know where she is, ask the ex Serpent King about some money and you can call me back, if you don't get what I'm asking for then you may never see your mother again, the name is Cody we might be doing business" and he hangs up. Toni comes up behind me "you alright?" She checks "ah yea, I have to go out for a bit, don't worry I'll be back before karaoke" I say rushing out the door. **Betty "** can you meet me in the office we need to talk Serpent business" **F.P** "ok, do you want Jughead as well" **Betty** "no I'll meet you there somehow" I say hanging up. Sh*t I need to get the Wyrm without being asked heaps of questions **Betty** "Hey Fangs can you give me a ride to the Wyrm business stuff" **Fangs "** on my way". I'm waiting when his bike pulls up "Thanks, no questions just get me to the Wyrm hurry" I order "ok boss" he answers.

When we pull up "I know you said no questions but is everything ok?" He asks "yea" I say quickly, I run into the Wyrm, and to the office, I get there to see F.P. I shut the door behind me and sit down with him "what's going on Betty?" He starts "I got a call from someone called Cody that I'm guessing is a Ghoulie he says he wants something that only you would know and something about money" I answer "you don't want associate with him" he backfires "he knows something about my mother, F.P I normally don't ask for things but I need whatever it is" I demand "ok, I have the drugs and money in the safe follow me" he says as I follow him to the safe. He unlocks it to reveal a package, "Betty please don't get yourself into trouble can I please tell Jug or have backup "Jug can't know about this, he will hunt the others down, I will have backup but I'm trying to not let people into my mess" I answer, I walk pass him and down to the bar, I go behind it to grab one of the shoulder bags to put the package in when my phone gets off as I'm crowchin down "I got it where do I meet you" I say "you know where your King almost died meet me there in about an hour and maybe you will get some answers but if you are lying to me I would be more than happy to never tell you were your mother is" he says "ok I will be there" I answer, I stand up to see Sweet-Pea "want to explain to me about that phone call" crap! "I need to deliver this package to a Ghoulie that knows stuff about my mum and I need help, I need backup otherwise this stupid stitching could open and we all know how that goes" I explain "ok, I'll help and I know that Jug can't know" he answers, in my jacket I always carry a pocket knife just incase. I put the bag over my shoulder and we leave to the place.

We get off the bike and walk to wear I hear people yelling, I see one of them sitting in a chair "Cody I would think, I have it" I say walking over "your fiend needs to turn back until we are done" he says, "Please" I beg he turns back, I know he won't leave he will hide. When Sweet-Pea leaves I hand the package to Cody "now where is my mother" I ask he hands me a phone **Betty** "Hey mum are you ok?" I freak **Alice "** of course Betty, the job went longer than I thought, I'm going to be gone for about a week following this lead I love you" **Betty** "love you too mum bye and be safe" I hang up "so Blondie I see the new look" Penny, "Penny, so this is a setup" I say to her "not quite Blondie we just want to talk business! She answers "I'm not doing business with scumbags" I argue "you might want to reconsider after" Ghoulies come out and start to gather around me "oh well" I say, one goes to punch me but I don't let them, I push them back and the fight begins, I see Sweet-Pea join the fight, before I know I am holding a weapon, I stab a couple of people to see blood on me, Ghoulies are backing away but there are some still coming the ones that are coming Sweet-Pea takes care of except I want Cody. I force him down on the chair, and hold him there "you think this is so funny don't ya, let's see what your face will look like when I'm down with it" I threaten, I start to slide me knife down his check and then the neck "do it, I can see the dark side of you" he pushes, hands rest on my shoulders "Betty, give me the knife" Sweet-Pea says, "Betty please give me the knife" he is going on "please Princess" he uses my name for him "why should I let this piece of sh*t go" I yell "because he isn't worth the time" he answers, I take the knife away from his neck and stab him in the thigh. I push it deeper "BETTY that's enough" he shouts at me, I pull the knife out of his thigh "get lost" I demand, Cody gets up and limps away. I look to my hand that have blood all over them and blood on me I am still holding the knife like I'm going to murder Sweet-Pea, "Betty hand me the knife please" he begs. I shakily give the knife to him, "let's get you some new clothes and we won't speak a word of this and no one needs to know" he tells me, I feel like I'm going to faint, Sweet-Pea catches me.

I wake up to a room that isn't mine, Jug's, or Toni's. There is no blood on my hands I look at myself to see not my original clothes, I'm in a checkered top, oh no, and my underwear, who changed me, I'm wearing a top and black lace panties who changed me I keep wondering. The door opens to Sweet-Pea one sits on the bed "ok where are my pants?" I qustion, he hands me some jeans "I got Toni to give me some of her clothes for you" he says "wait you were the one um well undress me" I question "hey what you wore on your Serpent dance was pretty reviling, yes but don't worry it will never happen again" he answers, I slide on the jeans as he is talking "where am I, and what's going on I feel like I can't remember anything" I ask him "Princess you fainted, you were all bloody and you have slept like half of the day, you are in one of the rooms at the Wyrm and karaoke has started but it's ok there pretty bad," he unfolds "oh my god I have nothing to wear I had my clothes ready for what I was going to wear" I stress, he grabs clothes of the table "are they, a denim pate of shorts with fishnets, a black midriff top, black boots, and a Serpent jacket" he lists "yes, Toni of course," I am happy now "call out when your changed" he says leaving. I get out of the bed and get changed. I let my hair down do from the ponytail "Sweet-Pea" I call, he comes back in "you ready to show them what a party is" he sounds excited "before we go, did I kill anyone" I ask "no you didn't but you had blood on you, you tried to but it's ok Princess your alright, I won't speak a word I promise" he says to me "you truly are the best" we go down to the party.

I make my way over to Jug and sit on his knee. "Hey Baby" he flirts, I kiss him "ok, so Betty what do you want" Toni is on the job on a fun night "I would love a JD with coke, and for you not to work and get up and sing with me" I order, she gives me the drink and steps out of the bar she calls out to another person to work, we make our way up to the stage "you pick" I tell her. I laugh a little to hear the song she is singing but changing one of the words "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" I sing, Cheryl is giving Toni flirty looks. We step off the stage and go back to the boys. "That was fun, Toni I need another drink and keep them coming" I am going to end up drunk, Toni is giving me all sorts when someone knocks me "watch it" I shout he try's to take a swing but instead I hit him, I look down to my hands to see the red drink spilt on me, the image that goes to my head is the blood that was on my hands I rush out the front for air. "Baby hey are you ok" Jug comforts I turn to him "I said I wasn't going to say anything and Sweet-Pea said he wouldn't but I can't hide it, the dark side of me got out Jug, I almost killed someone today" I stutter "explain" he is stern "I had to deliver something for a Ghoulie as he tricked me knowing something about my mother but she is fine and Penny showed up, I took most of them but the guy Cody I was mad at, I stabbed him in the thigh, I made him bleed and the worst part of it was I almost enjoyed it, I had blood on my hands I had blood on me" I cry, "it's ok, I'm not mad at you I'm just happy to know that you had Sweet-Pea for backup but Betty if you need help tell me" he says "now let's go back inside" I say. When we get inside I decide it's my turn to sing. I chose the song "we were as one babe, for a moment in time and it seemed everlasting that you would always be mine" I sing as I sing the chorus I let the emotion out and when it's over I go back to my group. I kiss Jughead as that was for him "now that is the pastime you will hear me sing for you" I tell him "that was so good" Cheryl compliments, "Toni load me up with as many shots you can make" I tell her, before I know I am sculling shots down. Halfway through the night the boys get up and do a song, Fangs can't stop laughing and Sweet-Pea, Jughead and F.P who stopped by are so funny. Except I am drunk so I'm drinking heaps. "Toni another lot" I say "Betty this is your last one as your still at my place and your not going to feel good later" she cuts me how dare she. I take the last drink, I try to walk over to the boys but I can't walk "ok baby it's time to get you back to my house, I will stop by Toni's to get your stuff you left there and then you will rest" he tells me. "Ok handsome" I am so drunk. I say goodbye or Jug does.

We have stopped by Toni's for my bag and now we're back at his place, he helps me to his bed, he takes of my shoes, jacket, pants, and lets me have one of his S tops. He slides in next to me. "Thank you" I whisper "always" he says.

 **Long chapter I really enjoyed writing this chapter hope you did too.**

 **Been staying up late to write these chapters. Anyways sleep now... the next chapter I'm going to write don't worry oh and you still have one more chapter to get spoilers...**


	21. Chapter 20: Mind Games

I don't want to wake up but I have a splitting headache and my stomach is telling me otherwise. I shoot out of the bed and to the bathroom. I'm spewing my guts out, my head hurts why did I drink so much. I get off the floor, I try to make my way to the kitchen but I keep stumbling when F.P catches me "you're ok" Jug grabs me. "My head is thumping, don't ever let me drink that much ever" I confirm, I am back in the bed "I thought these might come in handy" Jug says giving me Asprin and water I take them. "So you are going to try and bed rest me, I need to put my clothes in the wash I have to" "no you are hungover and trust me I know what it's like, you are going to sleep and I will call Toni know that we won't be at school today" he cuts me off, "remind me why I love you" I joke, I kiss him and go to sleep.

As I leave the room so Betty can sleep I do what I said I would I grab out my phone and let Toni know that we won't be in today. "So want to explain to me why she got so drunk and freaked out last night" my dad asks "Betts had a pretty ruff day and it was a Ghoulie thing and she almost killed someone so she wanted to let the emotions go through drinks" I answer "ok I won't judge her because we've all done it" he tells. I get Betty's bag that she left on the table so I can put her clothes in the wash for her but there is a note from Toni. _Don't worry about the test I got rid of it so nobody has to know, but like I said if there is ever a day where it was the opposite tell me._ The opposite, test, that's when it fits together. Betty thought she was pregnant, I won't wake her now but I'm going to talk to her later about it, on second thought I might head to school for a couple of hours and then come back.

I get dressed properly and leave on the bike.

School. I'm looking for Toni hoping she can talk some sense into this as she wrote the note. I go to the cafeteria to see her with the others. "Jug we didn't think you were coming in today" Toni speaks "how's Queen going, after last night She was pretty wasted" Fangs asks "she's resting, Toni can I speak to you for a moment" I hope. She gets up and we go to the Blue Gold office. I close the door, "what's up Jones?" She sounds like she had no clue "I found the note you wrote to Betty, I'm going to speak to Betty later but did Betty think she was pregnant?" I investigate "I found the test in her bag and it was negative, she seemed off for a couple of days so she took one, Betty didn't want anyone to know and she really didn't want you to know, don't get mad at her" she explains "I won't but Tones if it was the opposite do you think she would hide it" I say "I'm not sure Jug, Betty is a pretty secretive person and I don't have an answer but if there is a day we're it reads **Positive** like I said to her let me help you," she explains "ok thanks Toni, so how did things go after we left last night" I chat "not much except that we had horrible singers and that it got quite, I would love to sit and talk but I promised Sweet-Pea that I would help him with school work otherwise he will fail History" I let her go.

I wake up feeling slightly a little better. I go to the kitchen for water but stop to see my bag and a note from Toni that is open and I'm guessing Jughead found out as he saw the note. Jug found out that I thought I was pregnant. "F.P where did Jughead go" I am worried "he said he had to go talk to Toni at school, Betty I'm on my way out you going to be ok on your own" he answers "sure thing" I answer, crap. **Betty** "I know you are going want to talk to me so can you come home and we can talk" **Jughead** "on my way", I'm now hoping this goes ok. What was I thinking taking the pregnancy test, yea I know it was the safe option but I took a risk and now I could of done something to make Jug not trust me. I'm still in my clothes I went to bed in, I really should get changed but I just want to sleep, my head is not getting any better. I sear the cabinets for more Asprin but I can't find anything. I race myself to the bathroom to do what I was doing this morning. Hands are rubbing against my back, I flush the toilet. "How you feeling" Jug asks "like sh*t, I know my lesson on drinking now" I answer. We go back to his room and sit. "I'm sorry Juggie, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you I took it, I just thought that because it wasn't positive I didn't have to tell you," I almost want to cry, "it's the fact that you thought you were pregnant and you didn't tell me, if the test did say positive would you tell me" He questions "of course I would, eventually" "Betts so you wouldn't tell me when you know you would rather hide it" crap this is the argument I didn't want to happen, "it's not like that, I'm sorry I hid it the fact that I thought I was pregnant" I shout "can you just give me a minute" I continue he gets out of the room. I get changed into some clothes that I have plenty of. I walk out of the room and to the door "where are you going Betts?" He is concerned "I'm going to find some Asprin and a walk" I leave. There's only two places that I can think of that will have Asprin so I will take the first option, the Wyrm.

I finally reach the Wyrm as I walked my way there. I go behind the bar to see if I can find some Asprin. I'm searching when I find the box. I take the tablet with water. I just want to crash. I make my way to one of the rooms that I've crashed in before. I close the door. I fall onto the bed hoping I can sleep the pain of my head away.

 **Sweet-Pea**

"We really should talk to Jug about having another karaoke night again" Fangs suggest, "well Betty was a hit last night but I think we won't see her that drunk for a while" I answer, "is that door normally close" Fangs points out the door in front us that is closed. I open the door to see the blonde Serpent Queen asleep in the spare room crashing on the bed "what the he'll happened to her" Fangs asked "Fangs call Jug" I order him, I sit beside the bed "what the he'll happened to you Princess" I whisper.

An hour or so later the sleeping beauty wakes "Hey there Princess" I joke "Sweet-Pea, Fangs, sh*t" she speaks "good late very afternoon to you too" I laugh, she is looking around like she doesn't remember "would you like to explain to me why you're here and not with Jones" they probably got into an argument "he found a note that I didn't know I had and took it the wrong way, he just freaked out over trusting him" "you don't have to say no more" before I continue on she cuts me "it was to do with when you took me to get something from the shops, I thought I was pregnant". That's a surprise, "are you?" I ask "no, Jug just got a little mad that I didn't tell him that Toni found the test, ahh this whole thing is dramatic" pour Princess "would you like a drink" Fangs blurts out, I give him a look "no, no, no, that is one thing that is not happening" I tell him.

I arrive at the Wyrm, I look around not to see the guys or Betty when they come walking in. Betty looks like she is a wreck. I go over to her and she wraps her arms around me "I'm so sorry Juggie, I'm sorry about the disagreement we just had," she is hard crying "it's ok Bets I just overreacted, thanks again Guys" we leave and go back to the trailer.

It was a rough night, Betty rolled around in her sleep almost having nightmares waking her but she was ok, the thing was she had to face another day of school tomorrow and to me I wish I could hide her away from all the guilt she is going to feel. Betty isn't a Serpent Slut, she is the Queen who should be respected, my fear is that Betty is going to fall into a heep and it will teer her apart!


	22. Chapter 21: All at once

I feel hands shake me a little but just enough for me to wake. Jughead is looking at me smiling "hey beautiful, sorry to wake you but if you are still going to school then you might want to get ready otherwise we will be late or you can have another day off" why can't his morning words not be about school ugh. I sit up "I'll get dressed and get my stuff organised, just one thing I ask please can you make coffee before we leave" I answer, he smiles and leaves the room. I look over to the side where my clothes are not there, I get out of the bed and go to the draws. I search them until I find my own draws to myself. I pull out, black skirt, stockings that look new, red cotton cross top Cheryl gave me, my black leather jacket that isn't my Serpent one, "Betts my dad got you something as well" Jug calls out, F.P Jones brought me something I can only worry, I grab my boots, a matching set of bra and underwear, I get change and leave my hair down but neaten it up. I go out to Jug who is holding coffee for me and a carry bag, I take both from him. I take the item out of the carry bag to reaver a new backpack, it's black the zippers and gold there's a rose on the front section, it's so nice "he thought you could use one plus he was out getting food and thought of you as you live with us you would need school supplies" Jug tells, I race into the room that is Juggie's and go to my purse to pull out a $25 I take it to Jughead but he refuses to let his dad have it. I make another stop to the bedroom to get my Serpent jacket and school books and put them in my bag, my phone in my pocket and purse in the bag. "You ready to go face hell again" he asks "as ready as I will ever be" I exclaim, we hop onto the bike that I wish was my own and ride off to the hell...

Pulling up hells gates really the school gates was not what I expected, people were normal no one was crowding me or pointing. "We're going to meet Toni and the guys in the student lounge as they kicked the Veronicaand Archie out for you" Jughead, my morning is just waking up to him and being with him not this hell hole. We go to the student lounge.

Toni, Fangs, Sweet-Pea and Cheryl are talking about something as we walk in, I make my way to the couch with Jug, he slides his arm around me. "How you feeling cousin after the hangover?" Cheryl questions "a lot better than what I was but I must say it won't be my last hangover if you guys are family" I answer, a couple of them are taken back my word choice "did Betty Cooper Northside Princess just say Serpents are her family" Fangs seems shock "well yeah, oh and it's not Northside Princess no more that was gone when I joined the Serpents and stepped foot in the Southside, I've got all I need with Serpents and Southside, I have a home, friends and a cousin that will always be family Cher, you guys are closes though" I explain when " **Betty Cooper please report to principle Weether-Bee's office"** it repeats, I get my stuff, I bend down to Jug and give him a quick kiss "let us know if you need us to kick someones ass for you" Fangs is very chipper this morning. I report to the office and take a seat in front of Weether-Bee. "How can I help you?" I wonder "I'm sorry Miss Cooper but with all the recent events going on with you at school I to expel you" he makes no sense, WHAT "I know things have been rough lately but I'm trying not let that infect others at Riverdale High, can I at least do Cheerleading or Blue and Gold" I ask "how can you even consider Cheerleading after your lash out at the Vixens, you slapped Miss Lodge as she has the mark to prove it, the Snake on her Pom poms, everything related to thus school is no more" he answers. I never did any of that, Veronica is making this up "I'm sorry but I didn't do any of that Veronica Lodge is setting this up, why would I do this" I argue "I don't know you are one if the brightest students we have but I'm sorry to see you go but when you start making the right choices in life and school you may come back, this school will always have a spot for you Elizabeth, come back though before SAT's, now clean out your locker, your desk in the Blue Gild office be on your way" nice goodbye to you too, I leave the room and do what he says.

I'm standing outside of the school with things in my bag and holding a box of things from the office, I need a ride to the trailer and then I don't know where. I can't get any of the others in school as they have class so I'm forced to my option. **Betty "** I really hate to do this to you but I, I, I, just got expelled and I need to get back to the trailer to put my stuff away" **F.P** "don't worry Betty just keep it together and I'll be there soon, don't worry" he answers. F.P is a father figure to me as my dad is hopefully rotting away in prison where he belongs.

I wait 20 minutes or so until F.P pulls up in the truck, I get in putting my stuff in my lap. As we drive it's silent until F.P breaks it "what crap did they expel you for Betty" "rumours that aren't true and just me being who I am now" I answer "are you ok though as your not going to school" he says concerned "it doesn't matter now what done is done, I'll just pick up on my work at the bar at the Wyrm and maybe fix so if the bikes that get brought in, in the repair area out the back" I Babel "I take that as Jughead doesn't know that your not attending Riverdale High anymore" he guesses "yea but it's fine" I firmly say.

Pulling up at the trailer before we go inside F.P stops me "I got you this as I though you needed one" he hands me a key "thank you for the unexpected gifts you have given me F.P" I acknowledge. When I get inside I put my stuff away, I change my jacket to the one I shoukd of had one in the first place my Serpent jacket. I walk back out to F.P "are you able to give me a ride to the Wyrm" I hope "I can but I'm not sure if I can pick you back up as I have something I to attend to" he answers. We lock up and get into the car and go the Wyrm

I arrive and head inside to start doing th job I said I would!

Walking out of class but still no Betty something is off, "Jones we found out about Betty" Toni speaks with the others "what about Betty where is she" I question "you don't know, Betty has been expelled for being framed and her bu ng a Serpent" Fangs answered, I think for a second where would Betty be now "I need to get to the Wyrm she will be there can you manage here and I'll let you know the information later" I say rushing, I get in my bike and speed to the Wyrm.

I park my bike next to Betty's where it has stayed for a while now, I rush in to see her working behind the bar.

I go over to her "Baby" I startled her "Jug don't I could've spilt this" she says showing me the drink she is serving "what are you doing" dumb question "I'm doing part of my job, as school is no longer an option for me anymore" she answers, she's pissed, "Betty just put the drink down and let's go talk this out" I suggest "no I will do this, you know what Jug I can do what've the hell I want now that I'm free from that sell where I have to hide being me, so sorry if you don't like it" she yells.

I start to yell, "ok, but Betts don't go off and getting wasted on alcohol and stuff that will mess with you, your better than the prissy people at the Riverdale High that are Northsiders," he is trying to make me feel better "I was one of them in the start, we all were at one stage, I can drink what I like when I like" I argue "I'm going" I say, I nudge pass him and outside. I throw off the protectors on my bike, I don't care about my stitches. I swing my leg over the bike, as the engine fires up it makes me feel good inside. I make my way out of the lot and on the road. I don't know where I'm driving but I just want to ride.

Halfway through the ride and I feel and damp area on my clothing as I'm hunched over, pain comes rushing through my body, I take a glance at my stomach. Sh*t, blood is spreading from my wound, I don't think they ever fixed it properly, I'm trying to keep my self in control but I'm finding it hard. I start to spiral, my vision is starting to go a little offside as of my pain of tears dwelling up, the bike spirals off into a tree on the side of the road and me flat under the tree. Luckily the helmet protects a little from damage.

If I don't get to a hospital in time I will bleed out and possibly **die**!

 **Don't worry I'm in the makings of the next chapter, I'm so mean for leaving it in a cliffhanger. So I'm still up for a little spoilers if you want but if not the pressure of waiting is on.**

 **This chapter was fun to write and really to get into it with Betty to be her.**

 **Until the next chapter my readers.**

 **Always Vampire. girl. Southside Serpent**


	23. Chapter 22: confused

I grab my phone out of my pocket of my jacket. **Toni** "Hey Betty what's up?" **Betty** "I need help Toni, I've been in an accident, I'm about a mile away from the Wyrm on the main road, I'm at a tree hurry" **Toni** "Betty just try to stay calm, I can't get Jughead because he is gone and I don't know where, Betty, Betty". By the time she finishes my eyes are closed and now I think I'm unconscious.

 **Sweet-Pea**

Just sitting at the bar having a half drink, Toni has come in really stressed "Tones what's going on just chill" I tell her "I can't, it's Betty she has been an accident" crap I need to get to her, "where I'll go" I ask "a mike away from the Wyrmon the main road and near a tree she is lying under, hurry Pea" she explains. I rush to my bike and speed off to Betty. As I'm speeding down the road I keep thinking of how the wound keeps coming undone that's when it hits me. The bullet has went deeper and has cut an organ and the people that have stitched it have missed it so she keeps bleeding when she is in pressure.

My body is laying still and the damp area keeps getting more damper by the minute. Why did I have to make an argument out of what Jug said to me. I just want to hear his voice just incase I bleed out or see him. I hear an engine of a bike and heavy footsteps come over to me. It's him... The person I've been hoping for crowches down to me "Betty" he speaks. I pull him down to me, I kiss him as it's like the last kiss ever. But that's when my eyes flutter open to see not Jughead, to see Sweet-Pea "we need to get you to a hospital, just put your arm around me Princess" he instructs, I do as he says "ahhhh" I scream out in pain. He placesme onto his bike with him "now I need you to hold on" I try to hold on as tight as I possibly can but my body hurts. "Sweet-Pea" I try to speak "I, uh, I'm sorry" I say and close my eyes shut.

 **Sweet-Pea**

I rush and carry her into the hospital. The girl I'm carrying is my best friends girl, if she dies I die! "Help, Help" I shout. Nurses and doctors come running over with a bed, "her name is Elizabeth Cooper she got into an accident on her bike and her bullet stitches came undone but please listen to me with this, I think that the bullet went deeper than you think it might've tour an organ or I don't but pleas look" I explain. "Thank you, I need you to contact any family or friends she has because it looks really serious" one of them say. They rush her through the big double doors "hold on Princess" I whisper. I get my phone out and dial Jughead's number **Jughead "** what's, going on have you seen Betty" **Sweet-Pea "** Jug there was an accident, Betty had an accident on the bike, it was her stitches, you need to get to the hospital now" **Jughead** "I'm on my way" I end the call but only to call Toni **Sweet-Pea** "you need to come to the hospital, it's Betty" **Toni** "ok, do you want the others" **Sweet-Pea "** yea get them I've got to go". I don't really but I should. I don't know how long Betty will be in surgery for...

it's a while later when Jughead comes rushing in "Jones" I shout out, he comes over to me. "Where is she" he is going to ask so many questions "she is in room that she was in last time, I was in there before but I waited here for you" I answer "can I see her?" He asks "yea you can" I hope she is going to wake.

 **Jughead**

Sweet-Pea takes me to her room. My heart is pounding a thousand miles an hour. I walk into her room to see pale face with a little colour, she is so still, the pulse machine beeping. I sit by her side in the chair. "Betts, I'm so sorry, the arguments we keep getting into are stupid, I love you so F much that I need you to come back to me, the cuts you have the open hole that is on you shouldn't be there, it was because of me, I dragged you into this, it's all my fault" I speak even though she can't hear me... "Jughead Jones I love you so damn much" I look up to see her just opening her eyes and speaking, "you didn't do any of this, I'm the Queen" she continues "ohhh baby" I say, I kiss her. I wish I could just make this moment last forever. I take her hand "how you feeling?" I hope "like I've had an acident, Juggie there is something you need to know" oh sh*t! "When Sweet-Pea cam to help me well at first I thought it was you and um well, I kissed him, I swear on my life it was an accident" she continues "don't worry about it, you were injured and out of it, but to make up for it" I say leaning over to her and kiss her "are you sure, maybe just to make things more clearer" she answers kissing me more. "Oh sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to come and see Betty" Cheryl is standing there "I will leave you to talk" I be polite "Fangs is out there with Toni" she informs me.

Cheryl sits beside me "you pour thing, first getting shot" before she continues I cut her off "I know and let's not speak about that she'll we, so how are things between you and Toni" "there good, she is very worried about you though, but don't worry cousin we will make sure your on watch and that your safe, we don't want a new Serpent Queen anytime soon" she laughs, I punch her in the arm a little. "It's boring in the hospital" I complain "I know it is but you need to rest and get better, your mum is out of phone service so there is no contact" Cheryl notifys me "ah.. ok" I answer...

It's a while later and I'm lying here with Juggie, my head is resting against his chest and his arms around me. "I was thinking once we get you out of here we could just take it easy and lay low for a while, as you can't attend school I was thinking maybe you can still write for the Blue Good and I can come up with a cover story for you, and at the Wyrm you could do Toni's job or anything you need to do" he suggest "sounds good Juggie but I just want to sleep now" I answer!

 **Next chapter is about Alice and from her perspective as something happens.**

 **I hope this chapter is ok. I know it was sloppy but I tried. Please PM me and give me feedback. You can ask questions and suggest things I don't mind. I have the chapters planned out.**

 **Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 23: unexpected

A week has gone by and since I lied to my daughter. Betty thinks I'm following a lead on a story but I'm not.

I'm sitting in a warehouse with bruises and little dry blood cuts, my hands are handcuffed to a pole. My own sister has the ability to hurt me because she wants revenge on my daughter because she lived. I wish I could say goodbye to Elizabeth, to tell F.P that I always loved him even when I shouldn't have been. "Sister if you have an respect let me write a letter" I shout out. Penny fricken Peabody is my sister, she stands with her arms crossed "don't you worry sis you might get your chance if you're still alive" she speaks.

The only thing is that my handcuffs are actually unlocked as Betty taught me some things about picking locks, as Penny walks away I slowly make my way up and knock her out. Now I need to get back to my daughter. I start to run btu I have no clue where I am, I'm not in Riverdale I'm in... Greendale. I need to get to Riverdale. From the distance I see a cafe. I reach it. I open th door but to feel myself falling."Help" I hear someone yell.

I wake up to see myself lying down on a bed but I'm moving, a kid is sitting near me "Hey there sweetheart, do you know where I am" I ask "your in a truck and where almost to the Southside as the Serpents have been looking for you" except this girl looks familiar, "she's up, long time no see Alice" the latch comes down from the front to reveal. Gladys Jones, so the girl sitting before me is Jellybean F.P's kid and Jughead's sister. "Gladys Jones, and I would think Jellybean, how did you find me, what's going on" I spitter "I had a call saying you were found plus I got a previous call from F.P telling me to keep an eye out for you, and yes that's Jellybean but it's JB now oh and we're going to take you back where you belong isn't that right JB" she answers "when my mother says something she means it" JB is so grown up now, "can I make a phone call?" I hope "it depends who it is" Gladys says "you haven't changed a bit, my daughter Elizabeth aka Betty" "you mean Jughead's girl he told me about her" JB interrupts "yes true so" I answer. Gladys hands me a phone. I dial her number when the truck goes to the side **Betty** "hello, hello" she speaks, the doors come barging open "come on we have to get out of here" Gladys yells, JB ends up shooting one of the guys in the leg, we run out of the truck. JB and Gladys run faster than me "mum we have to help Alice, dad would kills us if we didn't" she speaks I can just hear her voice. That's when something goes through me, I put my hands down to my stomach except I have been shot and this time there is going to be no help for me like there was for my daughter. "Aliceeeeeee" I hear JB shout. I stumble to the ground, I see a face stand over me "sorry sis but your daughter wasn't going to die you were" she speaks she leaves! Gladys is trying to calm down JB and get over to me when she does, "I'm so sorry Alice" she says, my last breath comes and then nothing...

 **I'm sorry this is short but it was what I had in mind. I'm also sorry if you don't approve of the choice I made but now you will have Gladys and JB in the chapters but more Gladys then JB. Review on what you think!**


	25. Chapter 24: This can’t be real

**F.P**

It's been days and still no answer of calls or texts by Alice. I know she said she was ok but Alice Cooper never leaves someone hanging unless it was in high school. I get off the couch and try to call her again but still nothing! My phone goes off, **Serpent "** ah F.P you might want to come to the Wyrm someone is here asking for you and there is more than one it's seems important" **F.P "** ok just make sure they stay there I'm on my way", I hang cut the call short, I grab my Serpent jacket and leave on my bike...

Who would be asking for me?

I open the door to the Wyrm and walk in to see, no it can't be... Gladys and Jellybean my daughter and ex wife. "Dad" Jellybean shouts out, I come rushing over to them. I wrap my arms around both of them "so what's this all about, not that I'm happy to see you, I have to call Jug" I babble, Gladys's hand holds mine down "we need to talk, JB can you stay here while I go tell your father about what happened" she speaks, "dad you need to be nice" Jellybean warns me. Gladys and I walk out the front to talk. "I know this isn't a social call so what's up Gladys?" I ask "F.P you are not going to like this, do you remember when you asked me to help you find Alice" she starts "yes, did you find her, where is she, is she ok, Betty will be so relive knowing she is ok" I rant "F.P, Alice is dead, JB and I tried to help her get away from the Penny and we watched her get Shot". Alice Cooper is no more, no this is not how she gets to go out of this world, "where is her um... Body" dumb question but I need to know "it's in the truck" she says pointing to her truck. My mind doesn't want to process, "Penny and Alice we're sisters, JB is still in shock oh and if you haven't caught up Jellybean is JB, she saw her die so she is traumatized but F.P I really think we need to sort out her corpse" sh explains "I understand, we can't let it rot away, we need to put her somewhere safe and where no one will find her until we do a funeral for Alice, Gladys do you still remember where the morgue is, talk to Dr Kurtle and he will ask for money but put her there and when it's time we will organised the funeral, I need to call Jug so we can figure out how to break it to Betty" I say "I'm guessing Betty is Alice's daughter and wait Jughead's girlfriend ok I have a lot to catch up on, hey F.P let me help you tell our son" she says, I nod. I get out my phone and call him. **Jughead "** hey dad, what's up" **F.P "** I need you to come to the Wyrm we need to talk make sure Betty isn't with you I need her distracted" **Jughead** "ok I'll get Toni to be with her what's going on" **F.P** "your mother and JB are here and we need to talk so please hurry". I have never thought of the day where I would have to tell Jughead someone important to him and I have died, not just died but was murdered by our enemies... in the meantime Gladys and I have put her body where i said

It's a while later and we're all back at the trailer JB including, "so what's going on I know this isn't a social call" Jug speaks "just like your father but no this isn't a social call, F.P do you want to start or should I" as Gladys says that JB makes her way closer to her brother to comfort him for when he feels hurt. "It's Alice, we found out about her and it's not good" Jug's face is confused "is she hurt we need Betty here" he trails off "son" I take his hand, "Alice is dead" three words I never wanted to hear "how, why, what the hell" tears start to come out of his tired eyes "Penny shot her Juggie, JB and I saw the whole thing, Penny and Alice were sisters and Penny wanted revenge on Alice because of her daughter, she wanted Betty to know something important, but I need you to do one thing for me Jug, be there for your father, your sister who saw it all, and your girl that I've only heard a little about and I don't need to know anymore on how you love her and how close she must've been to her mother so please listen to that" she explains to him. JB is hugging him, his face has droplets of tears coming out of his eyes, he looks hurt very hurt "let me pull myself together and then we or I need to tell Betty she has the right to know" he declares "of course but son i think it's better if break it to her and your mother helps and you just sit by her and hold her"...

 **Jughead**

Those words I never thought I would hear. I need to get myself together and tell Betty. She is going to be wreck. how do you even tell or get someone to tell someone that there mother has died, worse murdered by the enemy that we thought went away and it was all for revenge. Penny will pay for the crimes she has committed and when I say pay I mean suffer, put away, and taken care of. Betty will get to do the honors for most of it and same with my father as he is hurting deeply as well. **Jughead** "hey baby can you please come to the trailer" **Betty** "okay, Jug I guess Toni can give me a lift". I call Toni to let her know **Jughead** "hey Tones are you able to give Betty a lift home from the trailer, she is in the Blue Gold office" **Toni "** yea sure what's going on" **Jughead "** I know this is going to sound not true but please don't tell Betty, Alice was shot by Penny and she didn't make it, I need you to inform Pea, Fangs and Cheryl as my mum and Jellybean are here and we are going to tell Betty so if she asks just say Queen stuff" **Toni** "oh my god, Betty isn't going to take this well, of course i can do what you have asked me to do she will be at yours in no time", i cut the line. more tears start to fall out of my eyes. Alice put Betty through hell at times but she was an amazing mother, she might've bad mouthed the Serpents but once a Serpent always a Serpent and she proved that, Alice was someone you could rely on, she saw the light later on in my dad when no one else could, she didn't deserve what she got so we will make sure that she is never forgotten and that the Serpents stand by Betty throughout this tragic time.

Toni's bike pulls up but only Betty walks in, her face looks confused as she notices my mother and sister plus my dad and I all sitting together. "Betty sweetie take a seat" my father tells her she does what he said ans sits by me "Jug why is your mother and sister here?" she asks "Betty i'm Gladys and this is JB, we need to tell you something that you will not be prepared for" my mum speaks up.

i'm sitting by Jughead worried as hell what could be so bad that his other side of the family comes. "Betty what we are about to tell you is going to take time to really sink in and to process, you are going to need time to heal and probably crash a couple of times, it's about your mother" Gladys speaks, "I know she is at a writer thing as she called me last week, wait did she call you because its been a couple of days" I ramble, my face suddenly drops when there is no response "Jug, F.P what" what aren't they telling me, Jughead takes my hands. "Betty, your mother is dead, i-" "what how, you have no proof she can't be" NO. "it's true, JB and I witnessed the whole thing, were're so sorry but Penny shot her" Gladys informs me "but, but, but why, what does Penny want with my mother but me, she is going to pay" i am trying to hold myself together but I don't know anymore "Penny and Alice were sisters, that makes Penny your aunt so when that day comes to bring her war you have a big say in it all, Gladys you should tell her what Alice wanted to tell her" F.P is handling telling me so well, "your mother wouldn't stop saying how much she wanted to call you, she did call you but then Penny came, she loved you so much and wanted to see you be the .woman you are, she wanted to see you grow up and be the better mother she ever was to you, Alice truly loved you, she didn't even have to tell me i just new as it's a mother instinct, Betty honey don't beat yourself up over her death, Penny is just a sick cold blood killer" Gladys's words are sharp and true, "we need to gather the Serpents at the Wyrm, I have to tell them" i declare "Betty that can wait you just found out that your mother has died, Jug can do it" F.P tries to change my mind "NO, I am going to be okay, I have time to grieve but I need to tell them and don't bother any of you trying to stop me" I make it as clear as a diamond. I send a message to Toni saying "Spread the word to other Serpents, Wyrm NOW" and SEND, "baby are you sure don't you think that they can wait" Jug tries "Jug I already sent the message to Toni so can we please just go to the Wyrm" I demand, just before we leave I stop to JB "I know you're only eleven years old, i'm so sorry you had to witness my mothers death it would've been so hard and I just want to say I am so sorry, for dragging you and your mother into this mess" he arms wrap around me "it's ok Betty, I hope somewhere between this crap we can get to know each other, all I hear about is you when my brother calls me" she giggles "of course", she is so sweet. we leave to the Wyrm.

I'm at the bar having a drink before i inform the others about my mother, but I feel like some already know, Toni is acting different around me so Jug probably told her no doubt, "it's time" I whisper. I go up to the stage. "what's going on Boss" one of them calls, I take a deep breath in and out... "I asked you here not for a good reason, a fellow Serpent has fallen, well was murdered by Penny Peabody" "who is it" another calls, "my mother Alice, Alice Cooper, Penny shot her and Gladys and JB Jones saw the whole thing" tears are starting to come. I will not break, "she was a traitor" some shout "if you dare to say one harsh word about my mother leave this place and keep on walking because I don't want to see your disgusting face again, My mother was a true person and she" tears are now coming faster by the second "she was a brave woman and-" I feel myself breaking, "she, she" I can't understand what i am saying.

 **Jughead**

watching her break on the stage is so hard to bare, she is trying so hard to keep it together, what is she going to be like and the funeral. "Jug, we have got her" Toni says, her and Sweet-Pea go up to the stage to bring her to me.

My tears are getting the best of me, "it's ok Betty let's get you to Jug" Toni and Sweet-Pea help me find my place. when i make my way to Jug i hold him tight to me, he pulls me along to a room or my room as I have crashed in it multiple times before. Jug closes the door behind him and we sit on the floor as it's where i have fallen. sobs, droplets of tears are happening. My mother was innocent she didn't deserve what she got and was put through "what happened to her body Jug, where does she rest" i cry "my dad and mother put her in the morgue for the time being until we sort out to the funeral don't worry" he comforts me, "she didn't deserve any of this, this is my fault all of it, she was just on a lead being the writer she was MY MOTHER WAS INNOCENT UNTIL PENNY TOOK HER LIFE" I scream out. I am standing now pacing myself back and forth across the room, I pick up stuff and just start to throw the items "My Mother is DEAD JUG, dead" my body aches and my mother is dead "she's gone". I have a piece of glass left in my hand "this is my fault, i should be the one dead not her, I have one scar and she had her life taken how is that fair, why would my aunt her sister do that how could she be so messed up" ranting "baby shhh" Jug is trying to hold my arms down "it's only been today you found out, it's going to take time until you heal but you will one day feel slightly better, yes the funereal is going to be hard for you but it's going to be ok" he is trying "maybe it would be easier if I wasn't around causing all this drama and pain, it's my fault" no Betty isn't dying next "no baby this isn't your fault at all" he tries to take the glass piece but instead i realize I have blood trickling down my arm from where the glass has cut into, I drop the glass and hold myself to Juggie. This world is not what it seems "let me get you something for your hand" he lets me go...

I leave her, I go back to the bar and go behind it, "she is a wreck Tones, and she is going to be for a while until she gets revenge on Penny, she is never going to really heal like she needs to" I explain to Toni, I grab the medicinal box, I get something for her cuts "Jug Princess is going to be numb for a while and we will be here for her, she is family just be careful on how you act with her" Sweet-Pea says "I will" I make my way back to her. Betty thinks she is going to be ok but she is going to stumble and fall on her feet at times and I just have to be ready to catch her before she throws away herself. Betty my baby is going to survive and I know deep down she is going to get through this rough stage, no matter what life throws at us we will get back up again no matter how hard it tries to break us, Betty and I are going to get through this!

 **I want to say a massive Thank you to CasperAcx. You make my writing so much better by just helping me with ideas and telling me on improvements, you make me feel good when I need it, thank you and I can't wait for many more talks we have. sensational you are... To my readers don't worry there will be more but not until Friday probably or later but it will be in the next few days. Betty is going to have two more throw backs thanks to CasperAcx who has helped with another idea, so stay reading. feel free to review or PM me.**

 **until next chapter...**


	26. Chapter 25: Hurt

**A/N. Just a warning this is rated M for self hurt.**

Days have gone by and I'm trying to bring myself on how I am going to tell the town that my mother is dead. I'm trying to figure out the funereal but it's so hard as I never thought of the day not for a long time where I would be planning my mothers funereal. F.P has been helping me with everything but it's so hard, harder than anything iv'e ever done. In some way I wish I could just hear her voice one last time. I just want to say goodbye, all I want is to say goodbye to my mum. Yes Alice Cooper was a stubborn person who was horrible to the Southside but she was true to herself. I haven't been eating much lately, well not at all. If I eat I just find myself getting rid of it. I shouldn't eat when I have so much to do, plus I don't need or want food, I need and want my mother! Food can come later when I get her back. looking Online for caskets, flowers and a place for the funereal is so not easy. I know what I need to do. **Betty "** Hi Mayor Lodge I was hoping that you could help me with something" **Hermione "** what can I do for you Betty" **Betty** "I need to make an announcement to the whole entire town right away today and I need some help" **Hermione "** meet me where your mother made that announcement a year back and everything will be setup for you" **Betty "** thank you heaps Mayor Lodge". I am at the trailer on my own. I lock up the house and get onto my bike that I am now allowed on.

I reach the exact spot I was told to meet at. Mayor Lodge is standing there and the whole town is watching me walk up. Camera man everything. I stand by Mayor Lodge, I look down to see my old friends there with there parents. "People of Riverdale I am here to inform everyone that one of our own has fallen" take a breath, faces are confused, just breath Betty. I clench my fist and feel the pressure of my nails dig into my palms. "Alice Cooper my Mother is dead" it's out. tears are coming out of the towns eyes, gasps are happening "how" they shout "She was murdered by Penny Peabody who shot her because of me" I speak, Mayor Lodge's hand touches my shoulder.

sitting at the Wyrm while Betty is at home i hate doing but something came up. My phone goes off. _ARCHIE: wherever you are go to channel 7._ what could be so important "Toni put the TV on channel 7 now" I order. That's when it changes, Betty is standing there. The caption reads Alice Cooper shot, Elizabeth Cooper speaks the news. "oh F, I need to get to her Tones, um are you ok here" Crap Betty "Don't worry Jones you stay here with Toni and sort out this stuff i'll go and get her, how about you meet us at Pop's with Toni" Sweet-Pea speaks "thank you heaps Pea I owe you one" I answer.

I am getting so many questions now. I am getting flusted and hot now. Too many questions and too many answers, that's when I see Sweat-Pea on his bike. sh*t. "No more" he yells, "princess come on let's go" he shouts, I go over to him and we ride away.

 **Sweet-Pea**

"were meeting Toni, and Jug and Pop's" I say filling her in. "thank you for coming to get me, I don't know what i was thinking to tell the town about my mother but it had to be done and" I cut her off "you don't need to explain to me Betty, I understand, Just try and relax I can feel you tensing up as your tightening your fist on my jacket" "oh, what about my bike" she worries "don't worry I got that covered Fangs is going to pick it up for you and take it back to the trailer for you" thank god I asked him before I left. "Betty when you see Jones just stay calm ok" "i'll try" she responds.

We arrive at Pop's and Betty is very scared almost. she is walking slower and looks thiner, and pale. "you ok Princess?" I ask "Yea" she speaks. we go into Pop's and sit in the booth with Jug and Toni. Jug swaps places with me so he is sitting with Betty. Pop comes over to us "Betty you are a very brave girl doing what you did, and I have all the sympathy for you, what can I get for you" he says, Her face looks down to her hands "ah i'm good" no she isn't "she will have a small salad and a milkshake" I order for her. Her face gives me a sharp look. "I said I was good"she speaks "you look unwell so food you are eating" I answer, she scoffs at me "Betty what were you thinking telling the truth about Alice"

Jug asks me "they needed to know plus i'm trying to organise the funereal and they need to know, i'm sorry Juggie if that annoys you" I declare "I'm with Betty on this one Jones they deserved to know that one of them has been taken away" Toni speaks up. Pop comes over with my food i don't want. I just have to eat this and then make it go away. I sip at the shake to be honest it's good but it's not what I want. I pick at the salad and let Toni steal a few Tomato's here and there. I push the plate a little forward and I still have a half of the shake left but I don't want anymore. 'Betty you barley touched any of this" Jug says, "ah, I have to go to the bathroom" I get up from the booth and head the ladies room. I go into a cubical and lock it shut. The usual. I stick my middle and index finger down my throat. Gags, and then my stomach blurts out. This is for the best. I don't need to food I need a mother, my Father is rotting in Jail, and My mother is dead, both parents are gone. I'm alone. I have F.P and Jug plus the Serpents but My family is gone. another shot, when I feel that I have finished puking my guts out, I sit back against the wall, breathing. I flush the toilet, "Betty I know you are in here" crap Jughead. I unlock the door, "yea i'm ok" lie, "Betty I know what your'e doing" jee, "what am I doing Jug, because i'm in the girls bathroom last i checked" play dumb "your starving yourself and then when you eat you force yourself to chuck it back up, your trying to turn yourself bulimic" he explains "that's not true, Jug look i'm fine" I grab a hold of his hands "look me in the eye and tell me you are fine" I try to do what he says but I just can't "you got me, fine I will stop, but I am not eating unless I want to otherwise it goes back to this" I tell him "ok Baby but you need to stop beating your self up over the death of your mother" he says, "okay" I say. we go back to the others.

it's a while later and were back at the trailer, I'm paying off things for the funereal and F.P is helping, "F.P I was wondering if you would like to say something in respects of my mother at the funereal?" I hope, "I would be honored to, only if you are ok with it" he answers "of course, I just thought because you two had a connection you would want to" I answer "thank you so much Betty really I will, your mum and I got together a couple of times before she left for the job she was on, as when I said I was going out I was seeing your mum" news to me F.P and my mother were hooking up.

flashback

 _she lies there with me, leg wrapped around mine. only sheets to cover us up. I'm curling her hair in my fingers. "just like high school, F.p" Alice says "not quite, back then we were totally different people, now we have children who made some of the same mistakes we made" I answer. "We really should stop meeting up like this, I still haven't told Betty" she says "I haven't told Jughead, this can be our little secret" "Alice Smith" her old name I still remember "Fosythe Pendelton Jones JR" she giggles "I can't believe I named Jughead that name" we laugh..._

F.P explains to me about him and my mother. My mind wants to shut off as it's making me think of her. His phone goes off, "ah excuse me" he says getting up to take the phone call, Jug comes out of his room, "hey beautiful I was thinking I could go and get some dinner for us soon" He suggests F.P walks back in "Jug, Betty I have to go and meet up with Gladys about something to do with JB I will be back later" he informs us and leaves in a hurry, "so how about you go gt dinner and then we can maybe go for a ride" I answer as this is all an act, "ok I should be gone about half an hour maybe longer" he says, he kisses me before he leaves. As the door shuts behind him my phones starts going off. Instagram: things about my mother. some Alice Cooper R.I.P, others Burn in Hell traitor, Just like her husband hook ups never changed, May we write an message about her on who the beautiful person she was. I can't take this pain anymore. My eyes are fuddling up with tears that I can not hold anymore. I go to the bathroom and close the door, I lock it. My body isn't perfect, i'm not perfect, I am not what my mother wanted me to be, I am a disgrace, I'm just a reminder of my mother. I sit on the tiles on the hard ground floor. My eyes keep staring up to my shaver, and tweezers. I grab them off the shelf. This pain is all I can feel, the guilt, the suffering, I just want it to go away, I just want the pain to go away and feel something else. I do the one thing I thought I would never do. Tear away me.

I come home but not to see Betty in the lounge. I check my room and put the food on the table. "Betty, Bets" I bellow. I check the toilet but no, I turn the nob on the handle but it's locked "Betty open up, it's me", no response "come on baby let me in", yet still nothing. I can either kick down the door or get my dad, but my dad will take to long to get here so i'm left up to kick the door down. "Betty if you don't open the door I'm kicking it down" NOTHING. I put all my strength into the door. it falls down to reveal my baby lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood. i rush over to her, I look to her thigh to see cuts, her hands are holding her pale pink shaver and tweezers. I dial triple zero . **Jughead** "I need an ambulance, Southside trailer park with the two bikes out the front, my girlfriend has hurt herself and she has lost a lot of blood" **Hospital "** ok, the ambulance is on there way, try to get her to wake up and stay calm" the tell me. I call my dad **F.P "** hey son you ok do you want to speak to your mum or JB" **Jughead** "dad it's Betty, we have an ambulance on the way, she was self harming herself she was cutting dad I don't know how to wake her up" **F.P "** stay calm Jug, try and talk to her, if she doesn't wake up um I will meet you at the hospital" **Jughead** "dad,I think the ambulance is here please get to the hospital" **F.P "** It's ok Jug I will see you there" he says. I end the call so I can help the paramedics. I lead them to my Baby. They put her on a carrier and put her in the ambulance. I ride along with them.

I need Betty to wake up. We get to the hospital. The paramedics rush her into a room in the hospital, I see my dad sitting waiting for me. I go over to him, I hug him. "oh son" he says "she is not good, dad we need to get her past the funereal otherwise this will be worse" I rant "how did this all start, you know what i mean?" he questions, "at first she wasn't eating and then she forced herself bring it back up, and then I knocked down the door and there she was lying there in blood because of what she did, dad I don't know what to do" I explain "she'll be ok, we new she would fall but not this bad, i'll talk to her after you have been to see her" he says.

it's an hour or two later when i get told that she is awake and i can see her. I go to her room. I walk in to see her lying there quite pale and a little thiner than normal. "Hey baby" I hope she talks to me "you probably don't want to talk to me" she speaks "I do, Betty why, I thought we talked about it?" I'm confused myself "I got these things on Instagram about my mother and i just broke again, Jug i'm going crazy, the funereal I will be worse, Jug" she is making me feel so hurt "I understand I just want to help you that's all" I say, I kiss her and walk out of the room, as my dad walks in.

Lying here sucks, my body aches, my head hurts, what was i thinking doing this, that's the thing I wasn't thinking at all. F.P walks in, oh no. "F.P please don't yell at me or lecture me" I hope "I'm not going to Betty, you are like another daughter to me and yes I know that sounds weird because of you and Jug being together but it's true, that' s why I can't bare to watch you go through this guilt, When Jug wrung me and told me he found you like that with blood everywhere my first thought was I can't loose another Cooper woman, Betty your mother would kill me if I ever let something happen to you so I am going to protect you, let Jug and I help you, yes the funereal is going to be a massive struggle and yes you may break but it's ok to cry and break because you loved Alice so much and others should see what she meant to you, so please Betty stop shredding yourself apart because we love you for who you are, your blond locks, writers thought, and just you" he explains, "F.P you basically are the father figure i never had, you supported my mother and I throughout so many crises and thank you, I will stop I guess I wasn't or just aren't thinking straight but I will from now on" I answer. He smiles and leaves me to rest.

I know now that I am going to break at the funereal and who cares what people think of me because I'm Elizabeth Cooper and I am proud to be the daughter of Alice Cooper!

 **so what did you think. it was a far bit longer hey. so the next chapter is the funereal.**

 **until next time...**


	27. Chapter 26: lay me down

Today is the day I put my mother to rest. The day I lay her down to rest. We have to say goodbye to her, to Alice Cooper. I only got home from the hospital this morning as I have been put on watch incase I go suicide. I won't, I wouldn't. I stayed at my old home. Where my mother and I once lived. I needed to feel connected to her again. Jug stayed with me. F.P is going to come and pick us up. I need to talk to Archie. I don't want to get out of bed, my body is hurt and tired. I slept on my own as I just wanted space so Jughead slept in the other room. My door slowly opens, "Hey baby sorry if I woke you, I just wanted to see if you are awake" Jug checks. "Yea I'm awake I just don't want to face the world" I answer "it's ok, you will be ok, do you need help with clothes" he ask "I think I'm good, just let me change not that it's a problem with you but um" I say "of course I understand let me know when I can come in" he answers, he walks out. I go over to my cupboards. I swipe through my dresses but I don't think I can find one. I know what I want to wear. I go in to my mothers room. Her pale soft pink covers layer out, her puffy pillows all puffed, her desk all messy for her journalisms. I open her cupboard to find the dress I want. It's a black one, it has lace flowers printed on it. I take that, I get out my black heels that I don't normally wear, my black cardigan, and change. When I look into the mirror I realise I am not going to wear my cardigan. I put my Serpent jacket on. No matter how much my mother was a Serpent. Dressy and my family. I sit in my chair to do my hair and makeup, I look down to myself to see my scars I made. I was sad.

I pin my hair half up and half down. A silver diamond clip holding it as well together, my face is simple, neutral look with soft pink lipstick. I'm ready. I get my clutch/bag, I put in it my phone, and some money as it comes in hand. I go back to my mothers room. I look through her draws to find it. Her original Serpent jacket. I want that to be with her when she is laid to rest. One last look at this room. I walk out and close the door shut, now back to my room. I'm ready. Almost. I go over to my desk to put away my supplies I have left out when I turn around Jug and F.P are there "oh hi" I startle "sorry to scare you, oh wow, you look beautiful" Jug compliments. F.P is speechless "Mr Jones I mean F.P are you ok?" I ask "that dress I know it's your mothers, she wore it when she cam to the Wyrm last" he answers. "Oh ok" I don't really know what to say. "I'm ready to go" "Betty why are you wearing you Serpent jacket not that I judge and why are you holding your mothers one" Jug looks confused "my mother was a Serpent and stood by them once so she is going to die with her jacket, and I'm wearing mine" I unfold. "It's ok Baby, lets do this" Jug says. "I will make sure your house gets sorted Betty, and we can go through what you want to keep and all" F.P says, I nod. As we walk out of my room I feel a warm presence by me. I'm ready to go I have my stuff. We take the bikes and ride with Jug as mine is at his place. F.P and Jug are in a suit, and there Serpent jacket is latched onto their bikes. We ride off to the funeral.m

When I arrive to the beautiful hall I witness hundreds of people waiting. Northside, Southside, my old friends and there parents, my Southside family. Toni, Cheryl, Sweet-Pea, Fangs are all together. As we get off the bikes it's hard to breathe. My breath is taken away by the number of people here. As I walk over to wear I lay my mum down they follow and gather. I see the celebrant standing and waiting. As they keep walking I just stop and stare. I can turn back now or I can keep on going. "Bets" I hear from a distance "Baby you don't have to do this" I hear get called from Jughead "I need to" I roar back, I keep on walking and take my place with the other hundreds of people. As the celebrant speak music plays. I clench onto Juggie's hand, "it's ok" he whispers. Memories get played and now F.P speaks, I have tears coming down my eyes. **F.P** "I knew Alice back in hospital and it feels like a lifetime ago, to be honest it was. Alice was known then as Alice smith as a bully, washed out low life Serpent, But Alice Cooper who we know her as is not that she may have been but she didn't die like that, She was a hardworking mother and writer, her heart touched us all, he's it may have been a but stubborn and cruel but that was one of her faults and she didn't like it. Alice tried anything she could to be the perfect mother to provide for her two daughters, who was a perfect mother. To be honest I never stopped loving Alice Cooper, she was the girl of my dreams and so it's hard for me to say goodbye to her to you Alice" F.P's struck me like a knife, now my go. I walk up with my piece of paper. Breath. "I just want to say thank you for everyone for coming today. My mother may have been not always the nicest but she was my mum, mother was known in this town and all over, laying my mother down to rest is something I never wanted to do, my mother was one of the best things I had, and now she is gone. Growing up over my childhood she taught me how to be perfect and I just argued back but now I realise she was protecting me form her mistakes, but her mistakes are the improvements I am making. All I need to say is that I love you mum and" I can't keep speaking, I'm shaking and stuttering "and, and" I'm lost in my own words, I see Jug look at me and others look hurt and sad.

She's hurting and trying real hard to finish her speech. I have to help her, I get up from my seat to help her. I make my way over to her fragile body that is breaking. I grab a hold of her "and, and, I'm sorry I couldn't be the daughter you wanted me to be" she finishes. I pull her away and take her back outside. She goes out of my arms. "What's wrong with me Jug, I'm not the girl she wanted, I'm not who I'm supposed to be" she cries "you are the perfect girl, your a queen, your my queen" I try to calm her down "stop saying that, stop saying I'm perfect because I'm not, I'm a queen but I'm not perfect I'm far from perfect Jug" she is right but to me she is perfect "ok, ok, what do you want to do?" I ask "I want to say goodbye" she answers "you might not be able to do it for real but when everyone is out you can say your goodbye" I tell her. She rushes into me and hugs me "thank you" she answers.

Time passes and people are out of the hall it's time for Betty to say her goodbye. The crew comes, and my dad comes as well. Watching her stand by the casket is so hard to bare.

It's my turn to say goodbye. My turn. I put my hand on her casket, "I love you mum, I do and I'm sorry for how you have pasted, I hope you can hear me, goodbye mother" I say and walk past the others back outside. I take a seat and Cheryl comes sit beside me "Hey how you doing I know it's dumb but are you going to be ok" she speaks "I think I will I'm not sure yet, at least I have you guys" I look over to see the others "let's go start the wake and the Wyrm" I say "you ready for this" Toni speaks "yea I could use a drink, and some other clothes as I don't want to wear this dress anymore" I answer "I'll stop by my place to get you something for you" Toni explains "thanks Tones, Jug" I say as I want to leave "will meet you there" he lets them know. We get on his bike and leave. "I want to make a stop, can we stop by the register" I ask "sure". When we stop by I go into tonit as it was unlock. I go over to my mothers desk to grab some of the papers, I fold some and stuff them in my jacket. "Let's get going" I tell.

We get to the Wyrm and I go up to my room I basically have. I take out the papers and put them on the desk, I need to start a crime board. My door opens Toni is holding clothes "here" she says handing me them "thanks Tones" I thank "I'll meet you down there oh and a drink will be already for you" she says "thanks" I say again. Sh leaves so I can get changed. When I'm done I look to myself wearing a black leather top thing and jeans with boots, and a flannel plus my jacket. I go back down to the others. The bar has a drink and says my name ha Toni. I look around to see Northsiders as well as Southaiders. I take a seat by the bar "this is a hit" I think and say. I look around to see Veronica and Archie with there parents I go over to them "Hi Mr Andrews, Mrs Lodge, Archie, Veronica it's so good you could make it" I be nice "we're so sorry for your loss Betty if you ever need a place to say or anything you have people who care" Mr. Andrews speaks "same goes here the five seasons will always have a place for you Betty, I'm sure Roni would love it" she speaks "yea thank you but I have a place to stay, I'm with the Jones's so I'm good but thank you and I'm here most nights but thanks" I answer "try and have a good time" I add on. I walk away but Arch and V come to me "What was that Betty" Arch questions "that was me being nice, you see I will be nice to your parents because they did nothing to me, but you two hurt me you can't except who I am, I have cuts on my legs because I'm hurting I didn't eat because I'm hurting and you don't bother to call me or anything anymore, I found my family and lost you two so when your ready to accept who I am or be with my life again come find me as you know where I am, ugh I need a drink another" I answer, when I get back to the bar I grab a bottle. "Whoa Bets you sure this ok we know what happen last time" Toni speaks "nah I'm good I can control this, I just want a drink what you say Toni join me" I answer. She gets two fresh glasses and drinks with me.

Time goes by and I've had my fun and tears. I see Jug. I make my way to him and put my arms around his waste "I'm ready to leave" I giggle "ok baby" he answers. We get on his bike and leave to the trailer. As Jughead opens the door hands locked in one another's. when he closes the door behind him I push him against it. I kiss him hard "Bets are you sure, your hurting" he says "Jug I need you" I beg. he allows me to kiss him. He swaps sides with me so he is in charge. My legs go around his waist, he holds them there. We make our way to the bench, he sits me on it. I unbutton his shirt, he slides my jacket off. I unzip the top off me and rush the flannel off me. "Bets" He speaks "Juggie shh" I answer. I slide my hand down his chest "you're beautiful even when you're sad" "you can always tell me that" I make my way to wrapping my legs around him again, we laugh. We find our way back to his bed, he slams the door shut behind him. Still holding me when he drops me. I make my way under the sheets "hopefully your dad doesn't come home anytime soon" I giggle "he won't, your mine tonight" he laughs back. He claims his way over to me under the sheets. Our other remains of ourselves slowly come off. To be fully with each other. "Jug" I start "ok" he knows what I mean. My mother would be so weird if she knew this was happening after her wake.

Jug claims me tonight so I know that I'm finally his. "Oh baby I love you" I tell him "I always will my Queen" he smirks when he speaks. "My king" I laugh. I lay on his bare chest and close my eyes shut...

Bring on another day !

 **Sorry that it's been a while**


	28. Chapter 28: unexpected

Another morning of running to the bathroom. This stomach bug is the worse. I fling myself up from the bed and bolt to the bathroom. I spew my guts out. Hands rub my back gently "this sucks Jug" I speak "I knkw baby, let's get you back to bed, I'm going to the Wyrm at some stage today but I can stay" he says "nah it's fine go" I answer, he helps me back to the bed. He kisses me on the forehead "I love you" he says "I love you too Juggie" I answer.

I wake up later to feel a bit better, I'm a day and half late. I'm fine nothing is wrong this has happened before. I get change into some cleaner clothes. I really need a drink even though I feel like crap. I get my jacket and hop onto my bike and go to the Wyrm.

When I get to the Wyrm I make a phone call. **Betty** "Hey Cheryl are you able to buy me a pregnancy test" **Cheryl** "Betty not that I don't trust you but lasting this happened it was false" **Betty "** Cheryl I need to make sure this time I feel more certain" **Cheryl** "ok cuz, I'll get one and meet you at the Wyrm" **Betty** "thanks cuz" I say and cut the line. I go into the Wyrm and over to Jug who is sitting on a stool. I wrap my arms around him "hey I thought you were staying home" he questions "I'm ok, ah Toni anything to drink" I order "ok" she answers. I take the glass with whatever is in it and sip it. "Baby are you ok?" Jug checks "um, ah yea if Cheryl comes can you tell her bath-" I run to the bathroom before I can say anything else. My stomach turns the other away. My body is on fire. The bathroom door opens, "ho honey" says Cheryl. She comes to me, "do you have it?" I sternly ask. She takes the box out of her bag. I take it from her and only need one of them so I give her back the box "can you please get rid of that for me" I hope "I can try, I will be right outside if you need me just yell" she says and leaves. I take the test and now I have to wait. When it's been ten minutes I look down to the test. Two pink lines **"positive"** I whisper, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I want a child but I'm not ready. I haven't become an adult yet I haven't even got into any university's yet. My life is going to change so much. Oh my Jughead. Is it his, what are you thinking Betty of course it's his. What do I do "CHERYL, CHERYL" I yell. Instead of Cheryl Toni walks in "Cheryl had to leave something happend with the Vixens, oh what's going on" Toni comes and sits with me. I hand her the test "oh" that's all she says "You need to tell Jughead" I know I do but how "ok, I know but how what I'm not ready Toni" I answer "are you going to keep it" she asks "of course I would never consider the other option but it's up to Jug as well" before I tell Jughead I need to talk to his mother. We get up from the floor. I wrap the test up in toilet paper and hide it in the bin hopefully. "Toni I need to talk to Gladys" I say "I can get her number from Jughead, wait outside" she tells me. I do what she says, I completely ignore Jughead. While I'm waiting outside I think, is Gladys going to kill me. Toni comes out with a pice of paper she hands me it "good luck" she answers and leaves me to make the call. I dial her number **Gladys** "who is this" **Betty** "hi Mrs Jones it's Betty I was wondering if I could talk to you" **Gladys** "this sounds pretty important, how about I meet you at Pop's and we can talk" **Betty** "sure thanks" she ends the call. I get on my bike and leave.

When I reach Pop's I walk inside to see her waiting. I slide into the booth "so kid what do you need to talk about, is my son ok?" Alway Jughead "yea he is fine, it's about me and" "just spit out I'm sure it's not bad" she cuts me off, I breathe and let go "ok, well," I feel like I'm chocking on my own words "Betty" she wonders "Mrs Jones I'm carrying you sons child" her face is still. She takes my hands "ok, when did you find out" she is going to ask questions "today I took the test today, I'm so sorry Mrs Jones we were safe I don't know how this happened" I start feel worried "don't tense it's bad for the baby, what you need to do is tell Jughead, if you ever need anything I'm here, I have to get to JB as she is probably going to school tomorrow but Betty call me if you need something anything" "oh and Betty it's Gladys" she says and smiles and walks away. I don't know what to do.

Sitting at the Wyrm, I'm walking to the men's room when I spot something in the bin, is that a pregnancy test. I look down to see it with two pink lines. Who is pregnant? I go back to the bar and go behind it to Toni "hey Jones" "Toni who the hell is pregnant I just saw a test in the bin" I can't think "shit, you need to talk to Betty Jug" she answers. Why Betty? Is Betty... I dial her number **Jughead "** hey we need to talk, can you meet me back at home" **Betty "** sure can" I need to find out what's going on. I get on my bike and leave to the trailer.

I get back home and go inside to see Betty sitting and waiting. I take a seat opposite to her "so Jug what's going on" she asks. She looks worried "today I found a pregnancy test in the bin I was confused at first and then Toni told me to talk to you" Betty's face drops "Bets are you carrying a child?"

This can't be happening he has found out by a bin. I nod and try not let the tiny tears fall out of my eyes "Jug say something" I hope "how long" he is going to have so many questions "the stomach bug isn't a bug now so a couple of weeks, I figured out I was late a day and a half ago and I had to make sure, Jug are you ok" I answer "ah, yea, this is just all so fast. Baby are you going to um keep it" second question "yes if that's alright with you I just don't consider the other options as I don't want to get rid of it or let it go so yes, yes I want to keep this child growing inside me" I just hope he can respect my options "alright" he answers. Jug goes into his room probably to process, what would my mother think of me.

 **Vision**

16 almost 17 and pregnant. i'm not the perfect girl my mother wanted me to be. My door comes barging open my mother is holding the pregnancy test I took. "Elizabeth Cooper can you please explain to me why there is one of these in the bathroom bin, it's not you sister, Veronica was here earlier with you and it can't be yours" of course thinks its not mine "mum, you see that is actually mine, i'm pregnant" Alice is dead quite. she comes over to me and sits beside me and takes my hand "if Jughead pressured you into this i'll kill him and F.P" now she thinks that "no mum, we were safe I swear, I don't really know how this happened" I don't know honestly "I am not going to push you away like I did to Polly, you are probably going to keep it if I am correct" before she continues I but in "yes I am" "well then I will support you through this, firs things first we need to let Jughead and F.P know the exciting new" Alice is not thrilled but happy. I never would of thought that Alice Cooper would be happy for her mistake child to be following her footsteps in high school. I was suppose to be the perfect girl next door instead I am the leader of the Southside Serpents, pregnant, kicked out of school and only have a mother and half a family left. My mother has my back right?

My mind comes back to me. There is one person who I really want to talk to. I pull out my phone and call the one girl I really miss **Betty** "Hey V" **Veronica** "Betty I thought you never wanted to speak to each other what changed" **Betty "** V I am sorry for what I put you through and I really hope we can be friends again" **Veronica "** I would do anything for you B, god I have missed you, but what's up" **Betty** "something has happened Veronica" **Veronica** **"** come on B you can tell me anything" **Betty '** 'I'm pregnant" **Veronica "** oh wow, how about you come over to my place and we can talk about everything" **Betty** "sure thing i'll be there in the next 20 " **Veronica** "can't wait to see my girl again" i hang up the line. "Juggie I'm going to Veronica's I will be home later" I say to him before I walk out the door. I put on my gear and ride to my old Best friends apartment.

standing right outside her door I thought I wouldn't ever do again. I knock "come in" I hear. I walk my way in, I make my way to Veronica's room. I open her door, before I know her arms are around mine. we lay on the bed "I've missed you so much Betty, you have no clue how much I needed you, while we weren't friends Archie and I broke up because of who I have feelings for and now who I am with, please don't kill me. I am with REGGIE" that I wasn't expecting "oh ok, so I should fill you in on everything".

I tell her about the Serpents, my tattoo the whole lot, I inform her about my struggles with my mother passing, how hard it has been, Jughead's family, when I hit the pregnancy details Veronica is very surprise. I tell her that I am keeping it and that I am still very early. "Wow B I really haven't been there for you like you needed but i'm here now and I want to help you more than anything, you can stay with me if it is hard with Jug and his dad as you will always have a home with me B" she lets me know "Thanks V can I stay here for a while as Jug is dealing with a lot at the moment, I just am waiting for a call and I would rather catch up more with you?" I ask "of course".

 **So my chapters won't probably be updating a lot, i have been very busy and have no time to write which sucks. SO I hope this chapter was worth it. Review on what you think.**

 **How will Jughead take the news and deal... Until next time**


	29. Chapter 29: Processing

Jughead POV

I'm going through a roller coaster of emotions and I don't know how to process this news. I'm happy for the new journey ahead of us, I'm sad as Alice won't be here for Betty as she won't have her mother to help her through it, angry because this is part my fault and now with the Serpent it is going to be a bit harder for Betty. What do I do, I need someone to talk to. **Jughead** "dad I really need to talk to you slash rant please" **F.P "** ok son I'm on my way home" he hangs up the phone. I need to talk to my dad he should be able to help me out or at least talk some sense into me.

I'm sitting on the edge of my bed with my hands through my hair. I hear my dad's engine of the bike pull up. I get up and open the door for him. He walks in. "what's up son" for a moment I don't answer "Jug what's going on you look like you have seen a ghost?" he asks again "it's Betty" "is she ok, Jug what is going on you're barley talking" he's right "BETTY IS PREGNANT" I bellow. My fathers face had colour and now there is noting "ok" is that all he has to say "Ok is that all" I think I'm starting to get frustrated "I know she is going to keep it as it's Betty but Jug your both only sixteen how did this happen" A question I don't know how to answer or the answer " I don't know dad well it happened after Alice's wake, but I don't know we were safe, Betty is with Veronica and I don't know were only sixteen like you said what are we suppose to do she isn't going to get rid of it and I don't want her to, but it's too soon were not even adults yet, this is all happening to fast" I rant loudly " "it's ok Jug you just have to be there and help Betty through it, but it's just like high school you and Betty are like Alice and I joining a gang being king and Queen, Betty falling Pregnant like Alice did at sixteen you two remind me of high school except you are smarter" he explains "dad I don't know if I can do this, I don't think I'm ready to be a father yet",

Betty POV (ok so this her coming back and then arriving to the door)

I say goodbye to Veronica. As I am about to get on my Bike I take a moment to think. Is Juggie okay, I swing my leg around my bike and zoom off. I might as well enjoy the rides I have because I won't be able to ride much when my stomach turns into a whale.

I get to the trailer to hear Jug speaking loud and F.P's voice as well. Jug is talking about the pregnancy. I make my way to the door holding my gear when I hear Jug say he isn't ready to be a father, "Jug" I whimper,

Jughead

her face is blank and sad was she listening this whole time, My dad leans over to see her. Her hands are placed on her stomach "Bets listen to me please" she is half turning away "Betty" my dad yells out to her. she is making her way back to her bike putting on her helmet, I chase her "Bets please listen to me" I need to explain to her.

Betty POV

He is standing before me "Betty please don't leave let me explain" he say "Jug I," I can't bare to finish my sentence. I push back the bike and speed off. "BETS" Jug shouts out to me. Trickles of tears come down my eyes. I don't know where I am driving to, I pull over on the side of the rode to make a call **Betty "** Hey Cheryl are you home" **Cheryl** "sorry Betty Toni and I are out for the day and night hope your ok, I really must be going", the line goes dead. Toni and Cheryl are not here, I can't go the Wyrm because Jug will look for me there, where do I go. It comes to me. I keep on driving to the destination.

I am standing outside the door that could be no one in the apartment. I knock on the door hoping for the door to open. It opens. "Betty, what's wrong" "can I stay here for today or a night" I ask, "of course come in" Sweet-Pea moves out of the way for me. I take a seat on his couch, he goes to the kitchen to get me a drink I think. When he comes back he hands me a cup of coffee, I've already had Coffee and too much can effect the baby "I can't have anymore coffee today sorry" I say "wait, you never say no to coffee what's wrong" I must tell him, "I'm pregnant" two words that are causing fights "let me guess Jug was ok at first but then flipped out to F.P" I nod in return "Princess your more than welcome to say as long as you need, is there anything you need" Sweet-Pea is very kind to offer his apartment to me "a shower, am I allowed to use your shower?" I hope "go for it, right is on Left is off Princess I'm here if you need to talk" "thanks Sweat-Pea" I thank. I get into the bathroom and close the door shut. I strip off and run the water. I step into the nice warm and cold water that runs down my creamy skin, the water makes me think. I stand in the shower for a couple of minutes and turn it off. I step out, I dry of the droplets of water and put on my clothes I had on before, I dry my hair and look into the mirror. I am going to be a mother, I place my hands on my stomach that has my child inside. I go back out to the lounge to see Sweet-Pea reading "wow I never thought to see you with a book in your hands" I surprisingly ask, the door knocks "is that Jug" I whisper, Sweet-Pea stands up and goes to the door, I move to the other side just incase it is. When I hear his voice "is she with you" he asks "sorry Jones but she isn't she called me and said she was okay she has just crashed at Veronica's" he covered for me "ok I better go and call Veronica thanks Pea" He says. When the door closes I straight away call Veronica **Betty** "Jughead is going to call you asking for me can you please tell him that I am with you and that were having a girls night" **Veronica** "sure thing B, I have to run and help my mother speak to you soon" I let her go, I sit back on the couch "thank you for covering for me" "you don't need to have a blow out but you will need to speak to him tomorrow as he is the father" Sweet-Pea answers "yea I know" I say "how about I go and get us some food and you just take it easy" he suggest "food sounds good" I clear.

Sweet-Pea goes out to get food. I will stay with Sweet-Pea tonight and then I will speak to Jughead tomorrow, I just need to rest otherwise I won't be a mother. I hope I can Get through this...


	30. Chapter 30: I can do this

Morning rises except my morning is running to the bathroom toilet. So I have to put up with waking up early and spewing my guts out, sure I'll be fine. "Princess are you ok" well I didn't close the door obviously, I stand up and flush the toilet. I wash my hands and face with water as I walk past Sweet-Pea "yea just the usual morning sickness nothing I can't handle" I go back to the guest room, I grab my stuff and walk back to the lounge "where do you think your going?" Sweet-Pea asks "no where" lie "I'm going to go and get us some food" he says and leaves. When he leaves and I can't hear the sound of his bike I pick up my stuff, I write a note saying: _Thanks Pea, thank you but I'm ok baby and I will be fine..._ it's tue we will be fine. I leave the apartment behind and go on my bike to drive away to my home.

I pull up at my home but to see heaps of letters at my front door. I pick them up and go inside closing the front door behind me. I walk up once was my room or still is. I look out my window to see Archie in his room, if things could be good between us. I slide my finger under the seal of the envelopes and open them all up. Bills need to be paid things to do with money. I don't have the cash for it, I'm going to have to do something with the house and I'm going to need help. I feel my stomach go wish wahsy, I take myself to the toilet to do again sickness. When I'm done the doorbell goes. I go downstairs and open the door to see Archie and Mr Andrews "Hey guys come in" I greet the birth walk in and take a seat at the table. I make two coffees for them and a small one for me and sit with them. "Betty were here to see how you are?" Fred asks "I'm ok not the best but I'm dealing I need help, I need to sell the house and pack" wow "I can get Hermione to help, Betty if you ever need help or just anything you know we're always here" Fred is so beautiful natured "thanks Mr Andrews, well I'm going to start packing up this house this weekend so I don't mind what happens I just don't know what I'm going to do with all my mothers stuff" I sigh "Bets we'll sort it out promise you, I must be getting to work now it was nice seeing you Betty" I walk Fred out and return to Arch "can we be friends again Arch, Ronnie and I are ok now but can we just go back to how it was as friends" I hope "always, but Bets what's going on with you your looking a little different you have put on a bit of weight" of course I have I'm pregnant. "Arch, I'm not far along but I'm well, I'm pregnant" I answer, Archie gets up and hugs me. I cough a little "oh wow congrats I could definitely get use to uncle Archie or Arch" he laughs "not so fast Arch I don't know how this is going to go I need to get past three months first" sad thing to say but true very true. My back is hurting a lot. I ride to my feet with one hand on my back "let me get you lying down" he holds me up and walks me to my bed.

I lay in the soft bed "thanks Arch you can leave if you want but I need some sleep or at least try to" I tell him. I close my eyes and instantly fall into a deep sleep.

Archie)

I think Jughead needs to be here or something because Betty needs him. **Archie** "Jug I'm at Betty's house, she is here with me before you ask but she needs you" **Jughead** "thank you Archie for calling me, keep her there I'm on my way" I end the call. What could I do to stall Betty if she wakes up.

Time skip

I wake up to see the time late afternoon. How long did I sleep for? I'm still in my clothes from yesterday. I go to my draws and change I to some fresh clothes. I put on a blue blouse, black jeans and just my boots I was wearing with everything else the same. I go downstairs but stop behind to hear two voices, one is Archie and the other is, Jug. Of course Arch called Jughead. Arch-"she is saying she won't be able to get past after three months or she will loose it" Jug-"I'm going to help, and my mum is going to be by her side as she will know more about it then I do" Archie-"that's a good plan Jug" Jughead-"But Arch I scared her off as I thought I wasn't ready for fatherhood but it's true I don't think I'm not but I'm willing to try" I step out to see them now "Betty" Archie speaks "Bets, baby" Jug says, I'm still frozen by standing. I walk over to them both and sit with Jughead "I heard what you both just said, Jug If your not ready for this then it's ok I can do this on my own or I can get it taken away" I don't want that to happen but If it must then I'll consider it "no, no that won't have to happen, how about we go back to the trailer and talk this out more with my dad and mum or who ever is there" Jug suggest.

We say goodbye to Archie and lock up, we ride back to the place I call home...


	31. Chapter 31: planning

We get to the trailer. I'm so tired and I have to to do this for 9 months. We walk inside to see F.P, Gladys and JB. "Betty" JB says except her eyes go straight to my stomach. I take a seat on the couch and Jug next to me. "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier today I just overacted" I apologise "there are going to be times were that is going to happen, your only still young and very early to be a mother that's why F.P and I have made a few arrangements" arrangements, wait lasting I heard that it was me going to the sisters "are you sending me away" I ask worriedly "of course not Betty, Gladys and I think it's best if you stay with her as she has more experience in this area" good idea but "what about Jug" I need him "well you are more than welcome at my apartment son but Betty is going to need some time for herself and JB would really like to get to know Betty" I need Jug "not to be rude but I'm not going to be able to do this on my own, I need Jug" I do I really do. Jughead grips my hand "dad please we're fine with the way things are now, I could go with mum and JB plus Betty for a while or drop over but a lot" this is not what needs to happen "I'll stay with Gladys Jug it's ok, I do need some time to plan things out but there is one thing that needs to happen" I pull out my phone **Toni "Hey Betty you alright" Betty "** yea I'm good, do you think you could gather serpents at Wyrm for me I need to make a little announcement" **Toni "** sure thing just be at the Wyrm soon though" **Betty** "thanks T" I cut the line "we need to go to the Wyrm" I walk out of the door waiting. I we get on our bikes Jb rides with Gladys. She is the cutest tennager ever. We ride away.

We're at the Wyrm I go up to the stage to make announcement "ok everybody listen up, first of all Gladys and JB Jones have returned to Riverdale so make them right at home second this is very important well to me it is, you will have a new Serpent after nine months" I wait for the whispers to settle down "yes I'm carrying the soon to be baby Serpent we're going to have Serpent Princess or prince" I feel good now very good "will you be stepping down from Queen" one yells out "no I will not be stepping down, I will still be here for the Serpents but will be doing a little less hard stuff unless it is needed, I'm still here but your king will be doing a lot more"I say. I step down and go over to the group "omg I can't wait for the first baby scan we should all come" Cheryl is going to be a auntie "we're going to be aunties Toni" Cheryl says "yes you will be and Sweet-Pea, Fangs you will be uncles this kid is going to be spoiled and have so much family" I am so excited for the future I'm going to have with this family "uncle Sweet-Pea, uncle Fangs there names I could get use to" Fangs says "one big happy family but this queen needs her beauty sleep" I am so tired, "ah Gladys where is the apartment" before I can speak F.P answers for me "I'll ride back with you Betty Jug you too" "oh and me" JB jumps in. I smile and we leave.

When we get to the apartment F.P leaves to go back and JB and Jug plus I go in. "The room on the left is yours Betty I took the time to make it for you" I walk into the room on the left, purple quilt made, bedside table and a dresser of clothes "clothes?" I question "I had a little help from Jug and Toni" "thanks JB I can't wait to spend some quality time with you" I lay down on the bed with Jughead "what you thinking about" he wonders "just my first scan when we get to see our baby and I know it's so early but I already know a name for a girl" "ok let's hear it" he is ok wow "Ally or Alison and for a boy Alec" "in honour of your mother "Ally p, Alison or Alec Cooper Jones" for a moment Jughead's face takes a minute to realise the last name "Jones you want it to have my lastname and your lastname as it's middle name oh Bets" Jughead pulls me into him. "I love you Juggie" "I love you more and my baby",

Who knows maybe my life can be alright with everything going on. I just wish I had my mother here to help me and tell me what to do and how to act or to move on with my life.

 **So next chapter will be a jump and will be the baby scan. Hope this is ok it's not the best but it's alright I think let me know what you think. I will not be posting until I get three good reviews, suggestions, or what u think.**


	32. Chapter 32: news

Today is the day of the baby scan and I'm excited but worried. Is my baby healthy am I ok? I want to know if it's a girl or boy but that won't happen yet until I'm around 16-20 weeks. I get out of my bed, I go over to my draws and pull out some clothes. I'm going to have start getting maternity clothes soon. I pull out some leggings and a long dark blue top. I put on my runners and Serpent jacket my bag with phone purse the normal, brush my hair, have breakfast the usual. When I feel my stomach going to hurl. I race to the bathroom and let my guts out. I stand back up and wash my face/ flush the Essen away. I walk out to JB who is sitting in the couch watching tv, "can I sit" I ask her "of course, i can't wait to the scan today I'm so excited" she giggles "I am to, you will get a sister or a brother again what would you like it to be?" I really would like to bind with JB more "I want a girl as I already have a brother and he is annoying plus, I want to be able to have fun dressing her up and getting her a traditional beanie like Jug's and I" "I won't turn that down, I was thinking before th scan do you want to go out it for a bit" I hope "yea sure, where to though" yesJB and I can hang and bond "where would you like to go, there's Pop's, Wyrm because your with me, any ideas" I suggest "let's go to Pop's and then we can go from there" "I'm going it with Betty mum" JB yells out. "Do you have a spare helmet or your mum?" I ask as I don't "I do Jug got one for me" she races to her room and comes out with a purple one with purple stripes. We walk out to my bike,I put on my helmet, I hop and then JB does "hold onto my waist but not hard but hard enough that it doesn't hurt the baby" I instruct. She does what I say. I speed off to Pop's.

It's amazing havign another rider with me as my son or daughter will be doing this, I feel with JB that I can call her family as she is almost like another niece. Her hands are gripping me until we arrive.

I slowly get off and help her. We walk inside and JB gets a booth. I sit in the opposite way to her. Pop comes to us "can I please have a strawberry milkshake and a small burger with chips" I order "may I have a same as Betty" JB orders "Thanks Pop". I look out the window just gazing thinking about future. "Betty" "yes sorry" I flip myself back to the present "are you ok you seem off?" She asks "I'm fine just thinking maybe a bit to hard, carrying this child only for a couple of weeks and it's a struggle" I reply, Pop comes over with our order.

JB is a mini girl version of Jughead, she loves burgers and milkshakes that's for sure me on the other hand try and stomach as much as I can. "I'll be back in a minute JB stay here" I get up from the booth and go out the front.

The cold air brushes against my skin, that is when I feel it, I go over to a back bush and empty my stomach. Why can't I tolerant anything? "The queen sick that's no good" I know that voice. I turn around to see a Goulie and my auntie Penny "yea she is what do you want" I bluntly ask "just have heard some rumours" they speak, "get away from her and her baby you bitch" I turn around to see JB, "baby, you mean Jughead and yours now that's something" Penny speaks "maybe boss she made him" the goulie speaks "yes I'm pregnant" make it any easier er. "We will be seeing you or something like that" they walk off. I check my phone for the time. "We should get moving to the scan the others are probably waiting for us" "Betty are you ok" JB checks "yea let's go" we make it back to the bike and drive to the scan.

We arrive at the baby scan place that I don't know. We walk in to see the whole crew, Toni, Sweet-Pea, Cheryl, Gladys, F.P, Fangs, and of course Jughead. I rush over to him and kiss him passionately. "Hi" I say "you ready" F.P says "let's see our child" "Elizabeth Cooper" the lady calls. We all walk into the small space. My stomach is starting show just a bit now " I'm Kail and I will be assisting you throughout your pregnancy now please lay down on the bed, now who is the father" Kail asks "that would be me" Jughead answers "before I do the scan there just a couple of things I need to check off" she lets us know, there is going to be questions "age" "sixteen both of us" her face looks completely normal "how have you been feeling" "throwing up a lot, can't keep most food down" I answer "that's normal don't worry, ok you ready to see your child" I reach to grab Jughead's hand, I lift up my to. The cold blue gel goes acros my stomach, Kali puts the screen and she use the tool so it reveals my baby. I look to the screen "your baby is healthy, I won't be able to answer the gender yet as it's to early come back in a couple of weeks and I can get you the answer, growing fine, your free to go, Elizabeth can you please stay behind" Kali explains, I shoot a worried look to her "I'll be out in a minute" I tell the others. The leave the room. "It's Betty as well what is going on?" I ask "you will need to get certain pills for the pregnancy I will give you a subscription, also your at high risk in these first three month of losing the baby so please be careful and if anything happens or need before the next scan please don't hesitate and come back" she instructs "ok thank you Kali I will be seeing you in the next couple of weeks" I thank her and walk out of the room to the others.

I'm going to be a dad. I just saw my baby girl or boy on the screen . Betty is handling it pretty well to be honest I have no clue ho she is doing it well. Not at school and pregnant at sixteen just gets better and better. The door opens to see my baby girls and soon to be my child.

The others are talking and smiling "I say we need to celebrate to our future baby" Cheryl shouts "shhh Cheryl can we go outside first" I ask. All of us go outside the front.

"Cher it's up to Betty what she can handle being a month pregnant isn't easy, but we could do something" Toni answers "what about the quarry" Fangs and Sweet-Pea suggest "sure" I say before there are interruptions "Betty honey are you sure you look tired" Gladys worries "it's ok Mr Jones I need to be free as I won't be able to for the next while of months, before any of you start I'm done being locked away and treated like I'm a piece of glass that will shatter easily, so clothes off and bathing suits on" I declare. Everyone starts to walk to there bikes except I hesitate, will my bathing suit fit me. Toni walks to me "your probably thinking about you bathing suit I was going to wait but I already go you one, drop by Cheryl's and you can change there" she says "thank you heaps Toni thank you" I hug her hard. I go over to Jug to let him know what I'm doing and I ride away with Toni toCheryls.

I'm in a spare room, I'm change into the bathing suit. I look in the silver floral mirrors. It's s two piece, navy blue bottoms and tops with electric blue around as the lining, my breast sit perfectly in the bikini. My stomach look good as well that is a surprisingly good. I put on my original clothes over the top. I walk to the girls downstairs "how is it Betty?" Toni checks "it fits amazingly thank you now let's go I can't wait for the water" we get on the bikes and go to the quarry.

 **Important: help I need ideas for the next few chapters please pm me**


	33. Chapter 33: just breath

Just another scan as usual but except today I get to know if my child is a little girl or a baby boy. I don't want everyone coming to this one only Jug and I but he asked his dad to come along that is fine as they want to get us a house but I don't mind I just want to get through this pregnancy. I change into some comfortable clothes. I sneak out of the house so JB and Gladys don't hear me. I get to the bottom and there is Jug only him "where is your dad" I ask "I snuck out so we can head off early get breakfast you know be the perfect teenage parents" he answers "your beautiful Juggie" I kiss him and we ride off on our bikes.

Sitting in the uncomfortable chairs waiting for the scan makes my back hurt. I haven't ate anything but that is what we're doing after the scan. Through the small time of pregnant my back has been a nightmare really bad. "Betty" Kali says. As normal I rest myself on the layer out chair. "As you know you're going to find the gender today If you want to otherwise one can know and the other doesn't or you wait until the baby is born" she explains "we want to know now rub the gel on and let's do this" I realise I said that a bit rudely but my hormones are driving me insane and I'm so hungry "I'm sorry Kali I just" "don't worry about I remember being your age and pregnant and believe me Hope made me a bit all over the place" she cuts me off. Kali applies the gel and on the screen is my little child I'm growing inside of my womb. I grab a hold of Jughead's hand "you ready to know your baby?" Am I? "Yes, yes, yes we are" Jughead is so happy but I want to know but am I wanting to know right now "sure thing" I answer with. There's no turning back now "well you have a health little baby, girl". A girl, a girl what I wanted. Droplets come out of my eyes. I grab a towel and rub off what I can of the gel. "Uh Thank you Kali I will see you in the next few weeks" I thank her but little tears become more. I rush outside not caring for Jug to catch up. I sit on my bike and just let the tears out. My mother would of been a grandmother and had a grand child. Polly would be an Aunty and have a niece but I don't see her anymore as she has been brainwashed into a cult so she won't see my baby girl. Jughead wraps me in his arms "hey babies do you want to go get food" the teats stop. I swing my leg around the bike and he does it with his. We speed off to food entrance.

Getting to Pop's was ok but standing inside is Penny. We keep walking and inside. I slide into a booth while Jug orders. Penny comes over to me and sits down "what do you want" "well I want to know what my great grandchild gender is" why would she care "why would you want to know" I give her a smudged look "because I have a right "you don't have any right with my baby girl" shit I just said it "a bouncy baby girl now look at that" I want to slap her so bad right now. "Penny move before I finish what I started with your skin" I look to see Jughead. Penny gets out of the booth and leaves. Jug hands me the milk shake "Jug I know we hate her but she wasn't doing anything I'm ok I swear" I feel like I don't want penny to get her "she is dangerous baby and I don't want her around our child" WHAT "Jug she may be like that but she is still the great grandmother and as much as I hate her for killing my mother she will maybe seeing the baby now let me drink my shake" I get annoyed and do what I say. When I'm done I storm out of Pop's on my bike and drive away.

I drive to my old house where I grew up but I don't have the key on me. I go next door to Archie's. I knock on the door. It opens "Betty how was the scan" Arch "well I have a girl but I just want to lie down and I can't get into my house" I tell him "we made sure it was locked and that we're taking care of it but its getting cleaned for you that's why and it smells not amazing so we locked it up" he informs me "do you want to lie down here it's ok my dads always ok with you" "yes thank you Arch" I walk into his house. "Betty what brings you here" Mr Andrews speaks "I just need to lie down" I answer "take Archie's bed hunny" I follow Arch upstairs even though I know where his room is "thank you Arch" I sit on his bed "did you and Jughead have a fight" I take a moment "he just annoyed me, stuff to do with the baby and Penny" I say "Arch I just want to lie down sorry" Archie exits his room and I take off my shoes a lie down on his bed. Thoughts rush to my head and wonders of my future with my baby. Just sleep for a while I guess.

(Archie)

I go back downstairs to my dad "she looks so tired and worn out" I say "Arch she is so young and carrying a child but your right" he answers "dad is there still a chance she could have a miscarriage?" I question "it's still so early and yes for Betty definitely she is only 17 plus all the stuff that goes on in her life it is going to be hard but she is more than welcome to come here when she needs" he talks. "I have an idea" I randomly say "Arch" he sounds worried "don't worry when she wakes up I have a feeling she'll like it" I rebut. Baby shopping.

 **So it's getting harder to write but after the next chapter or two there is going to be a jump. Time jump. I have the rest planned out don't worry this chapter was really bad I know as I didn't plan these couple out but the rest is so I'll try and step up my game again.**

 **Anyways until next time**


	34. Update

Hi all I'm really sorry. Sorry this isn't an update but I will be taking a couple of days on a break as of personal reasons. I will update at some stage, don't worry I'm still reading your work just taking some time out.

If u still have any ideas or anything feel free to pm me.

Wishes


	35. Chapter 34: Together

No this can't be happening. Jug don't leave me, where am I going Why is everyone diapering. I'm in a hospital bed in pain not being able to figure out what is going on. My mother holds my hand but let's go and fades away. "We're all there" I look up to see my father. I try to move but I realised I am strapped to the bed. "Get away from me I scream" I shake and shake "don't you move we don't need to make this any painful we are just going to be taking away your mistake" he says. Mistake? "Help, Help" I bellow.

I sit up straight fast "Betty, Betts it's ok it was just a dream its ok your ok, the baby is ok" I look around to remind myself where I am and who I am with. Archie has my hand in his. "I'm sorry Arch, uh thank you" I don't really know what to say I move over on the bed so he can sit. "Betty are you able to explain to me why you were screaming help, and Get away from me, Betty what where you dreaming about" Archie asks "I didn't even know until I saw him, he was talking about my mistake and my mother and Jughead disappeared from my hands and went away and then I was strapped to a bed being taken away" I feel like I'm shaking in fear "who is he Betty?" Archie goes on "my dad he was there, he was trying to take my little girl away" I start to feel fear run through me "Betty your dad is no where near you to harm you and even if he tried to do anything I wouldn't let him none of us would as for Jug and your mother well, Jughead would never leave your side no matter how tough it may seem, your mum was there ans yes now she isn't but in your heart always she will stay" his words make me think. I rest my head on his shoulder "how about you get out of bed you take a shower if you want to and I get you some food and then I have something planned" he hopes, "sure thing thanks Arch" we get out of the bed and do what we need to...

I go downstairs to the kitchen once I've showered. I sit on the stool with Archie and his dad "what Archie has planned for you may get too much so feel free whenever you are tired of him and tell him to stop I've already told Archie that carrying a human being inside them isn't as easy as it looks, especially if your anything like Mary was with him" Fred exclaims "thanks Mr Andrews but I'm sure today should be fun, Archie what is this food you said you had" he face puzzled for a moment but then brightens "oh yea" he gets of the chair and opens the fridge. He turns around and hands me a fancy glass of ice cream just like when we were kids "it always cheered you up when you had a bad day in school" I look up him and smile. "A spoon may be nice and handy" I joke, he gets me a spoon and without hesitation I dig into the sweetness.

A while later we are now at the shops but Archie won't tell me where we are going. We stop. "I spoke to Ronnie and she said this is the best place not too expensive but just right" I look carefully at the store to see heaps of baby items "oh my god Archie your taking me baby shopping, aww I can't wait to even put little Alison in these clothes" I get all excited but terry.. he hugs me "sorry my hormones are so out of joint, alright let's baby shop" I tell him "I like it, Alison" he answers. We go into the giant shop and start to look around.

In my basket I have a bit of everything. I don't want to dress my baby girl like my mother did but she will be cute. Pastel only for when she is younger like little but not always pastels. I have two pink items one that says Mummy's princess and then a blue one that reads Daddy's girl. I thought it would be fare to have one for each parent. I also have little white socks for her little feet she may have, a onesie that is a Bunny. I keep looking and I find Archie. "What are those you have" I say looking into his basket "I saw this thing I knew she was having" he holds up this purple jumpsuit long sleeve that has a dog on it "she may be a serpent when she is older or the princess but she will have a Northside symbol as well and something from her uncle to say she will be taught sport not just how to ride a bike and Hotwire a car that I can also do" he laughs. "Veronica will get you someting but just let her take her time because he has been looking trust me" I Jug him tight enough but ok so I'm ok. "Let's get these and go I'm starting to feel a bit off right now" I say.

We pay for our items and we drive back...

We grg back to his house and inside, Fred has left us a note saying be back soon. I put my bag on the table and look around. Photos are displayed of Archie and some Veronica, Jughead and I. There is a few from when we were kids but one sticks out to me the most. I go over to it, Archie stands behind me "that was the day we Jughead and you were so sweet and kind, we got ice cream as it shows and we ended up wearing the ice cream more than eating it. My mum just looked at us and laughed we really are strong friends no matter what happens Betty always" he puts a hand on my shoulder "definitely Arch definitely" I turn back around, "I really should get back though to the trailer or to the Wyrm at least it's been a long day and I'm worn out, I can drive back don't worry but thank you for the day and thank toy dad for me" I a knowledge "always Betty" I grab my stuff and get on my bike and drive back to my other side.

I get to the trailer and walk inside "Betty, Jughead was wondering where you were he said you stormed off" F.P says "I'm on just has a day with Archie got some baby clothes" I answer. I walk into the bedroom and put my stuff away. F.P stands at the door "I made you some food and put it in the fridge so when or if you want it's there I'm heading out for a while just call if you need anything at all" he says "thank you F.P" I answer. He smiles but before he goes he turns around "I know you and Jughead have been all over the place lately but I know you both can fix this anything for my granddaughter as well" he adds, "ok thank you" he leaves and close both doors behind him. I get changed and get into the bed. I'm not the hungry so just sleep should be good.

I feel a rustle against the covers and a slight hand across my cheek, I slightly open my eyes "sorry if I woke you," Jug is now with me "it's alright, I'm sorry about today I was rude and emotional bitch" I apologise "it's ok I shouldn't have been so hard but I agree with you about the Penny situation I was just worried to admit it to myself" he answers. He leans me over to him so I can be laying with him closer. He stokes my hair "there is nothing in this world i wouldn't do for you Elizabeth Cooper nothing" he speaks "I love you Juggie" I quietly say "I love you too baby" with that I close my eyes and drift back to sleep...

 **Ok so I did it. There is going to be a massive jump in the next chapter and the thing that happens isn't a good thing but it'd the only way I can make my story move along to the next ideas I have. I'll write again st some stage just lots of stuff going on.**

 **Until next time-**


	36. Chapter 35: It’s my fault

Yesterday was a full on day and my baby didn't feel right. I was hurting and she was too and this morning I don't feel so good as well. I feel sick but not like morning sickness but pain In my lower back and stomach. It could just be growing or Ally I'm not sure but I'm worried. I turn to my side to see Jughead just staring at me "staring is creepy" I say "no it's not especially if I'm staring at you" he answers "what are you doing today" I ask "I was going to go around and see Archie as we haven't really seen much of each other what about you baby" he says. It's a good thing he wants to see Archie again I need my friends back together "I was going to see if Toni wanted a girls day" I say. I just want to get out before all I do is mothering stuff. "How about you get ready and I'll make breakfast" Jug suggest "mmm yes please" I answer. We get out of bed and do exactly what he says.

When he leaves the room I shut the door but when I'm standing straight the pain increases in my stomach. Something isn't right. I hunch over and grab some loose but ok clothes and them on. I brush out my hair and tie it up and put on a jacket. I go to the dining and table and wait for the food that smells amazing.

Jughead made me breakfast and now has left. I called Toni asking for a girls day and she is coming over to pick me up as I'm not allowed to dive apparently but I don't think I can.

It takes not long until she arrives. I let her inside and she sits down. "Hey how you feeling because your not looking so good Betty maybe we can have a stay in girls day" she makes sure I'm ok "I'm ok just feeling a bit unwell today, let's go to Pop's" I say. I grab my usual day stuff and we take her bike to Pop's.

We order and are sitting in a booth but my eyes feel like there going to close. When our food comes I feel like I've never ate before. Toni is starting at me with a strange look "Betty your baby stomach is looking a bit low today is everything alright" I hesitate for a moment as I didn't notice. "I'll be back in a second Toni" I rise out of the booth but my back hurts really bad. I put one hand on the edge and on on my back. Toni stands up and helps me for support "I've got you" she says helping me to the bathroom.

As I go to the bathroom with Toni waiting outside I feel so sick. I have looked at my underwear which has shed of blood and blood tissue. I'm sitting on the floor crying because I think I know what this all means but I don't want to believe it. The pains and now this. I opened the door to Toni now standing up the tears came faster "Oh honey" she pulled me into a hug. "Toni I need to get a test or ultrasound" I try to say "it's ok we will do that now I'm not leaving you, do you want me to call Jughead" she says "No I just can't" I answer "it's ok" we walk back to her bike and she drives to where she needs to take me.

We pull up at the ultrasound place and wait in the waiting room. When my usual nurse calls me in Toni comes in with me and I lay on the bed.

She does the gel and all, I explain to her about what I was feeling today but when the screen is on there is Ally but something is wrong "can you please turn up the sound I can't hear her" I ask "Betty it's all the way it can go" I look to the screen and there is Ally just lying there in my womb. This can't be real "I'm sorry Betty but you have had a miscarriage I'm so sorry but we do now need to get you into the next stage with you should be ASAP" I have to get my baby taken away, my baby girl has died "how, how" I question "it can be either from stress and a lot of commotion going on for you it happens easily" she says "how soon can we get her removed I just can't have her in me if she is no longer alive" I ask "I can get you transported right away but you should have your partner" she answers. "Toni Call Jughead I want this done and I can't wait I'm hurting".

It's an hour later or so and I'm in the hospital getting ready to go in for the procedure. Jughead is not here and I'm so nervous. When the nurses and doctors start to wheel me away I hear "BETTY" I know the voice. "Juggie" I shout back. He comes racing over to me and by my side. Tears streaming down his face "I'm so sorry baby but I will be here when this is all over I promise baby this is going to be ok" he comforts. I let go of his hand and close my eyes and try and forget what is about to happen.

It's a been a while and I'm now lying down in a bed that looks like Jughead's. I should be in the hospital. I fully open my eyes. Jughead and the rest of the crew are out in the main room. I try and move out of bed feeling really sore. I grab one of my bags and put a couple pair of clothes and stuff in it. I walk back out to the others with my bag on my back. "Oh B" Roni says and Archie "No you are not going to apologise" I demand "can we help" Toni says "yes, yes one of you can" I say "what do you need anything Betts" Sweet-Pea says "cousin I'm here for you whenever" Cheryl speaks. "I need my own space at the moment, I was going to stay in the spare room in the Wyrm I just need someone to drive me there as I'm sore" I explain. The expressions on their faces are shocked "no baby you need to be in your bed or one of your own beds, you can't do there is your old house you can stay in or I'll move out when I want to be with you but" Jughead stutters. "Jug are you listening to yourself Betty is tired she isn't thinking straight" Cheryl says "Cher I'm right here who ever will I want to be in my old house or somewhere" I say "I'll take you, this way you will next to Archie If you need help" Jughead Answer "Jug I can do it like you said I'm right next to her" "Arch do argue with me on this one I'm taking her" they argue "Jug please I need to be in my other house please" I walk out the door and to his bike ignoring all of them. He gets on his bike and drives me to the house.

We get there and he walks me inside. "Archie will be right next to you I'm sorry baby I want to be with you even if it's just for tonight please don't shut me out baby, she was going to be my little girl too ok it hurts I knkw but this isn't your fault don't beat yourself up over it" he holds my hands in his. "Juggie I just need time please I'm sorry, I forced this on you I was drunk and upset this is my fault falling pregnant was a mistake I should of got it removed when we found out" I debate "now please go" I bluntly speak. I kiss him until I pull away "I love you" he says leaving and closing the door behind him.

I go over to the kitchen and open a cabinet that I thought I wouldn't open until I was messed up, I pull out the liquor and walk up to my room!


	37. Chapter 36: Reaching out

I just stood there as she closed the door and didn't say I love you back. My heart was melting. I had the chance to be a dad earlier then I wanted but it was still a chance. I was going to be able to help my little girl grow up. I was going to teach her how to ride a bike with or without Betty's approval, I was going to come and help my little princess at school with troubles, I was going to help my little girl be the princess of the Serpents. And now that chance I had is no longer. The look of my daughter I never got to meet stuck in my head wondering what she would like me or Betty or both. My Betty, My girl, My Queen suffers the most as she cared for our little girl for all of a couple of months and now she has to deal with knowing she doesn't have her baby girl with her anymore. Betty can't even say the words I love you because she is hurting. I wish I could just barge down the door and hold her while she cries, but I won't she needs her time.

I don't know what to do with myself while Betty locks herself up in her house filled of memories. I hear an engine pull up I look to see Sweet Pea "let's get you a drink a strong one" he says. I get on my bike and follow him to the Wyrm.

We get to the Wyrm and as soon as we enter I have Serpents and others come over to me "What" I try to tame my temper but I feel like there is a fire ball that is going to burst out.

"Jones we just wanted to say our apologies about Betty and your loss of the baby" I look at them and just keep walking. I sit on the stool. Sweet Pea grabs a bottle of something I don't really pay attention I just drink whatever he gives me. I don't really care I care about Betty and how she is.

"Jug I am here for you and Betty all the way no matter what, whatever you need I'm here for you man" his eyes showing the deepest symphony. His hand gripping the glass.

"Thanks Pea it means a lot, I just know this rode ahead of us isn't going to be easy at all especially for Betty, she shut the door on me and I don't know what to do Sweet Pea I feel useless, I'm hoping she eats and doesn't do anything stupid but I don't know what she'll do" I feel my voice start to stutter when I try to speak again but I can't manage to speak. We just sit there drinking and letting our sorrows drown away in liquor.

 **Betty Pov**

It's getting late and I haven't ate, I can't be bothered to cook. My door gets a knock. I open it to see Veronica she smiles holding food. I let her in. I really don't want company I just want the food. She eyes the liquor on the table and my glass.

"Betty I know you have already heard it but I'm going to say it again, I am so sorry B I really am no one should have to go through this, I was looking forward to being Aunty V I really was but it's not the same to being a mother, I brought you food because you problay haven't ate" of course she has to mention how she is sorry for herself. She comes up to me and hugs me.

"Veronica please get out" I whisper in her ear, she doesn't move

"V, get out" I shout at her. She steps away and goes to speak

"Betty" I can't hear it I won't hear it.

"Get out before I make you get out" I threaten her. She shuts the door on her way out. I grab the glass and bottle of liquor and food. I go back up to my room. I sit on the floor and grab out the food Veronica got me. Onion rings, burger the jughead usual. She's trying to get me. I'm fine on my own I've done it before and I will do it again. I can be fine and I will.

It starts to get late but I don't want to sleep. I need a shower but I don't want one. I gather my pyjamas and go to the bathroom. I strip off my clothes looking at my worthless body that once held a baby. I place one hand on my stomach. I feel a slight tears start to happen in my eyes. No I won't let myself feel this way, it's my fault I shouldn't cry no I won't. I am the problem. I tie my hair up in a high bun so I don't get my hair wet. I turn on the shower and adjusts it. I step in the shower letting the warm water run down my body. I wash myself trying to get rid of the bad on me. A single tear slides down my face. No I will not cry over this I won't. I sit on the floor of the shower and bring my knees to my face. I get my shaved down from the holder and shave my legs. I accidentally slip and slide up a little. The cut doesn't hurt it just pricks. I stare at it. No I'm better than this. I toss it to the other end. I stand back up and turn off the shower. I step out and dry myself off. I put on my pyjamas. I go back to my room. As I walk pass the window I get a text. I check to see Archie. I open the text and read it. He asked am I ok I send him back a yep. He writes to me saying. _Betty do you want me to come over you._ I write back _Archie I do not want you here I don't want anyone here so NO. I'm going to bed now or try to goodnight..._ I put my phone on my bedside table and try to shut my eyes. My eyes stay shut and I drift off into restless sleep.

 **Jughead Pov**

I wake up with 3 messages from Veronica.

 _Jughead get the crew we need to talk_

 _I saw Betty yesterday she is snappy_

 _We need to figure out what we are going to do so get them and you to meet me at Pop's hurry up..._

I quickly get up. I take the quickest shower I've ever had. I put on fresh clothes and call Toni, Sweet Pea, Cheryl and Archie. They all say they're going to meet me at Pop's. I race out the door and speed to Pop's not wanting Veronica to be mad...

I get to Pop's already seeing the others.

"How are you all here?". I don't wait for answer I just sit down next to Sweet Pea.

They already have food in the middle.

"So Veronica you said you saw Betty yesterday how did it go?" Toni aks. I look straight at Veronica worriedly for Betty.

"I brought her food and she had a bottle of whiskey and a glass on the table, the cabinet of the liquor was open, when I apologised to her and hugged her she told me leave, I stood for a moment and she told me to leave but a bit louder, I went to the door and went to speak but she told me to leave and if I don't she would make me leave" Veronica explains. That's not my Betty that's the darker side of her coming out.

"That's not all snappy she said, I texted her last night to see how she is and she was so blunt it was not Betty that we all know it just wasn't her even the look on her face when she walked last her window" Archie explains.

I feel like my heart stops beating, I knew his wasn't going to be easy but how bad is this going to get.

"Betty is part Blossom after all, we have had pretty crazy shit, she will get through this she will she's my cousin after all" I snark at Cheryl but she has a point.

"I think Betty just needs a bit of space at the moment what she is going through isn't easy she just lost the child she was carrying, she brought baby clothes named her baby girl and now it's all gone all of it" Toni says

"But she doesn't need to be alone I just don't want her to be alone, she won't accept me but I'm going to try again but what about the other days" I point out

"Jones I'll go over tomorrow with Sweet Pea and then just me for a bit and I will do it again, she needs someone no offence Veronica but she needs someone who has had been brought up on the rough side of the tracks and someone who is going to let her put up a fight" Toni adds. Toni is speaking the truth and it might do something it might help.

"Alright so tonight I will check on her, tomorrow Sweet Pea and Toni you stay with her but Sweet Pea don't be there for the full time let Toni have you know girl time, next day Toni go around again, Arch keep a watch on her through the window and if something isn't right go to her, Veronica and Cheryl keep getting normal things for her, food the usual understand" I make clear

"Yes" they all say

"I have to go and see my dad about a couple of things, Toni Sweet Pea let me know how it goes tomorrow" they nod in response and I leave.

I get to my bike but take a breath realising that I just had to set a plan to see the person I care about the most so we all could see her and care for her. I get on my bike and text my dad to see where he is and ride to him.

I ride to the Wyrm. I go inside and to his office. I knock on the door and get a come in.

I go in and sit down as I'm too fidgety to stand up.

"How is she Jug I know that why you're here". I explain to him about what's going to happen, what happens with Veronica and Archie, I say how I think she might be drinking more and darker side.

"Jug this is normal, I might not of seen how Alice went through it when she was pregnant with my kid but Betty is one of the strongest people we know that's why you made her Queen of the Serpents" He tells me

"I hate th fact that she isn't lying next to me, I hate that I can't be with her to help her or support her, it was little girl too, I'm hurting inside as well but I just want to be there for Betts, I was going to be a father just like you are" I try and calm myself down so I don't punch a whole in the wall.

"You need to bare with her, this is going to take time to get some rest before you go see her, oh and son don't get mad at her it will just make things worse" he warns me.

time skip _

It gets to the time where I want to go and see Betty. I ride my bike there hoping this goes ok!

I reach her house. I walk up to her door and knock. I wait, I can hear someone standing there as it creeks.

"Betty baby it's me please I just want to see you" I hope. She opens the door for me. I see her drained out face. I go inside and close the door. I pull into our a hug, I release her but kiss her. "God I've missed you and it's only been a day" she smiles at me.

"I have too Juggie but I just need space from you but stay for a while your here" she answers. She needs space from me why. I notice the glasses on the sink with a bottle of whiskey empty. God she already has finished a bottle in two days. We sit on the couch, Betty around my arm with me. "I love you too".

Now she says it.

"Betty you are the first person and will be the only person I ever love, without you I'm incomplete, but why do you need space from me" I ask her

"I feel the same towards you, but Jug at the moment when I look at you I think of what our little girl could of been like, I look at us I just think that this is all my fault and I've caused this, it's hard to, I am not going to cry because I don't deserve to cry or feel, I am doing what I need" her explanation is not what she thinks, she didn do this to herself she isn't the reason this happened.

"It's ok baby just lay with me" she lays with me and I lay with her.

"It's all going to be ok I promise" I add. I stroke he hair as she drifts into sleep.

It's been about an hour and a half later and she starts crying in her sleep and yelling out Ally the name of the baby. She jerks up screaming from my lap "shh it's ok, hey shh" I try and calm her down. She is now standing up walking bad, and forth.

"You need to go" she yells

"You need to leave where I can't be affected you need to stay away from me" she shouts

I go up to her and try and get a hold of her "Betty I'm staying right here I'm not leaving you" I say

"JUGHEAD GET OUT" she shouts,

"Betty please don't do this don't push my away let me help you" I try to reason with her. She starts to push me towards the door.

She starts crying "Get out, please just get out". I look at her face crying hard.

"Toni and Sweet Pea are coming to see you tomorrow and Toni is staying for a while, please take care of yourself Betts, I love you" with that I close the door and drive away.

When I get back to the trailer I rush inside feeling like shit. "Son" dad looks at me concerned. I go to my room and slam my door shut. Tears flood my eyes. How can she be like this, how can she shut me out. She shouldn't have to I just want to help her, I grab someting random and throw it to the other half of the room. The door opens my dad comes in and grabs a hold of me.

"Boy it's going to get harder from here she is going to push away and pull you down but you need to be there for her even when she doesn't want you to" he speaks.

"She was ok for an hour and then she just let out at me and lashed out she's breaking slowly" I tell him. He hugs me and explains advice. If only I could reach Betty without her pushing me away.

 **Betty POV**

Since Jughead left I've thrown things and cried. It's easier if I push him away I need to be on my own. Now I sit here in the bathroom looking at the scars I've created. This is what has to be done...

 **So for a while Betty is going to be emotional and a wreck there is going to be a lot going on. Does anyone want to have a guess on who will get through to her or help out the most as well.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating if had a lot going on and I'm trying to find the time to write.**

 **I'm also might be starting a new fic to do with the vampire diaries with the Mikaelsons so please PM me about your guess and if you would like some insight on the new fic I might start or if you would want to read on here..**

 **Until next time**


	38. Chapter 37:One happy day

I get off from the floor letting the blood run down my thighs. The blood slowly starts to stop. i put my hands on my legs. I look up to the mirror holding my towel tight. Thoughts run through my head making me feel like I am going crazy. I let out a furious scream and punch my fist into the mirror. The mirror smashes into a million pieces. I can see multiple faces of me. "This is right, You are right Betty" one talks back to me. My fist has little cuts. I clean up the cuts on my fist and wash off the blood. I put on my pjs and walk past the little glass pieces.  
I sit on my bed trying to process what is going on my head I hear a noise outside so i check out the window to see Fangs dropping off my bike. I walk out my room with my phone and go into the one room that I know will help me. I get into the soft covers of my mothers bed and try to sleep of the pain I feel.

I wake up that morning and change into some sweat pants and a grey top. I look at the time on my phone to see it's 12 o'clock and to have texts from Archie and Cheryl. I read them but don't respond. I don't really want company but out of all people I wouldn't mind seeing my brown and pink highlight friend or going out for a ride. I change again as of the idea so I can go for a late night ride later.

I go downstairs and my doorbell goes off.

 **Toni Pov**

 _a few minutes before Toni and Sweet Pea ring the doorbell._

I stand at my bike with Sweet Pea. "Pea we could be walking into something that isn't Betty, I really hope that this does some good" I talk out loud my thoughts

"Tones you are one of the smartest people I know, this will be another side of Betty but we are also to have a look around to see what damage has been done as well keep that in mind" Sweet Pea says with his hand on my shoulder. I smile back at him and we go to the door and ring the doorbell.

I take a breath as the door opens to see a, tired over drinker Betty. Her eyes hold heavy purple bags under her broken eyes, her body looking skinnier than the last time I saw her. Before I know her arms are around me hugging me tightly. I do the same back not thinking she would be so welcoming. She gives Sweet Pea the same type of hug. "Come on in" she says and moves for us to come in.

we take a seat on the couch as Betty goes into the kitchen. I look around to see a few glasses and bottles of liquor "how much do you think she has drank?" Sweet Pea asks

"by the look of her eyes I'm saying enough to make her go insane" I answer hoping my answer isn't true. Betty comes over to us with three glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She pours us each of a glass.

"Isn't a bit early to be drinking Betty?" I question. What was going on with her?

"No plus last I checked you two never refuse a drink" she states. Betty never drank this early or this much.

"So Toni Sweet Pea, what brings you here beside the fact that I have locked myself up in my dead mothers house and everyone is worried about me" did she really say that. Now the sarcastic phase she is in. I look at Sweet Pea and then back to Betty speechless. I open my mouth but Sweet Pea answers for me.

"You never said we couldn't come and see you, you told Jones and Veronica and yes we have heard about you hissy fits but you never told us to stay away and you can but we can put up a hell of a fight" I give Sweet Pea a sharp look in a face of why the hell did you say that.

"I was kinda hoping you guys would stop over sometime, would you like another drink Pea" I look to Sweet Pea's glass that is empty. Sweet Pa doesn't know what to say.

"I probably shouldn't as I have to head off soon" oh thank god you smart person.

"Driving has never stopped you before, please stay I was going to go for a drive tonight but now that you guys are here you should come along" Betty bribes. Her tone seems flirty, what the hell is going on with her. Is she on drugs or something because she would never flirt with Sweet Pea what is making her do it now. Maybe the alcohol is working it's magic but how much has she really drank.

"Sure thing princess but I do need to head off but I'll come back plus you girls can have girl time, excuse me for a second" Sweet Pea looks at me and then walks up stairs. I need to make an excuse. Got It!

"Betty can I borrow a black nail polish, Cheryl took my other one and didn't give it back?" I lie

"sure it's on my desk, while you get that I'm just going to go outside for a moment' she answers. I walk upstairs to meet Sweet Pea. he is standing at the top of the railing.

"That is a different type of Betty completely" I sigh.

"She was flirting with me, Betty would never let me flirt with her and the drinking" I listen to what he is saying but can smell something.

"Sweet Pea can you smell that?" I question. The smell is strong but rich.

"it's coming from the bathroom" he answers. We go to the bathroom and open the door. Oh shit. I put a hand over my hand to hold a gasp. On the floor is broken pieces of mirror glass as the mirror is shattered.

"Tones that isn't just the mirror look" I look to where Sweet Pea is pointing to see a bloody towel with a shaver.

"I remember that Betty has gone through some rough stages but I thought it stopped but it has started again, Pea take a few pictures we need to show Jughead and FP" I tell him. I quickly go to Betty's room and get the nail polish so then it doesn't look like I'm lying. I go back to Sweet Pea and close the door to the bathroom and we go back downstairs. We take a seat on the couch and wait for Betty.

TIME SKIP **(Sorry)**

Betty is saying goodbye to Sweet Pea outside as he is going to Jughead to report about the pictures and then coming back.  
I go to the kitchen to snoop around a little. There are bottles of Whiskey, vodka and other bottles in a box. I snap a pic so I can send it to Sweet Pea and do so.

 **Sweet Pea Pov**

My phone goes off with a text image from Toni as I'm talking with Betty outside. I look at the pic to see the empty bottle of liquor.

"Sweet Pea I never thanked you for all the hard work you do and looking out for me it really means a lot to me" Betty says in a sweet voice. Her voice almost trying to sound flirty. To be honest Betty is a stunning sexy girl but Jughead owns her. If he didn't I would claim her in a heartbeat.

"You don't ever have to thank me princess it's my duty and what are friends for" I answer. She takes a step closer to me.

"Betty" I stutter, I look at her. Her breath I can feel on my skin.  
I feel her lips brush on mine. I let her as she is desperate. She moves her hands to my neck.

"Betty, no" I try to push her off me. I push her off me after a couple of tries.

"I'm so sorry Sweet Pea I don't know what happened to me, I think it's because I pushed Jug away from me and I don't have him and don't want him here, I am so sorry" I grab a hold of her hands.

"Don't you ever apologies to me ever, you are going through a lot and I just want to be here for you but not like that" I give her a kiss on the forehead and go to my bike.

"I will see you later princess, I promise" I say and drive away.

i drive towards Jughead's trailer. Wow Betty has changed!

 **Toni Pov**

Betty comes back inside. "Sweet Pea will be back later" she says.

"Lets go to my room and chat" she says as well. I do as she says so I don't make her mad.

we sit on her bed one of us at each end. "So tell me how is my cherry blossom of a cousin?" she wonders.

"Cheryl is good, very concerned for you but we all are" I answer truthfully. Cheryl has had her rough spots with Betty but they're family after all and Cheryl cares deeply for Betty.

"that's good to hear, everyone needs to stop worrying about me" Betty is becoming more denial.

"We can't Betty you are our Queen remember when you said to Jughead that a Serpent Queen is a warrior Queen well her soldiers look out for there leader, we are a family and you are like a sister to me" I speak my heart. I can see her hided smile she is trying to hide away.

"You saw it all didn't you" I look straight at her. Shit

"Yes, Yes Betty I did and so did Sweet Pea, we were quite surprised and worried" I reply. I can't lie to her she doesn't need that from people she trust.

"Betty tell me this, why?" i question;

"It's the only way, Toni please don't be mad at me or upset with me it's my choice I make" she begs. There is one more thing I need to find out.

"I'm not mad or upset with you Betty, I care deeply for you that's why I'm here and why I'm asking can I see them" I hope. She nods at me.

she pulls her leggings off to reveal the scares. "Oh Betts" I gasp. she pulls her leggings up and sits back on the bed.

"Promise me this, you won't do this again promise me Betty please" I beg to her. She looks away but then back at me.

"I promise" I feel like that she will break the promise but I don't know what else to do.

"Good, now how about we have a little fun before Sweet Pea comes back" I tell her.

 **Sweet Pea Pov**

I am at the trailer. I am sitting with the two male Jones showing them the pictures and explaining to them about today and the kiss.

"I really am sorry Jug that you have to see this and know this, I know it isn't easy watching you baby girl suffer trust me I know" I photosynthesize as Jughead is pacing up and down.

"You did the right thing coming to us Sweet Pea otherwise this would get worse than it already is, I find it hard to believe that Betty is letting you guys in and not my son" FP talks.

"I don't dad, Betty knows that I love her so much that I would do anything for her so she is shutting me out but letting others in" Jughead answers to his father.

"I have to get back to the girls as Betty wants to go for a night ride and I said I would" I say standing up and heading towards the door. I nod at FP;

"I'll walk you out" Jughead politely says. He comes out the front with me. I go over to my bike and sit on it.

"take care of her for me while I can't Pea" he orders me.

"you know I would always do that no matter what" with that I swing my leg over and start the engine. I nod at Jones and drive off.

I get back to the house now being dark outside but completely dark. I go to open the door but instead Toni and Betty come racing out.

"Let's go" they both say. we get on our bikes and follow Betty.

We drive down highways with the wind shifting across our faces.

 **Betty Pov**

I almost feel happy but today I am letting myself feel this way. One day and that's all, one day. I hear a siren go off. Perfect. I speed faster letting the other two know its a highway chase. I take a separate turn to the other two. I have a cop car on my tail but I out speed them and end up back with Toni and Sweet Pea. We drive for a little longer but go back to my house.

I go to my door "thank you for today guys" I say,

"our pleasure, I will be back tomorrow to come over and we can go out if you like but otherwise goodnight Betty'' Toni explains. I go inside and to bed.

 **wow this chapter was a lot longer than I was expecting it to be. What do you think so far? I have been enjoying writing Betty like this. Next chapter will be Toni, Archie, Betty and FP mainly...**


	39. Chapter 38: I am a Cooper

I wake up to not know if I want to go out anymore today. I was looking forward to it but I was looking forward to it to much. I wish my mother was here for advice. But no Penny killed her. I had to think, I needed somewhere to go. I quickly change into some clothes. I grab some of my things and head out to a place that will clear my head.

...

"You know mum, I have never thought about how much I really needed your advice, I always just got annoyed with you when you would tell me what to do with my life but really I know now you were doing the mothering thing" I talk. Little tears come out of my eyes. "I am a failure mum, I failed my family, my friends, my crew, my baby that died because of me but I failed myself, I just don't know what to do anymore I feel horrible but when I feel good its to much good, What do I do mum give me a sign" I continue. I place my hand on the tombstone. A brush of wind brushes by "Thanks mum" I smile and walk back to my bike. I had to go and do something before I went back to home. I needed to see someone, someone I truly love but only if I could make it to the door.

Toni Pov

Today I had to try and speak to Betty about her life. I am worried though that I could break her though. I text Jughead to let him know that I am at her house just waiting to even knock on the door. I knock on the door and wait for it to open. I wait for a moment longer but nothing yet. Why isn't she answering the door. I rush over to Archies's. I bang on the door. the door opens.

"Toni it's only 12 in the afternoon, what's wrong?" He asks

"Do you have a key to Betty's house, I don't think she is home and I want to get inside to make sure everything is okay" I explain.

"Yea I have a spare just hold there for a second I'll go get it" he answers. I wait at the doorstep until he comes back. He comes back with a Key. "Let me come with you and help you out" he says coming outside and closes the door. We go back to her house and open the door.

"Betty honey are you here or awake" I talk out loud. "Andrews check the bottom floor I'll check the top" I explain. He nods and I go upstairs. Her room is empty so she isn't home. I check the bathroom and nothing wrong. But there is one more room. I check Alice's to see a small trinket on the bed. I go over to it. It's a ND charm. Think Toni what does ND stand for. Nancy Drew that is it. Betty went to see her mother she must be coming home soon. But who else calls her Nancy Drew.

I go back downstairs. "Archie who else calls Betty Nancy Drew besides Alice?" I question.

"Jughead why" She is going to see Jughead as well.

''Betty has went to see her mum but I'm pretty sure she is going to see Jughead as well, Andrews thank you for coming over but I'm good now I'll just call Betty and see how she is" I explain.

"Toni it's fine, Betty is one of my best friends I just want for her to be okay again, oh and let me know when she gets home because I want to give her something" He says.

we go our separate ways and I call Betty.

"Hey Betty I came by your house and you weren't there so I got in by Archie and I figured out that you went to see your mum and I'm guessing you are going to see Jug now" I say;

"Yes and yes, I am sorry about today I jut want some me time with my kid um" did she just say kid?

"Betty honey, you don't have a kid anymore" Why am I so stupid.

"Oh yea I don't, i have to go bye" she says and hangs up. Crap this isn't going to go well. I needed to do something I needed to speak to her but I couldn't.

Betty POV

I am sitting on my Bike staring at his trailer. Could I talk to him. I broke up with him, is he mad. I can't think straight at all. I could do this I had to. I go up to his door and knock. I can't do this. I turn away and go back to my bike. "Betty" I turn around to see Jughead standing there in a white singlet with jeans and flannel around his waist. I freeze. What was I thinking?

"I just wanted to see you but I'm leaving now" I say.

he rushes over to me. "Stay, would you like to stay for at least coffee" Coffee that would be nice and so would be being with him. I nod my head and let him take me inside.

I sit at the table and wait for my coffee. Jughead sits in front of me and hands me the coffee. "Thanks for the coffee Jug" I say.

"This is part your place you don't need to thank me, but Betty about what you said about us not being together anymore can we just think that never happened and become us again" He talks.

"I do love you Jug, but I just can't at the moment I am not stable for a relationship plus Jug I am taking a break from being Queen technically I am taking a break from life so no I am sticking to what I said before, i am a failure, I couldn't even be a mother as I failed that" What was I saying. His hand goes to my wrist.

"You did not fail anyone or anything, our kid wasn't your fault it's a natural thing, take as many breaks as you need but don't do it for all the wrong reasons please" I look into his eyes just thinking. I lean in closer and kiss him. I let him pull me onto him. i let him kiss me and put his hands through my hair. "God I have missed you" he moans. I look at him and laugh. What am I doing he. He starts to rise up my top. I push his hands off. He starts to do it again. I did want this but I can't NO. He keeps on kissing me.

"Jughead stop" I order, he doesn't stop. I try to budge but I can't "Jug stop now let go of me" I pull my self off him. I back away from him. "I said Stop, I can't please" I beg of him.

"I'm sorry, stay I won't touch you" He says. I couldn't stay here. I open the door and go race to my bike. I adjust my bra and top from where he played with them. "Betts please don't leave" I couldn't listen to him. I got on my bike and rode away to my house.

Jughead Pov.

I quickly get my phone and call Archie. "Arch Betty was just here she is on her way home I need you to talk to her, she is not good we started to make out and I went a bit too far right now"

"Yes fine but you're are an idiot" he says and hangs up. Shit what have I done.

Betty Pov

I get home feeling overwhelmed. How could I let him put his hands all over me? Who was I anymore? I go over to the sink and splash water over my face. I go over to the cabinet and pour myself a drink. I hit it back and look at myself in the reflection of the window. Who was I turning into? I look down to my hands that are shaking. I skim through the draw of medicine until I find something that could help me. I twist the top off it. My hands won't stop shaking. I open the liquor bottle again and take a swig of that with the pills in my hand. I put the bottle down again. Knock, knock. I go over to the door. "Who is it" I shakily ask.

"It's Archie, Betty can I come in please" I don't know what to do. If I don't open the door he will think something is wrong. ugh Arch. I open the door and smile. I move past so he can come in. I watch as his eyes look over to the bottle of liquor and pills on the table.

He sits down and I sit across from him. "What can I do for you Arch?" I question. I hope he isn't here long as I don't really want people over maybe Toni but that's about it.

"Jug told me about what happened and I was with Toni earlier, He didn't mean to Betty we, he is just really worried about you" he starts. I know there is going to be more so I decide to bring the bottle of liquor. "The Betty I knew never would drink full on or wouldn't be shaking like she is right now, I know the Betty Cooper I grew up with and this isn't that Betty" So Archie thinks he knows the real me. The only person who knows the real me is the one person I pushing away. "The Betty I knew wouldn't be so down on herself unless she was struggling this Betty now is someone who is going through a hard time but isn't letting anyone in to help" I can't listen to him anymore.

"Archie Stop I can't take this anymore, This Betty is the Betty you now know, Jughead wouldn't stop but it's my fault, you only came here because he asked you too, you're a fake, you're the fake one here" I start to raise my voice.

"Betty calm down I am here because I want to be here for you, none of this is your fault you think it but it isn't, alright here's one, Your mother would not like what you are doing to yourself she would send you away but your friends your family hasn't". How dare he talk about my mother that way.

"How dare you, Yes maybe my mother would send me away but at least she would leave me alone she wouldn't bug me all the time like you all do so GET OUT, I don't want to hear you speak a word about my mother like that again" I stand up and walk away from him. Archie follows me. I push him towards the door but he doesn't budge. "Like i said to Veronica and Jughead get out before I make you leave and I will then you really will see a Betty you don't know" I shout. He gives me a sad pout but leaves to the door.

"I really do care Betts" He says and leaves. I sink myself to the door. What am I doing.

Jughead Pov.

"It's okay Arch you tried at least you tried thank you and sorry" I say and hang up. "Shit" I yell. My dad comes past me and gives me a look. "Archie couldn't help her either dad" I lowly speak. I am weak without Betty and I can't help her.

"Jug I'm heading out for a while I might be home late depending how what I'm going to do goes" He says. What is he doing?

FP pov.

I pull up at her house. I have one chance to do this right otherwise we could loose Betty. The door is open witch is strange. I go inside. "Betty Honey" I call out.

"Go away" I follow the sound of her voice.

"Betty I'm not going to tell you what to do or anything, I am simply just going to sit here until you're ready to come out and talk to me, but I will talk and you don't have to" I do as I say and sit against the door.

"I have a son at home who cares deeply for you and won't stop trying to get you to come back but you don't have to go back if you don't want to it's your choice not anyone else, I know what you're going through but in a different point of view, I remember the day Alice came to me about your brother, she told me how she gave the baby away and she named him Charles, I was shocked to know I had a son out there but when she told me he was dead I didn't want to believe her at first because he was my son, it took me time to realize that I could of been a dad to another boy, the thing is I'm trying to say is losing a child isn't easy it takes time, but I was there for your mother and I can tell you now and i'm not trying to be rude but Alice would be watching you now and crying for you she would be there thinking I want to help her baby girl she would be so proud of the woman you have become but she wouldn't want you to throw it away" I take a breath and wait. I shuffle forwards as I hear a creek in the door. I turn around to see Betty coming over to me. I lean back against the wall. She cries into my chest.

"I am so sorry that I pushed others away and made others who care for me feel broken inside, I just thought it would be better that way that little broken Betty can suffer on her own and not let others get hurt, but I was just doing the exact opposite, I am so sorry Fp" she explains. I stroke her hair.

"it's okay Betty, let's get you cleaned up and you can come back to my place if you would like or I can stay here with you whatever you would like" she nods her head and moves away.

"can I come back to your place" she asks. I smile at her.

"Of course" she smiles back at me and goes to the bathroom. Betty isn't herself still but she is healing now. I was able to patch her back up to make her see that she has choices it's just about making the right ones.

TIME SKIP (SORRY)

Betty Pov

We get to the trailer and I start to feel a bit better inside. I go to the door with Fp. "You can do this but you don't have to" He tells me.

"I can" I answer and walk inside. I go to the room that has been mine.

"Juggie" I softly speak. Jughead's eyes go to mine. I wait there for a moment to see if he is okay. He slowly comes over to me and puts his arms around me. He whimpers a little and so do I.

"is it really you Betts?" He wonders.

"It's me I'm not going anywhere I promise, I am with you for good again" He pulls away from me and slightly kisses me. We go to his bed and just lay there.

"Are you hungry because I can get us some food if you would like?" he questions.

"I'm fine just the way I am, I just want you to hold me until I fall asleep and then we can talk about what we are going to do from now on is that okay Jug" I hope.

"Of course Baby, you just rest here and we can talk tomorrow" He kisses me on my head.

I know I am okay now it just took me time to know that I was alright and I was safe. I am back now, I am Elizabeth Cooper daughter of Alice Cooper!


	40. Break

Hey there,

I'm really sorry that I haven't posted in ages but I will in the next week or so as of holidays but it's not going to be as quick as I used to be. I've been taking a break as I have a lot going on for myself and writing for me lately hasn't been to my standards.

Please forgive my choice but I will be back at some stage.

If you have any questions or ideas for my two tics please PM me or even if you have a story idea like a one shot I'm happy to see if I can.

When I write again...

sorry again.


	41. Chapter 39: I’m Back

I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've had a lot to deal with lately and my head hasn't been in the right space. But I'm back now and going to try and keep writing a bit more but school is just chaotic. I would love your thoughts on this fic so far as there is plenty of more i have planned out and to come.

This morning was nice. Peaceful. Being held in my lovers arms after being away for so long. His body heat wrapped in mine making me feel like I have never felt this warmth before. I would have to talk about everything today. FP and Jughead went out there way for me so many times even Toni and Sweet Pea. Veronica i was so mean to and Archie too. I pushed everyone away when I was depressed. My heart isn't truly mended as it is. Little pieces of my heart is still broken in pieces.

Starring up at Jughead's beautiful blue eyes makes me always think. I sneak my way out of his arm and to quietly to the bathroom.  
I strip off every piece of clothing and turn on the shower. I enter the shower and let the warm steamy water fall onto my skin. I give my hair a good wash as I can't remember the last time I properly washed my hair. After I'm done I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my skinny body. I quickly hurry back to the bedroom that I share. I open up the draw and put on a pair of underwear. I let the towel drop down off my body as I get a bra. I put on a bra but hear a slight noise. "You are a sight for sore eyes Betty Cooper" I finish clasping the bra and turn around to face Jughead.

"You like what you see, I don't blame you if I was away from something like me for a long time I would go crazy to" I cheekily respond. His body moves from the bed and comes to me. His hands glide on my body making me flinch. I don't think i'm ready to be touched like that again yet. I squiggle away to get the rest of my clothes on. His hand tickle my body. "Jug stop, Juggie stop" I squeal. He thinks I'm playing around but I'm not.  
"There's always time for that whenever we don't have to talk about stuff Juggie, I'm not going anywhere that isn't with you" I tell him. I open the door to make some coffee in the kitchen. FP walks out of the mini hallway of the trailer.

"Good morning Betty, now that's a smile I haven't seen a while" I brighter the smile he is talking about to make him happy. "We need to talk about some stuff once Jughead comes out of the room though" FP reminds me. As he says that the door from Jug and I's room opens. I don't think I honestly could eat if were going to have this conversation. Jughead and FP come to the table with me.

FP looks to Jughead and then to me. "Betty Honey, we need to talk about where we go from here, we want to make sure you're okay and what you're planning on doing now" FP starts. I nod in return.

"I was going through something that truly hurt, I had a chance to be a mum and that chance was taken away but I pushed everyone away when you all were trying to help me, the only thing is no one could help me until you came along FP; Now I must move on but the baby stuff I brought and received I would like for that all to be put away until maybe that time comes again for me to have a child of my own, I shall continue to lead the Serpents and go back to the Betty Copper you all know" I explain. There is one more thing I am going to do but they will not know about that until later.

"I know Jug and I will do our best to help you in any way we possibly can and were're happy you are home again Betty, I know the others would love to see you back to you again so maybe you could pay them a visit at the Wyrm today" FP supports. How did I get this lucky with a boyfriends dad.

"That sounds good, Jug we should do that today actually right now, call Toni and tell her to get the others at the Wyrm, it's time we all reunite" I declare.

It's a while later and I'm outside the Wyrm. "You don't have to see everyone if you're not ready to" Jughead says.

"It's okay Juggie there queen must rise and I want to" I answer. I enter the building. One face lights up the most and comes rushing over to me.

"I have missed this you Betty, I hated seeing you suffering like the way you were" Toni points out.

"I've missed you too T but I need to talk to the others" I tell her. As I walk to thee stage to talk, Cheryl's, Sweet Pea, Fangs and who I was surprised to see Archie and Veronica's heads stare at me in pure happiness.

"It's been a long while since I've been back to the normal me and it's time to stay like that, as some of you may know I had a miscarriage; I was pregnant with Jughead's child which was a girl and was going to be named Ally, I went into a depressed stage and lashed out and pushed everyone away who was trying to help me, I want you all to know that I'm back now and not leaving, so tho thoes group of friends who are my family let's have a little fun as I was at high school once let's play the classic Spin the bottle!" I express.


End file.
